Diary Depresi Lucas
by Sunny Haynsworth
Summary: Jomblo ataupun tidak, bagi Lucas, dunia memang selalu kejam pada makhluk bermoncong sableng seperti dirinya. LuWoo/Slight! JaehyunxJungwoo&Chanbaek. CampusLife! Be A Wise Reader. CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!
1. Intro

Lucas x Jungwoo

Baekhyun x Chanyeol

.

.

Bacotan agak frontal, latar belakang di kota Bandung, yg gak suka nagajuseyo~

.

.

warn!

diksi ancur, belum direvisi, typo everywhere

.

.

Chapter 1

Intro

.

.

.

.

.

A-yo! Whatssap man! Kenalin, gw Lucas Maruli Dewantoro Hasiholan, mahasiswa baru jurusan pendidikan guru sekolah dasar di universitas pasundan bandung. Lahir di medan 17 tahun yg lalu dari darah campuran sunda-batak-jawa-korea.

Mamih gw mojang bandung cewek batak, namanya Atiqah Baekhyuni Hasiholan. Dia itu cantiknya kebangetan, tipe-tipe mamih muda (padahal umurnya udah 39) yg eksis di dunia pertiktokan dan gak mau ketinggalan bacotan mak lambe turah. Dia fans beratnya tante feni rose makanya gak pernah absen nonton rumpi no secret. Selalu terdepan dalam hal ghibah menggibah tapi giliran dighibahin selingkuh sama om yifan -bule kanada suaminya tante tao yg katanya punya saham di trans corp- dia pasti ngebantah abis-abisan.

Sewaktu sma, Gw tipikal anak rumahan yg lebih suka keluar bareng keluarga dibanding temen-temen soalnya mamih itu orangnya khawatiran, dia gak mau punya anak bujang yg hobi nongkrong sama geng motor yg knalpotnya itu tidak memperhatikan keharmonisan nada dalam setiap lantunan(?).

Dibanding nenggak miras oplosan kek anak tongkrongan yg sering kena razia itu, mamih lebih suka kalo gw nyeduh abc squash delight aja atau nyeduh susu Zeenya dede haechan. Pernah sih gw minta ganti susu sama ASI eksklusifnya mamih aja biar sehat gitu kan tapi 5 menit kemudian mata gw ungu sebelah gan. It's hurt my pride, man! dihajar bapa sendiri hikzz... padahal kan dulu juga gw gerayangin dada mamih sampe umur 6 tahun, rela-relain gak masuk TK. emang sekarang rasa ASInya berubah? Gak kan? Kampret emang si caplang!

Sekarang gw tinggal di apartemen tamansari panoramic sama om henry (kakak mamih yg betah ngejomblo), juga sama heechul grandma si janda hot mantan terindahnya kakek gw.

Bicara soal grandma, idupnya emang setengah kasian setengah enggak sih. Dia itu kaya raya, mainnya saham syariah, cantiknya naudzubillah coy, tapi 7 tahun yg lalu malah ditinggalin hangeng grandpa karena kehadiran pelakor berdarah china-amerika yg males gw sebutin namanya.

Dua grandma gw emang sama2 ditinggal suami, tiffany grandma (maminya papih gw) ditinggal yesung grandpa karena biji cabe dari thailand yg namanya sepuluh dalam bahasa inggris. Iya, Ten. Nama lengkapnya ten chitata badriah, pedangdut kondang di Bangkok city.

Mamih sama ade-ade gw tinggal di medan, kalo papih sih bolak-balik medan jakarta, itu juga kalo libur. Udah kek bang toyib, tapi sekalinya pulang suka lama libur di rumah.

Papih gw namanya Richard Dewantoro, pria blaster jawa-seoul yg sekarang kerja jadi arsitek terkenal di Jakarta. Dia itu gak bisa lepas dari yg namanya handphone, hobinya godain mamih dan ngunggah seluruh aktivitas ke akun instagramnya yg jumlah followersnya aja ngalahin mbak ayu ting-ting.

Papih ini orangnya multitalent. Selain jago gambar, dia juga jago basket, bowling, tenis meja, ski, voli, ngerdus, golf, meramu makanan dan bercocok tanam namun tidak pandai membuat kapak perimbas ala anak-anak hits zaman purba.

Papih paling gasuka sama om changmin, dosen matematika di kampus gw yg dulu pernah singgah di hati mamih. Dosen lajang di usianya yang menjelang senja (40 tahun) tapi hotnya khanmaen itu bae banget sama gw gan, suka ngejajanin kwetiaw goreng sama seblak ceker di kantin kampus.

Dari ceritanya grandma sih, dulu om changmin hampir otewe ngehalalin mamih setelah pacaran sejak SMP, tapi hangeng grandpa gak setuju karna waktu itu om changmin ini baru lulus s1 masih nganggur.

Jadi pas papih gw (yg waktu itu anak holkay) datang ke rumah buat ngelamar tanpa bilang lafyuh dulu ke mamih, grandpa langsung setuju karna menurut dia papih itu cogan paling gentleman sekaligus mantu idaman. Dan kabar buruknya adalah...om changmin ini dosen wali gw gan gw belum berani bilang ke papi, soalnya khawatir mata gw yg satu lagi kena tampol no jutsu 2.0nya.

Adik pertama gw namanya Renjun Hasiholan. adik terimut kesayangan gw yg ngebet pen dipanggil anak bungsu padahal punya adik yg beda setaun sama dia. Renjun itu Anak terputih yg berhasil mamih lahirin ke dunia lewat lubang sempit aduhaynya (ini kata papi), soalnya gw sama ade bungsu gw kurang beruntung karena mamih papi ngecrot pas purnama lagi gak sudi nongol di langit malam, kasarnya sih kulit gw itu gelap gulita, lebih kasarnya lagi--》gosong anjir .

Dia itu manja, kalo ada apa-apa tuh wajib laporan sama papih. Otaknya yg paling encer, makanya papih sayang banget sama dia. Umurnya udh 16 tapi masih doyan pake bedak kodomo sama shampo switzal kids. Dede injun Ngincer anaknya om Donghae Bistok Panggabean -si juragan empang kenamaan di daerah samosir- yg namanya jeno. Tapi sial banget soalnya si jeno itu udah punya gebetan, namanya Nadia Jaemin Hutagalung si anak nelayan dari Nias yang konsisten make produk Olay dan anti Wardah-wardah club.

Ada lagi Haechan Hasiholan, adik bungsu gw yang semoknya udah hampir ngalahin mamih. Ngakunya pejantan tangguh tapi ngoleksi boneka barbie mariposa di kamarnya. Bilangnya gak mau pacaran dulu tapi Giliran digombalin Mark mau-mau aja dia.

Fyi, Mark Jaenudin Al-Munir itu tetangganya ade gw, anaknya om Jackson Rifky Chen Al-Munir (biasa dipanggil ustadz jacky chen) si ustadz kondang dari Cianjur. Mark itu hobi dangdutan, idolanya Lesti dangdut academy yg satu kampung halaman sama dia sampe ringtonenya aja lagu kejora.

Balik lagi ke haechan, ade gw yg satu itu tipikal anak penurut sama papih, tapi ngeyelnya kebangetan kalo diceramahin mamih. Ngakunya Anti sama yg namanya tik-tok tapi seneng main musically sama papih. Anaknya pecicilan, like to bacotin whatever till the sun down, bener-bener duplikat mamih yuni tapi ini versi lebih bobroknya.

Btw, probabilitas akur:nggaknya renjun sama haechan itu 2:10. Mereka itu baru akur kalo lagi ada maunya atau kalo lagi kompak bully gw.

Ada lagi nih cecan greget, namanya Jungwoo Ayudia Safinatunnajah Putri Pradipta. Anaknya om Adrian Minho Bagas Pradipto, pebisnis keturunan kesultanan surakarta yg mutusin buat pindah ke korea selatan karena menurut dia "indonesia itu panas". Om minho katanya gak betah di indonesia soalnya banyak demo, dia gak sanggup liat pak jokowi tersakiti lagi makanya dia berani buat keputusan sehebat itu tuk keluar dari keluarga kesultanan.

Teteh jungwoo ini setaun lebih tuwir dari gw, tubuhnya tinggi semampai, cocok banget jadi model kaftan syahrini buat lebaran. Senyumnya ngademin, lebih adem dari iklan sirup marjan di siang hari yg terik tanpa taburan bintang(?). Suaranya itu ngangenin, kaya lantunan adzan maghrib di bulan ramadhan.

Tante Taemin Anisatunnajah -camer gw alias maminya si teteh- punya toko baju di daerah buah batu, temenan juga sama ivan gunawan, hatersnya ayu ting-ting sama mulan jameela dan ngefans banget sama raffi-nagita. Itu yg gw tau dari cerita sohib-sohib baru gw di kampus.

Teteh jungwoo itu anak BEM, katanya nanti dia mau ngospek gw. saling kenal semenjak dia berbesar hati nganter gw buat nyari ruang registrasi ulang di kampus dan sampe sekarang masih sering komen-komenan di ig muehehe.

Tapi bukan kehidupan kalo gak ada konflik kan? Saat gw kira ngincer teteh jungwoo ini segampang ngeninaboboin haechan, sesosok manusia bangsat datang mengahancurkan segala asa yg telah gw bangun sejak awal *ea.

Namanya Nathanael Jaehyun Kamil Diningrat, ponakan pak Ridwan Kamil anak om Raden $uho Wijayanto Diningrat yg tajir melintir sampe KPK aja males ngitungin kekayaan mereka.

Mau tau gimana perjuangan gw buat ngeraih gelar sarjana sekaligus matenin teteh jungwoo buat jadi pasangan di tengah hiruk pikuk konflik kehidupan yg menimpa?

Pantengin aja terus diary depresi lucas.

Sekian.


	2. Hari-hari Melelahkan

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

Lucas x Jungwoo

.

.

Gak suka? Nagajuseyo~

Chapter 2 :Hari-hari melelahkan

"WAKE UP, MAN! OSPEK WOY OSPEK! UDAH JAM BERAPA INI LUK? orangnya masih tewas tapi tytydnya udah bangun duluan, suka gemes boy william tuh, jadi pengen niup seruling biar tytyd kamu ngeliuk-liuk bisa jalan sendiri nyeret pemiliknya ke wc"

Ingetin gw buat payungan dulu sebelum molor besok gan. Jigongnya Muncrat anjir! Om henry hebohnya emang udah ngalahin sales lejel homsyoping.

"Baru juga jam 5, ngapa ribut amat sih om?" Tanya gw sambil nutupin batang kebanggaan pake tangan.

"Heh! Dari sini ke gedung Sabuga jauh, kampret! Cepet mandi sana, wudhu trus shalat. nanti biar om yg pesenin grabcar"

"Ok om" gw langsung meluncur ke wc buat gosok gigimandi kilat. Udah beres mandi, shalat dllnya, Gw semprot-semprotin dah parfume hadiah dari papi di area ketek dan sekitarnya.

Jas almamater, powerbank, duit, permen, hp, tas, cemilan, semuanya udah disiapin grandma. Gw tinggal berangkat seusai ribut make baju kek orang kesurupan sampe grandma ngedadak yasinan depan idung.

Sepanjang perjalanan, gw gak berenti senyum soalnya kepikiran teteh jungwoo. Gak sabar pengen ketemu, tapi takut gk sanggup nopang tubuh kalo nanti dia nyambut gw di gerbang sambil senyum manis. Pengen bilang rindu, tapi takut dianya gak nyaman trus ilfeel sama gw. Pengen bilang sayang, tapi belum dpt restu pacaran dari papih. Pengen ngehalalin, tapi belum sanggup ngenafkahin. Ribet banget ya idup di bumi pertiwi?

Gatau udah berapa lama gw ngelamun daritadi. Tau tau mobil udah ngerem aja.

"De, mau turun di depan gedungnya langsung?"

Gw ngegelengin kepala sambil ngasih duit, trus turun dari mobil tapi gak lupa salim dulu sama om supirnya biar sopan. Mendadak Pengen jalan bentar, sambil liat-liat aja keknya rame di jalan. Kali aja nemu selingkuhan, jaga-jaga takutnya sewaktu-waktu teteh jungwoo taken kan gw bisa tabah menghadapi realita kehidupan.

"Maba juga?" Dua orang cowo bule tetiba nyamperin gw.

"Iya nih, kalian maba juga?" Tanya gw nyoba beramah tamah.

Bule yg rambutnya pirang nyodorin tangan. "Gw Sehun Maulana Jusuf, anak rektor. Udah semester 5 jurusan Pendidikan Guru Sekolah Dasar, sedari orok tinggal di prancis, jomblo fisabilillah dan gak doyan tante girang"

Lah anjir? Siapa juga yg nanya dia jomblo ato kagak?

Cowo tinggi yg satunya nepis tangan sehun, terus ngeremes tangan gw keras banget. Ni orang keknya niat banget mau ngerontokin tulang jari gw.

"Gw Sandiaga Johnny Tjahaja Purnama Baswedan Widodo, asli Chicago tapi besar di Cibaduyut. Maba juga, jurusan PGSD, doyan tante-tante tanpa embel-embel girang"

Gw nyengir aja biar sopan, daripada gk ngasih reaksi sama sekali ye kan? "gw Lucas Maruli Dewantoro Hasiholan. Lahir di medan, Hasil kawin silang antara mojang bandung-batak sama couo kerdus jawa-seoul. Jurusan PGSD juga, salam kenal ya brother brother sekalian"

Baru aja tangan gw lepas dari cengkraman si johnny, dari belakang ada orang yg genggam tangan gw pelan-pelan ampe merinding bulu ketek. Gw lirik sekilas, ternyata cowo tinggi yg kulitnya gak kalah eksotis sama gw udah bediri di samping kanan.

"Gw Mingyu Kamil Diningrat, ponakan pak walikota bandung. Gw dari prodi Ilmu Hubungan Internasional, salam kenal. Kalo laper tinggal pesen aja ke hokben sekitar sini atas nama mingyu, bonyok gw nanem saham disana jadi gk perlu kuatir" songong amat wajahnya, udah kenalan dia malah nyelonong pergi gitu aja tanpa nengok.

Kak sehun ngedengus kasar, "biarin aja bro, mingyu emang gitu. Biasalah anak orang kaya. Kakaknya juga gak kalah songong, ketua BEM disini namanya nathanael jaehyun Kamil diningrat" gw cuma mangut-mangut, gak niat ngebahas orang songong macem mingyu.

"Lu ngekos bro?" Tanya si johnny sambil ngegandeng tangan gw sama kak sehun.

Kami betiga akhirnya jalan ke depan gedung, belum bisa masuk karena pintunya masih digembok. Disana anak ciwi udah pada ngumpul, sibuk kenalan, ghibah, selfie dll. Yg cowo malah cuek-cuek aja, ada juga yg ngobrol sama cewe tapi gak heboh, mereka cuma mainin handphone kayak bosen gitu.

"Belum, masih nebeng di apartemen om. Mungkin ntar kalo udah sebulan disini baru diijinin ngekos soalnya Grandma gw orangnya parnoan, takut cucu gantengnya melarat di perantauan" kata gw pelan.

"Ah elah lebay amat!" Sahut kak sehun pake ekspresi datarnya.

"Btw, kak sehun kok disini? Gak ada kerjaan banget anjir" gw nyeletuk karna penasaran.

"Gw lagi nyari mangsa buat diajak taarufan di masa depan. Anak rektor mah bebas kelayapan, Elu upil kodok diem aja kagak usah banyak cingcong"

Johnny cengengesan terus nepuk pundak gw keras, "lu pasti heran kan kenapa gw bisa kenal sama makhluk putih jejadian kek sehun? Asal lo tau aja bro, sehun sama gw itu sepupuan"

"gw Turut berduka cita kalo gitu, john bro haha"

Kak sehun nyelepet mulut gw pake jari kekernya. "Heh, anak campur sari! Bacotnya dijaga! gw Anak rektor! Berani lu ngomong gitu ke gua?"

"Jangan ngatain gw anak campur sari, kak. Temuin dulu mami gw, kalo gak ngeces baru boleh ngatain gw anak campur sari"

"Halah ibu-ibu sama aja! Paling cuma buntelan lemak yg dibanggain"

Kesel juga lama-lama, baru kenal kok udah ngajak ribut ya ni people. gw sumpahin juga dah dia jadi bapak tiri gw!

"Anda kalo sepiking jangan sembarangan. fyi, Bodi mami gw gak kalah asoy dari model piktoria sikret. Dijamin dah otongnya ngaceng pas liat dua buntelan kenyal mami gw"

Johnny noyor pala sehun. "Udah bro, ngalah aja napa! Orang medan dia! Gak takut ditelen lu?"

"Bodo amat gw" kata kak sehun.

Gw ngedelik, "am sawri brader, makhluk kek dia mana ada gizinya! Racun semua"

Si johnny udah cekakakan lagi sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung kak sehun, ampir mirip lah sama papih kalo lagi ketawa suka nyiksa orang.

"Kulkas, lo kenal sama cewe yg jaga pintu? Kok daritadi dia mandangin elu, bro?" Tanya kak sehun.

Gw yg penasaran pun nengok dan ternyata disana sudah berdiri teteh jungwoo tercinta lengkap dengan senyum manisnya yang sukses menggetarkan lutut akika. Cantik bgt yawla... mana tangannya ngelambai ke arah gue lagi!

"Bagus juga hoki ni bocah, dapet sambutan manis dari kakak BEM bening macem teteh jungwoo" gumam johnny yg untungnya ketangkep sama telinga gw.

"Laper nih, gw cabut dulu ya bro, mau nyari santapan. Wassalamualaikum" pamit kak sehun.

"John, lo kenal teteh jungwoo?"

"Siapa yg gak kenal? Dia anak BEM terbening. Orangnya baik juga, sabar banget waktu ngasih gw petunjuk buat registrasi kemaren, sampe ngasih nomor WAtukeran id line hehe"

Oh, jadi gitu? Kok...agak kecewa ya? Padahal Waktu gw minta kontak, dia pelitnya minta ampun. Uname ig aja hasil ngubek2 sendiri.

"Lucas, kok pucet?" Tanya johnny sambil ngeraba-raba kening gw. "Mulus banget anjir, pake wardah lo?"

"Ini Murni karna air wudhu, john. Emang wajah gw pucet?"

"Sekarang sih agak merah, mata lo juga berair, nangis lo panjul?"

"K-kagak"

Hiks...mamiiiii lucas keduluan sama bule cibaduyut.

"Lucas, jan nangis woy! Teteh jungwoo lagi otewe"

"Hah?"

Pluk! Sefruit tangan betengger di pundak gw.

"De lucas, kamu sakit?"

Subhanallah... itu suara teteh jungwoo. Gw cuma gelengin kepala buat ngejawab, terus teteh jungwoo tiba-tiba ngulurin tangannya buat nyentuh kening gw. Daripada jadi fitnah, mending gw tepis dah tu tangan. Dalem ati sebenernya gak tega, apalagi pas liat wajah kaget si teteh.

"aku gak sakit kok"

"K-kalo sakit bilang aja ya? Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum acara mulai. Kamu bisa makan dulu trus minum obat"

Johnny yg tadinya cuma diem nganga, sekarang ikut nimbrung. "Teh, maaf nih bukannya gak sopan. Tapi aku mau ijin bawa lucas buat kenalan ke temen2 yg lain. Teteh sebaiknya balik nugas aja, takut jadi fitnah soalnya daritadi kita jadi pusat perhatian"

Bener juga sih, ternyata daritadi anak-anak yg laen sibuk ngeliatin.

"Oh yaudah, kalo begitu teteh duluan"

Pas teteh jungwoo udah balik lagi ke tempatnya, johnny narik tangan gw buat ngejauh darisana.

"Luk, sorry nih bukannya gw mau ngancurin suasana. Tapi ini demi keselamatan kita bro, liat noh mobil merah deket pohon"

Gw nengok ke tempat yg johnny maksud dan ternyata disana ada cogan lagi natap tajem banget ke arah gw. Tubuhnya tinggi, pake baju item kek teteh jongwoo, rambutnya item mengkilat mana tatanannya keren bener, jidatnya paripurna, kulitnya putih, dan...dia bediri di samping makhluk buluk? Eh? Mingyu? Apa jangan jangan-

"Dia ketua BEM yg sehun omongin tadi, namanya nathanael jaehyun kamil diningrat, kakaknya si mingyu."

"Terus kenapa dia ngeliatin gw sinis gitu, bro? Perasaan gw gak nyari ribut" heran gw.

"Itu karna lo deket2 sama teh jungwoo!"

"Kan si teteh yg deketin gw"

"Yatapi ngapain juga lo mesti nepis tangannya tadi, panjul!?! Jelaslah si ketum BEM sinis gitu sama lo"

"Tapi kan-"

"Masalahnya, si ketum BEM itu pacarnya teh jungwoo! Lo pikir tu cowo bakal diem aja liat cewenya dikasarin bocah buluk macem elo?"

DORR

ucapan johnny itu kek peluru imajiner yg nancep ke ulu hati dedeq. Perih coy. ini Lebih sakit daripada dijambakin mamih waktu gw ketauan ngumpetin sampo switzal kidsnya dede injun. Bahkan waktu papih nonjok gw gegara gw ketauan netekin mamih aja sakitnya gak separah ini.

"John, lo tau gak? ada hal yg lebih menyakitkan dibanding kegencet atlet sumo"

"Gatau, emang apa?"

"Ditampar kenyataan" jawab gw pelan banget.

Johnny natap gw lama sebelum ngulas senyum simpulnya. "Cewe masih banyak. Gak usah sedih, bro. Nikmatin aja masa-masa ngampus lo sama hal-hal berfaedah, jan pacaran dulu. sayang duit ortu lo kalo anaknya malah sibuk ngapel bukannya bener2 belajar"

Gw ketawa, "selamat, bro. Lo lulus seleksi jadi sohib gw. Makasih nasehatnya, beruntung gw punya sohib bule cibaduyut sebijak elo"

Eh anjir? kok Mata si johnny udah merah aja kek abis ditetesin wipol?

"Gw tau apa yg lo rasain, lucas. Karna gw juga naksir teteh jungwoo. Gw ngerasa kalah waktu liat dia senyum ke elo tadi, sampe dia niat banget mau ngecek suhu tubuh lo"

"..." gw cuma diem, gak tau mau ngasih reaksi kek gimana.

"Gw udah 5 tahun nunggu dia, tapi selalu ketikung. Mungkin bukan jodoh. Dan sekarang gw terharu karena nemu temen sependeritaan" euh si kampang! Gw kira apa!

"Lo satu sekolah sama si teteh dulunya?"

"Gak, rumah doang yg tetanggaan"

"Serius?"

"Berius-rius aingmah aslian"

"Ok, kapan-kapan gw boleh main dong ke rumah lo?"

Si johnny natap gw curiga, "mau modusin teteh jungwoo lo?"

"Bukan, mau ngerampok makanan di kulkas lo"

"yeu...Si goblok!"

.

.

.

.

Diary depresi lucas

.

.

.

Gw baru tau kalo disini ospeknya ada tiga jenis. Pertama ada ospek universitas, lamanya 3 hari, isinya perkenalan setiap UKM, staff sama yg lainnya. ada ESQ training juga yg sukses bikin semua mahasiswa mewek karna keinget dosa sama ibu bapa. Istirahatnya cuma sekali, pas dzuhur doang buat shalat sama makan.

Fyi, konsumsinya dari kfc, seorang kebagian 6 potong ayamnasiairbuah pencuci mulutnya juga. Maba Angkatan gw katanya beruntung soalnya waktu tahun kemaren konsumsinya gak sebanyak ini. Gak heran sih, soalnya tahun sekarang ketum bemnya tajir melintirgak tanggung tanggung kalo mau sedekah. Pantes aja teteh jungwoo suka... hiks

Yg kedua, ada ospek fakultas. Cuma dua hari sih, tapi ngeselinnya minta ampun soalnya disitu teteh jungwoo jadi tukang marah-marah. Beda banget sama image ramah yg suka dia tampilin di awal. Di ospek fakultas, maba disuruh beli makanan yg namanya udah diplesetin sama panitia. Katanya buat baksos. Per harinya gw bisa ngabisin duit 200ribu kalo diitung sama ongkos grabcar ke tamansari panoramic. Di ospek fakultas, gw kebetulan ada di kelompok 7 yg namanya rumyang. Cuma gw cowo yg dari prodi pgsd, sisanya dari prodi pendidikan ekonomi akuntansi, matematika sama biologi. Cowo cuma 5biji, meanwhile yg betina ada belasan.

Pembimbing gw cowo, namanya Yuta Kim Kurniawan. Dia Brojol waktu bonyoknya lagi kerja di jepang, pertama kali bisa lari pas lagi liburan di bali, rumahnya di Pacitan tapi pubernya di bandung. Udah ngerantau lama, jadi mentalnya udah strong.

Si johnny kebagian kelompok 1 yg isinya cewe-cewe cantik. udah dua hari dia dipepetin terus, banyak yg modusin juga, sedangkan gw merana karena belum bisa mup on dari teteh jungwoo meskipun yang modusin gw nyatanya lebih banyak dari si bule cibaduyut muehehe. Pembimbingnya juga cakep, namanya kak seungcheol Deviansyah. katanya kak seungcheol ini sepupuan sama irwansyah, sempet nentang juga sama hubungan zaskia-irwan karna dia pikir cuma acha yg lebih cocok jadi sepupu iparnya.

Oke, lupain kak seungcheol.

Yang ketiga, ada ospek jurusan. Lamanya cuma sehari tapi katanya ini ospek paling greget. Gak tau juga sih acaranya bakalan ada apa aja, karna gw sebenernya ogah banget kalo harus ikut ospek kek gini. Tubuh udah gak karuan, terlalu cape tapi gak bisa tidur. Malem2 malah dipake kelayapan buat beli barang sama makanan yg disuruh panitia. Harusnya kan molor aja.

[D1 ospek fakultas]

"jalan pelan-pelan, jangan ada yg dorong temennya! Heh kamu yg rambutnya kribo! Tangannya tolong dijaga! Kak yuta! Mohon tertibkan anak bimbingannya!" Teteh jungwoo teriak-teriak deket tangga pas mahasiswa lagi desek-desekan di tangga. Tadi panitia nyuruh maba supaya kumpul di aula FKIP, katanya bakalan ada banyak acara seru meskipun gw agak ragu.

"Biasa aja kali teh, tenggorokannya gak takut putus? Berisik amat kek emak-emak di pasar. Tukang sayur aja gak seberisik ini" Teteh jungwoo melototin gw yg barusan usil nyeletuk.

Bodo amatlah, gw udah males pura-pura jadi cowo baik. aslinya gw emang agak bobrok, usil, bahkan sedikit crazy (ini kata si johnny). Toh kalo sekarang gw pura2 baik juga teteh jungwoo gak bakal jadi pacar gw kan?

Yeah... anggap aja gw udah nyerah (meskipun belum bisa move on). Lebih baik mundur daripada harus ngerusak hubungan orang lain ye kan? Kalo emang jodoh, ntar juga dia lari sendiri ke pelukan gw muehehe.

Kak yuta yg kebetulan ada di belakang gw refleks nepok jidat. Dia bisikin sesuatu di telinga gw, "Lucas, moncongnya tolong dikondisikan"

Gw facepalm. Yakali bibir seksi aing dikira moncong buaya.

Teteh jungwoo gak berenti natap, gw bales natap sampe akhirnya rombongan depan gw bergerak terus sampe ke atas dan teteh jungwoo pun hilang dari jangkauan mata indah gw. *eaaa

"Lucas, kamu gak budeg kan? Pasti denger dong apa kata kakak tadi" Tanya kak yuta.

"Siap kak"

"Siap? tapi moncongnya senyum mulu daritadi, naksir teteh jungwoo kamu ya?" Tanya dia pake suara kenceng.

Kampret. Semoga aja kepalan tangan gw gak bersayap dan berakhir dengan bertengger manja di idung kak yuta. Aliando lelah pemirsa. Malu juga karna orang lain pada ngetawain.

"Duduk perkelompok dan jangan ribut! Kesopanannya tolong dijaga!" Teriak cowo bernametag jongin syahreza.

lah? Jangan-jangan dia masih sodaraan sama afghan syahreza? Tapi kok...burik?

"kepada semua Pembimbing, segera menghadap kak jungwoo!" Teriak kak jongin sekali lagi.

Gw yang baru aja duduk di lantai sama temen satu kelompok langsung mandang kak yuta. Muka dia langsung pucet. Sambil masang senyum tabah, dia bilang sama anak-anak yg lain biar gak perlu khawatir sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Pasti kak yuta dieksekusi kak jungwoo gara-gara celetukan lo tadi" tuduh winwin, temen sekelompok gw yg dari prodi pendidikan biologi.

"Kalo emang bener, gw bakalan minta maaf sama kak yuta nanti. Sekarang mending kita diem aja trus perhatiin makhluk burik yg lagi khotbah di depan sana" jawab gw kalem.

"Gentle juga lo, tapi lebih gentle lagi kalo misalkan lo minta maaf juga sama kak jungwoo karna udah ngatain dia kaya emak-emak pasar"

"Ntar deh di DM"

"Secara langsung aja biar-"

"Kalian berdua yg asyik ngobrol di belakang! Silahkan Maju ke depan!"

Mampus!

Gw akhirnya beraniin diri buat maju ke depan. Di belakang, si winwin jalan sambil nunduk. Kak jongin nyerahin mic ke gw sama winwin trus nyuruh kami buat bediri madep ke temen-temen.

"Siapa lagi yang mau jadi artis dadakan kaya mereka?" Para maba kompak gelengin kepala.

"Ok, sekarang kalian coba perkenalkan diri"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya lucas maruli hasiholan dewantoro dari prodi PGSD. Panggil aja lucas"

"Halo lucas~" sahut semua maba sambil cekikikan, ada yang kedip-kedip genit juga tapi males gw ladenin. Ayem Sawri brader, gw gak mau ngebaperin anak orang selain anaknya om minho hehe.

"Saya winwin Bachdim eh winwin gonzales eh winwin pamungkas dari prodi pendidikan biologi, salam kenal"

"Halo winwin~"

Kak jongin garukin pipinya sambil natap bingung ke arah winwin. "Jadi, kamu winwin pamungkas? Adiknya mas bambang dong?"

Winwin nyengir, "Bukan om-eh kak"

"Ok, silahkan kembali ke tempat asal kalian. Tapi awas jangan ngobrol!"

Setelahnya, ada acara ngapalin hymne fkip, terus lagu-lagu unpas yg lainnya. Gak kerasa waktu udah berjalan begitu aja. Sebelum adzan dzuhur, panitia udah ngomando nyuruh maba bubar tapi jangan dulu pulang karna harus ikut technical meeting di prodi masing-masing.

Prodi gw tempatnya di kliningan-buah batu, kampusnya mandiri khusus buat satu prodi tapi jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kampus pusat tempat gw bediri sekarang. Untungnya panitia udah nyediain angkot buat transportasi. Yg punya duit atau kendaraan mah enak, bisa langsung pergi sekarang juga tanpa takut telat. Gw sih termasuk ke orang punya duit tapi males keluar modal, sukanya yg gratisan.

Dari kejauhan, si johnny siul-siul. Gw celingukan, dia manggil gw atau siapa?

"Sini lo panjul! Malah celingukan" Teriaknya.

Si goblok! Masih aja manggil gw panjul.

"Ada perlu apa lo?" Tanya gw pas udah ada di depannya.

"Kita berangkat bareng aja sekarang. Yg nunggu angkot berangkatnya lama. Kalo telat kita bisa dimarahin panitia disana, katanya lebih ganas dari teteh jungwoo"

"Lo bawa motor, john?"

Johnny ngegelengin kepala, "masalah itumah bisa diatur" dia ngode ke gw biar nengok ke arah parkiran.

"Maksud lo?" tanya gw bingung.

"Di parkiran ada si sehun bro! Kita bisa nebengin mobil tu makhluk"

"Takut ngerepotin ah" ogah gw kalo harus ngerepotin orang lain, apalagi orang yg baru kenal.

"Sans aja elah! Kuy cabut!" Johnny emang keknya hobi banget nyeret orang. Gak ngomando dulu kalo mau narik tangan. "Hun! Woy Sehun!"

Kak sehun senyum dari kejauhan trus nyamperin, "Weits si kulkas, 3 hari gak ketemu malah makin bangsat aja. Pasti banyak yg modusin nih haha."

Johnny nyahut, "yg modusin banyak tapi nyantolnya cuma di teteh jungwoo"

Gw facepalm, "Kak, boleh nebeng ke kampus 3 gak?" Tanya gw ngalihin pembicaraan. Lagi males bahas teteh jungwoo sumpah. Bawaannya tuh nyesek mulu.

"Bolehlah, gw juga mau jemput bokap yg lagi ada kunjungan kesana"

"Thanks bro! Lo emang sepupu terbaik yg gw punya" kata si johnny.

"Ah elu! Giliran kek gini aja baru muji gua!" Kak sehun beralih mandangin gw. "Luc, cewe yg di postingan instagram elo semalem...siapa? Mantan? Caption lu singkat padat ambigu banget pake bilang kangen segala"

haduh bangsul! Papih is shaking kalo gini caranya. Siap-siap aja ni makhluk kemakan sendiri sama omongannya tempo hari. "Itu mamih gw. Kenapa?"

"Eh anjir serius? Tante tante kok bisa seksi gitu?" Dia melotot gak percaya.

"Serius kak. Jadi kapan berangkatnya nih?"

"Gw harus punya SIM dulu, bro" jawab kak sehun.

"Lo gak punya SIM, kak?"

"Surat Izin Mengemudi mobil sih punya, tapi Surat Izin Menafkahi mamih lo gw belum punya, bro"

Wokay zip. Welcome, papih tiri.

.

.

.

.

Techmeet bubar jam 5 sore tadi dan udah setengah jam gw bediri di depan gerbang, nunggu driver ojol tapi gak nongol-nongol. Karna kesel juga akhirnya gw cancel aja. hari ini keknya lengkap banget, Kepala udah pusing, perut lapar, hati terluka(?), keringet dingin gk berenti netes, tenggorokan sakit. Semoga aja gak bakalan kenapa-napa. Kalo gw sakit bisa ribet, males denger celotehan grandma ntar. Gw celingukan dan Kebetulan nemu ibu-ibu lagi jualan aqua di pinggir jalan, akhirnya gw mutusin buat nanya aja ke dia.

"Permisi bu, saya mau tanya. Ibu tau jalan ke apartemen tamansari panoramic?"

"Oh iya tau, kalo dari sini naik aja angkot gede bage cuma sekali. Bilang aja sama supirnya kalo ade ini mau ke tamansari panoramic"

"Makasih bu"

Gw jalan bentar agak jauh buat nungguin angkot. Sampe di depan SMKN 4 Bandung, sesosok manusia berambut coklat karamel yg lagi jalan kaki sambil nundukin kepala berhasil nyita perhatian gw. Loh? Itu kan teteh jungwoo? Kok bisa ada disini?

"Teh?" Panggil gw ragu pas dia udah agak deketan. Dia ngedongak terus buang muka pas tau kalo gw yg manggil dia barusan.

"Udah beres acaranya?" Tanya dia tanpa mandang gw sedikitpun.

"Udah. Teteh ngapain disini?"

"Ya pulang lah! Rumah teteh emang di daerah sini" jawab dia ketus. Duh ahay, kayanya ada yg lagi jual mahal.

"Teh, soal tadi siang...aku mau minta maaf"

Dia akhirnya mandang gw terus jawab,

"gapapa. Udah biasa dikatain sama maba kurang ajar sejenis kamu"

Buset, pedes amat jawabannya!

"Waktu aku nepis tangan teteh, sebenernya itu kepaksa karna gak mau jadi fitnah. Lagian pacar teteh juga ngamatin dari jauh, maaf ya?"

"never mind, lucas. Gak usah dipikirin"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, teteh mau gak aku traktir?" So soan mau nraktir padahal duit tinggal cepe anjir. Tapi Gapapalah, demi teteh jungwoo tercinta.

Dia ngegelengin kepala. "Maaf, tapi teteh ada janji sama seseorang"

Gw mangut-mangut sambil masang ekspresi santai. "Teh, tadi kak yuta gak diapa-apain kan?"

"Cuma dimarahin" ah bangsat, suka bingung mau ngobrolin apa kalo cewe udah jawab simple kek gini.

"Angkotnya udah dateng, aku duluan ya teh?" Pamit gw daripada harus kejebak suasana canggung berkepanjangan. Diliat dari muka si tetehnya aja keknya dia ogah deket-deket sama gw.

"Hati-hati di jalan, lucas" teteh jungwoo senyum sambil nepuk pundak gw sebelum pergi. Yawla... gemes banget aing sama gigi kelincinya _ daritadi kek senyum! pasti betah gw ngobrol lama sama dia.

TIINNN TIIIINN

eh bujug ngagetin aja tu supir angkot!

"Jadi naik gak de?" Tanya supir angkot. Mukanya serem anjir, bikin merinding bulu otong.

"I-iya om"

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucas pulang" kata gw pelan pas pintu apartemen kebuka. kepala udah pusing banget, mana badan juga mulai menggigil. Keknya demam, terus besok gimana ospek aing? Masa bolos sih?

"Anak mamih udah pulang? Welcome home, lucas~" tiba-tiba mami datang entah dari mana langsung meluk gw kenceng banget.

"Kapan mami kesini?" Tanya gw sambil meluk dia.

"tadi sore baru nyampe. Renjun sama haechan juga ikut, papih kamu paling kesininya besok" mamih ngeraba punggung gw yg basah.

"Basah banget, sayang? Tubuh kamu juga anget. Kamu sakit?"

"Gatau mih, udah pusing daritadi"

"Ganti baju dulu sana, nanti mamih suruh om henry panggil dokter buat meriksa kamu. Udah ganti baju langsung ke dapur, kamu harus makan. Atau mau mamih anterin aja makanannya ke kamar kamu?"

"Ga usah mih, ntar aku aja yg pergi ke dapur"

Ini yg gw suka dari mamih, perhatian banget orangnya, gak ngedepanin emosi kaya emak-emak garang yg suka ngomelin anaknya tiap hari, mamih juga gak ringan tangan, kalo kesel paling sebatas nyubit pipi tapi gak kenceng. Kalo lagi berantem sama papih juga gak pernah teriak-teriak sampe banting meja, kagak pernah! Paling diem, nangis sendiri di balkon kamar mereka besoknya paling udah baikan lagi (ini hasil ngintip gw selama 17 tahun tinggal sama mereka).

Waktu ganti baju, perut gak berenti keroncongan. Grandma juga udah heboh teriak-teriak nyuruh gw ke dapur.

Tok tok tok

"Woy! shalatnya berapa ratus rakaat sih kok lama banget? Udah lapar nih! Ganti bajunya udah kelar belom?"

Cklek

Pas gw buka pintu, renjun udah berkacak pinggang sambil nunjuk muka gw pake jarinya. "Sakit aja masih ngeselin, gimana kalo sembuh?" Gerutu dia.

"Berisik lo tuyul!"

Renjun lari ngeduluin gw ke dapur terus narik tangannya grandma, "omah tau gak? Tadi kak lucas ngatain renjun tuyul!"

Mulai lagi ni bocah, laporan terus sama tetua. Siap-siap aja kuping gw panas gegara diomelin grandma.

Mamih narik renjun biar duduk lagi di kursinya, "Udah ah jangan ribut. Kasian kakak kamu lagi sakit"

"Duhay mamih panutanQ aylafyuh"

"Udah ah diem. Makan yg tenang jangan ada yg berisik" grandma bersuara, yg lain pun diem.

"Lucas, besok kamu istirahat aja. Biar mamih yang ke kampus buat ngasihin surat dari dokter. Sekalian mau beresin masalah keuangan kamu, kemaren baru bayar 7 juta kan?"

Gw cuma ngangguk, males jawab soalnya kepala udah pusing banget. Cenat cenut coy. Btw, biaya total perkuliahan tahun pertama emang lumayan gede, totalnya Rp 15.150.000 dan kemaren gw baru bayar 7 juta karna mami bilang uangnya belum ada soalnya dipake dulu buat keperluan haechan sama renjun. Beruntung pihak kampus juga ngasih keringanan, biaya minimal pembayaran di awal harus 6,5 juta untuk seluruh mahasiswa. Masih banyak yg baru bayar segitu, salah satunya gw.

"Minum air putih yg banyak. Nanti kalo ada apa-apa panggil mamih aja ya?" Mamih ngecup kening gw sebelum pergi dari kamar. Kalo misalkan ada kak sehun sama johnny, pasti abis gw dikatain anak manja. Padahal gw sih biasa aja, mamihnya aja yg terlalu baeseneng banget ngemanjain anak-anaknya dan kadang bikin orang salah sangka.

"Gw emang cinta sama teteh jungwoo, tapi yg jadi pemenang di hati gw tetep mamih orangnya" gw ngegumam sendiri sambil merem.

"Bang, udah mau tidur?" Haechan tiba-tiba dateng terus rebahan di samping gw.

"Jauh-jauh dari gw, dek. Ntar kalo kamu ikutan sakit gimana?"

Dia malah sengaja melukin gw dari samping, "abang tau gak tempat jualan boneka di daerah sini?"

"Mau beli boneka buat siapa? Jangan hamburin duit buat orang gak penting, ngapain juga kamu beli boneka?"

Duh yalord, padahal tadi gw juga ampir ngehamburin duit buat teteh jungwoo. Ntar lagi gak mau deh, kasian mamih papih susah nyari duit.

"Boneka buat ade lah bang, pengennya sih yang gede biar bisa dipeluk trus dijadiin bantal. Abang kan udah kuliah, papih juga jarang pulang, mamih sibuk ngajar, kak renjun suka asik sendiri di kamar jadi gak ada yg nemenin ade"

"Kenapa gak main aja sama temen kamu?"

"Mamih ngelarang ade keluyuran semenjak marak tragedi hamil duluan. Paling dibolehin keluar buat jajan sama les doang"

"Kan ada wifi di rumah, kenapa harus bosen?"

"Mata suka perih kalo lama-lama mandangin laptop sama handphone. Intinya sekarang itu masa tergabutnya ade di rumah semenjak abang minggat"

Kasian juga sih sama ade bungsu gw yg satu ini. Dia emang yg paling deket sama gw, biasanya kalo ngomong suka cablak, gak ada filtrasi. Di rumah kalo lagi banyak cucian biasanya dia nawarin diri buat ngebantu, trus gw disuruh beres-beres rumah aja biar kerjaan cepet selesai. Bagi-bagi tugaslah. Kasian mami kalo harus beres-beres rumah pas pulang ngajar.

Dia curhat kaya gini tuh jarang banget, apalagi harus pake bahasa yg terbilang agak sopan sampe manja-manjaan. Biasanya cuma ngobrolin tentang kpop. Kite bedua kebetulan sefandom, sama-sama demen tuwais, fansnya teteh jihyo juga. Ehe.

"Nanti deh abang nyuruh temen buat beliin boneka gede di deket kampus. Ada tempat namanya istana boneka. Simpen aja duitnya buat ditabung di celengan ayam, biar abang yg bayarin"

Haechan senyum, "makasih bang"

Gw ngotak-ngatik handphone bentar sebelum disodorin ke haechan, "kasih tau mamih buat kasihin aja suratnya ke orang ini, dia temen abang namanya johnny. Di gerbang besok pasti dia baris paling belakang soalnya orang ini suka telat datang"

"Siap bang"

"Btw, tadi mamih kemana pas keluar dari sini?"

haechan masang wajah bosen, "Kayanya mau bikin tik tok deh sama grandma"

To Be Continue


	3. Teman ?

Chapter 3 : Teman?

"Ngapain selingkuh? Mending bikin tik-tok"

-mamih pembasmi pelakor-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makasih reviewnya buat para reader yg budiman. Sider juga makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca ff bobrok ini. Jangan bosen nunggu kelanjutannya. Gw mungkin bakalan bikin ff ini jadi kurang lebih 17 chapter (baru mungkin ya).

Monmaaf ya diksinya ancur. Yg kemaren ngePM pen ada NoRen kapan-kapan deh dibikinin ffnya langsung Khusus edisi ramadhan tapi oneshoot aja wokeh? Ehe.

Yg kemaren pengen dibikinin moment changmin baekhyun, mohon bersabar karna itu ada di chapter 6 atau 7lah kira-kira.

Oh iya, apa cuma gw yg ngakak waktu TL heboh ngebahas mas mantan (kak changmin) ngefollow ignya mamih baekhyuni?

Ah elah kebanyakan bacot kan gua? Maaf, silahkan langsung baca.

Cekidot(?)

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

"Kak, bangun! Omah bilang bentar lagi papih nyampe"

Renjun mencet-mencet idung gw sambil tangan kirinya nyoretin-Tunggu!

"HEH TUYUL! WAJAH GW DIAPAIN?"

Gw natap horror ke tangan renjun yg lagi megang eyeliner mamih. Gila ni bocah! baru aja gw bangkit dari pembaringan, dia udah ngajak tarung. Kalo aja dia bukan ade kandung, kagak bakalan selamet dah ntu gigi karna bakalan gw rontokin habis-habisan sampe ke akar.

"Maaf, aku cuma ngebatik doang soalnya minggu depan ada praktikumnya hehe. Kakak sih susah dibangunin" kata dia sambil cengengesan.

Gw ngehela nafas, gak tega mau marahin si imut kesayangan papih. Akhirnya dengan berbekal kebesaran otong-maksud gw kebesaran hati dan kelapangan dada, gw bangkit buat ngecek seindah mana mahakarya tuyul itu di wajah ganteng gw.

Dalem ati gw refleks istighfar sebanyak2nya karna ternyata dia gak boong soal acara ngebatiknya. Muka gw beneran udah kek kain gan! Penuh corak dan motif yg kaya akan kearifan lokal dan nilai-nilai budaya nusantara.

Sampe digambarin burung merak di jidat.

Di pipi kiri ada gambar badak-eh kudanil-eh pokoknya hewan montok dah! Bentuknya gak jelas, ada culanya tapi hewan itu lagi mangap lebar sambil nunjukin giginya persis kek kudanil. Pipi kanan gw digambarin cendrawasih yg lagi terbang bawa angklung, sisanya diisi sama pola-pola batik rumit yg bahkan belum pernah gw pelajarin. Indah banget kan gais?

Renjun kabur sebelum gw sempet ngomong. Lagi-lagi, gw cuma diem. Males ribut, lagian papih bentar lagi nyampe. Mending nyari makan daripada buang-buang tenaga buat ngurusin si calon pembatik nasional.

"males mandi anjir! ngapa juga sih ni kepala masih aja pusing!?"

Gw nengok ke arah jam dinding. Ternyata sekarang udah jam 11 siang. perasaan baru aja tadi gw tidur nyenyak pasca solat subuh.

"Sepi banget, mamih kemana sih? Masa jam segini belum pulang dari kampus?"

Handphone di meja nakas tiba-tiba bunyi. Pas gw cek ternyata mamih nelpon. Panjang umur, baru aja diomongin.

"Halo mih? Ada apa?"

"Kamu udah makan? Obatnya udah di minum? Suruh om henry ngecek suhu tubuh kamu lagi ya? Ini mamih masih di jalan, kejebak macet. Papih kamu udah nyampe belum?"

Duh bu ibu kalo nanya suka ngeborong, cepet banget mulutnya. giliran belanja aja minta diskon, mana lama milihnya. Lah anjir ngapa juga gw jadi bahas itu?

"Papih belum nyampe. Boro2 makan, mih. Aku baru bangun, thanks for dede renjun yg udah ngasih surprise. Seneng deh punya adik berbakat plus perhatian kaya dia"

Pait pait pait. Seneng apanya, yg ada malah kesel setengah mampus.

"Nah gitu dong kali-kali akur sama dia, jangan ribut mulu. Makan dulu sana, tapi sebelumnya cuci tangan sama muka dulu. jigongnya jan lupa diusap. Tidur kamu kan gak lengkap kalo gak bikin sistem irigasi di pipi"

Tangan gw nyentuh pinggiran bibir dan nemu ada bekas kekeringan disana. Bener juga kata mamih, ternyata semalem gw bikin sistem irigasi di pipi. Gw juga ngelirik bantal sekilas dan ternyata disana udah kebentuk kepulauan.

Andai aja pulau kek gitu bisa dijual, gak bakalan bosen gw ngiler! Bisa kaya mendadak, ngalahin om donghae bistok panggabean si juragan empang kenamaan dari samosir ehe.

"Lucas? Kamu masih denger mamih kan?"

"Iya mih ada apa lagi?"

"Uang jajan kamu ada di laci nakas. Kalo makanan di dapur abis, kamu ngorder makanan di go food aja. Jadi gak usah cape kelayapan, eh iya jangan lupa kasih bintang 5 buat drivernya. Cepet sembuh ya sayang? Mamih gak mau bujangan penerus kegagahan papih tepar lagi kaya semalem"

Ini yg bikin gw gak nyesel lahir dari rahim seorang baekhyun hasiholan. sekolah/ngampus boleh libur tapi bukan berarti duit buat jajan juga ikutan libur. Meskipun lebay, tapi ibu kek dia tuh emang beneran ibu idaman. Duh mamihQ, ay laf yuh.

"Ok mih, makasih ya? Aku sayang mamih, hati-hati di jalan hehe"

"Sama-sama, ganteng~~"

Jarang banget anak cowo jaman sekarang bisa sedeket ini sama ibu sendiri. Kebanyakan temen gw juga ngatain kalo interaksi gw sama ortu itu agak geli di mata mereka. Bodo amat gw mau dikatain anak mamih kek! Anak manja kek! Yg penting gw bersyukur karena tuhan masih ngasih gw kesempatan buat nyurahin rasa sayang ke orang tua selagi mereka masih ada. Itung-itung balas budi karena mamih udah sudi ngeden bertaruh nyawa buat ngebiarin gw ngeliat indahnya dunia.

Sebelum naro handphone, gw aktifin dulu data selulernya. Dan ternyata, tadi pagi banyak missed call dari kak sehun, johnny, si winwin sama kak yuta di whatsapp. banyak nomor baru juga yg ngepc nanyain keadaan gw. Terharu dong coy! Ternyata banyak yg perhatian.

"Lucas! Mamih kamu tadi nyuruh om ngecek tapi om ada kelas siang ini. Termometernya ada di laci, kamu cek aja suhu tubuh sendiri, tau kan gimana caranya?" Om henry teriak dari luar. Gw tebak dia lagi di dapur karena sedari tadi gw udah nyium aroma masakan.

Gw nyahut, "iya om, lucas tau, tenang aja"

"Selipin di ketek sampe bunyi terus laporan sama om ntar! Kalo suhunya diatas 37, telpon dokter yg semalem. Kartu namanya ada di laci"

"Siap om" kata gw sambil nyamperin dia.

"Nasi gorengnya udah mateng, om gak sempet bikin bubur soalnya takut telat ngampus. Kamu sajiin sendiri aja ya? Udah telat nih" kata dia sambil matiin kompor terus noleh ke gw.

Mukanya langsung masang ekspresi kaget berlebihan. "WANJEEER JURIG! NGAGETIN AJA LO! Itu muka apa kaleng lasegar? Digambarin badak segala! Untung gak dikasih cap kaki tiga"

Gw ngehela nafas, "ini ulah renjun"

Dia ngambil tasnya yg ditaro di meja makan.

"Siap-siap tu anak diamuk yang mulia princess baekhyuni"

"Amin"

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Suara pintu kebanting sukses ngagetin gw sampe sosis di dalem mulut aja langsung salto ke tenggorokan.

"Ohok ohok" gw buru-buru ngambil air dari kulkas trus minum kek orang gurun yg baru nemu seember air setelah sekian lama berkelana bersama unta.

"Pih! Kamu salah paham! Gak perlu nonjok orang juga cuma karena cemburu buta! Dia gak salah apa-apa!"

Tumben mamih teriak-teriak? Suara sepatu hak tinggi mamih sama sepatu papih kedenger sahutan di lantai. Keknya mamih lagi ngejar papih deh, entah drama rumah tangga macam apa lagi yg mau mereka tontonin ke gw. Mnding lanjutin makan, daripada nimbrung terus kena gaplok kan gawat nasib wajah shah rukh khan-maksudnya wajah gw hwhwhw.

"Salah paham gimana? Udah jelas kan kamu tadi jalan bareng si mantan terindah?" Lah? Mamih selingkuh?

"Kak Changmin cuma nganterin pulang karena kebetulan dia mau ke pasar gede bage yg searah sama apartemen ini pih!" Kak changmin siapa sih anjir? Bikin al ghazali kepo aja!

"pake gocar atau naik taksi kan bisa! uang yg aku kirim masih kurang hah? Kalo masih sanggup bayar taxi kenapa harus nebeng sama orang asing?!" Papih kedengerannya udah emosi banget sampe suaranya kenceng gitu.

Ade gw pada kemana sih? Jan sampe mereka liat pertengkaran mamih papih.

"Kalo ada yg gratis kenapa harus pilih yg berbayar? Mamih juga harus hemat. Duit 60ribu itu cukup buat uang jajan haechan sama renjun seharian. Lagian kak changmin-"

"Yaudah terus aja bela kak changminnya-"

"Richard, denger! Kamu-"

"AKU APA? AKU SALAH? TERUS CUMA CHANGMIN YANG BENER? GITU? Terus-"

"RICHARD!" jerit mamih kenceng banget.

Sosis di mulut gw sampe salto lagi gan, dan samar-samar gw denger helaan nafas lega dari wc deket dapur. Jadi merinding, jangan-jangan ada mbak kunti lagi numpang berak?

Hening sejenak, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba suasana di apartemen mendadak mencekam.

Gw naro sendok terus nyamperin mereka yg lagi saling tatap. Kalo papih natapnya tajem sambil masang wajah bengis, mamih gw natep papih pake ekspresi lelah. Matanya juga udah basah. Suka gak tega kalo udah liat mamih nangis. Papih gw orangnya emang emosian, meskipun kalo romantis suka gak tanggung-tanggung.

"Papih istirahat aja, gak usah cemburuan sampe bikin mamih nangis kaya gini" kata gw sebelum bawa mamih pergi ke kamar om henry.

Gw bawa mamih duduk di ranjang, "Mamih jangan nangis, istirahat ya? jangan sampe sakit. Masalahnya diurus ntar aja, sekarang kalian kan sama-sama cape, hati juga suka gak karuan kalo tubuh kelelahan"

Mamih senyum (palsu) trus ngusap telinga gw pelan, "makasih sayang. Btw, Hari ini kamu ganteng banget"

Gw tau itu bukan pujian, tapi kode yg mengarah ke wajah gw yg udah gak karuan mirip asbak warnet.

"Ini ulah renjun, lucas gak tau apa-apa. Sumpah mih, nyentuh make up mamih aja lucas gak berani" aku gw.

"Sejam lagi tolong bangunin mamih ya? Jangan lupa suruh renjun temuin mamih disini, kalo bisa pintunya dikunci dari luar ya sayang?" pinta mamih pake suara lembutnya. Iya...lembut sih, tapi bikin suudzon. Jangan-jangan dia mau ngegampar si tuyul?

"sayang? Kamu gak tuli kan? Tolong ya?"

Duh jomblo sejak embrio dipanggil sayang sama emak sendiri langsung baper. "S-siap nyonya"

Cklek

"Mih" haechan nerobos masuk. Mamih melotot maksimal, kaget liat wajah anak bungsunya ternyata dicoretin juga pake eyeliner.

"Yaampun haechan! Siapa yang bikin kamu jadi avatar kaya gini?" Tanya mamih khawatir.

Gw cuma diem, nahan ketawa karna gak kuat liat muka dia yang dicoretin eyeliner ngebentuk panah dari ujung jidat sampe ke dagu, terus panahnya bercabang juga ke pipi.

"Tadi aku ketiduran pas baca buku di kamar grandma, bangun2 muka udah kaya gini mih. Kirain beneran dinobatin jadi penyelamat bumi dari serangan negara api, tapi aku langsung sadar, avatar kan panahnya biru bukan item"

Mamih narik nafas dalem-dalem, persis kek grandma yg siap mau neriakin cucu2nya biar pada makan. Gw mundur, tutup telinga terus-

"REUNJIN HASIHOLAN! MAMIH POTONG UANG JAJAN KAMU SELAMA SEBULAN!"

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, tubuh gw udah agak mendingan jadi tadi gw mandi aja karena gak sanggup hidup dengan badan selengket itu. Renjun gak jadi dikurung karena minta perlindungan sama papih, tapi tetep bakalan dipotong uang jajannya seharga eyeliner.

Papih bilang jadi cowo itu harus berani tanggung jawab dan renjun cuma mangut2 pas diceramahin. Haechan sih kalem aja, gak marah-marah karena sibuk makan snack yang papih bawain. Sedangkan mamih kayanya masih belum sudi keluar. Diem-diem papih juga terus ngelirik ke kamar om henry sedari tadi.

Soal misteri mbak kunti di WC deket dapur tadi, ternyata itu renjun yg lagi berak. Dia ngehela nafas lega karna BABnya lancar setelah berjuang ngeden sampe kaki rasanya kesemutan. Tadinya dia sembelit, tapi setelah denger teriakan mamih yg bikin kaget ta*i dalem perutnya, akhirnya acaranya di WC lancar jaya.

"hey man! OSPEKnya gimana?" Tanya papih tiba-tiba sambil nepuk pundak agak kenceng pas gw duduk di samping dia.

Renjun sama haechan udah masuk ke kamar grandma sambil ngebawa semua snack, gak nyisain satupun buat gw. Seperti biasa, mereka ribut sepanjang perjalanan mulai dari rebutan chitato, sampe jambak2an cuma karna yg bungsu gak sengaja numpahin basreng ma icih ke lantai.

"Seru, mirip sama MOS di SMA dulu tapi agak ngeselin" jawab gw.

"Udah dapet temen baru?"

"Udah dong man! ada anak rektor sama sepupunya juga yg kebetulan dua2nya sejurusan sama gw, ada yg namanya winwin pamungkas, banyak deh pokoknya"

Tatapan papih ngedadak serius. "Jangan dulu nyari temen hidup. Kuliah aja yang bener"

Gw ngangguk trus dia lanjut ceramah, "Ngikat cewe itu bukan sama kata-kata cinta atau pake status pacar. kamu tau kan agama kita ngelarang pacaran? Kalo tertarik, silahkan kenalan tapi harus tau batasan. Kalo mau ngikat, langsung khitbah terus halalin. Untuk sekarang, misalkan kalo kamu emang udah nemu, jaga aja dia diem-diem jangan sampe dirusak orang"

Gw ketawa, "temen2 suka bilang kalo cowo yg gak berani nyatain perasaan itu pengecut. Papih dulu nembak mamih gak?"

Dia ngegelengin kepala, "nggak, kami udah kenal sejak orok jadi agak canggung lah kalo papih tiba-tiba nembak. Lagian dia udah pacaran sama changmin si temen sebangku papih dulu. Papih biarin aja mereka pacaran, tapi harus waspada juga jangan sampe mamih kamu dirusak"

Pernah denger sih dari grandma kalo katanya mamih sama papih itu temenan sejak orok meskipun papih lebih tua setaun. Mereka sempet pisah waktu SMP karena papih harus ngikutin kakek yesung ke jakarta. Mereka sesekolah lagi pas SMA di bandung, rumahnya tetanggaan pula. Kalo kata grandma, mereka udah kaya ade kakak sekaligus sohib sepersengklekan.

Dia nyenderin punggungnya ke sofa, terus mandang langit-langit sambil senyum. "Dulu papih gak secool ini loh man, sengklek bangetlah istilahnya sampe mamih kamu ngasih julukan pelawak terkonyol. Waktu kelas X, papih bilang ke mamih kamu kalo papih mau buat bisnis, dia malah ketawa gak percaya. Padahal waktu itu papih serius karna dapet warisan gede banget dari kakek buyut kamu, lumayan buat bangun kosan tiga lantai di tanah milik nenek kamu yg deket Salah satu sekolah favorit di kota ini"

"Sekarang gw tau darimana kesengklekan jiwa ini berasal. Terus gimana bisnisnya bro?"

Jangan aneh, gw sama papih kalo ngobrol emang kek sohib, bahasanya gak tentu, kadang manggil 'kamu','elo','bro','man', bebas dah pokoknya.

"Jadi dong. Pas kelas XI, papih udah punya penghasilan sendiri. Sering juga nraktirin mamih kamu tiap kali para penghuni bayarin kosan."

"Kok papih bisa nikung om changmin?"

"Itu namanya bukan nikung. Mamih kamu kan masih milik orang tuanya, belum ada yg ngiket pake akad" papih ngelirik pintu kamar om henry, "waktu awal kelas 12, papih pindah sekolah tanpa pamit dulu karna beberapa alasan yg gak bisa papih jelasin secara singkat. Katanya pas tau papih pindah, mamih kamu nangis sampe ngurung diri di kamar"

"Terus terus?" Tanya gw penasaran. Kapan lagi coba ngobrolin tentang masa mudanya papih? Kali aja dapat pencerahan hehe.

"Akhirnya setelah pisah 4 tahun tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun, pas mamih kamu lagi patah hati karna gak jadi nikah sama changmin, papih datang ke rumah dia. Langsung ngelamar, gak peduli sama resiko ditolak. Yg penting datang aja dulu"

Wagelaseh jantan banget papih aing!! jadi pengen gitu juga, Tapi kalo nanti teteh jungwoo keburu dilamar kak jaehyun...ah gataulah! Jadi nyesek anjir

"Kenapa gak tunangan aja dulu sampe mamih wisuda?"

"Papih itu cuma cowo biasa yg bakalan khilaf kalo harus berduaan terus sama mamih kamu, apalagi kalo udah nyandang status calon suami. Daripada jinah berkepanjangan mnding langsung halalin. Lagian selama 4 tahun pisah itu papih udah nyiapin diri buat jadi cowo tanggung jawab, bukan cuma tanggung jawab ke mamih, tapi ke diri sendiri juga. Penghasilan udah punya, umur udah cukup, calon udah ada, mental udah siap, mamih kamu juga gak nolak, ngapain harus ditunda?"

Gw garuk-garuk jidat, "pih, gw pen bisnis juga"

"bisnis apaan?"

"Bisnis kos-kosan" jawab gw sambil nyengir.

Papih facepalm. "Jenggot fir'aun enteng banget cocotnya. Asal lo tau aja lucas, ngebangun kosan itu gak cukup pake duit goceng. Harga semen sama pasir itu gak semurah es kepal milo"

"Papih kan banyak duit, bagi-bagi lah sama anak sendiri. Jangan pelit dong engkau wahai juragan kosan"

"Papih masih belum rela ngelepas gelar itu, kalo kamu dapet kosan, renjun juga pasti pengen, terus haechan juga pasti ngamuk kalo gak kebagian sedangkan papih cuma punya dua bangunan. Susah ngebaginya"

Mission failed. Ngebujuk papih itu susahnya minta ampun karna dia selalu punya banyak alasan. Keknya gw harus minta uang sama para tetua deh, mumpung masih pada idup.

"Yaudah-"

Ting tong!

"Buka pintunya cepet! Papih cape. Ngedongeng juga butuh tenaga bro!"

Gw nurut tanpa protes. Pas pintu kebuka, gw dibuat kaget karena...ADA TETEH JUNGWOO OH MAI GAD!

"samlekum! Woy kulkas! Udah sehat lo?" Tanya kak sehun sambil nyelonong masuk. Di tangannya ada dua kresek gede gatau apa isinya karna gak gw perhatiin.

Gw jawab salamnya dalem ati sambil ngelirik khawatir ke arah kak sehun. Bisa gawat kalo mulutnya berulah semisal ngegombalin mamih, soalnya sekarang ada papih, kalo dia beraksi, bisa bonyok ntu wajahnya yg seputih kapur barus.

"Hai lucas" sapa teteh jungwoo sambil senyum manis kek biasa.

"Silahkan masuk" kata gw sambil garuk tengkuk. Canggung anjir, mana si johnny udah senyum2 misterius di belakang teteh jungwoo sambil melukin boneka gede yg dibungkus plastik.

"Rezeki nomplok bro, hutang budi lo sama gw" bisik johnny pas dia ngelewatin gw.

"Eh ada tamu, silahkan duduk" sambut papih. Dia bediri tegak dan ngelebarin bibirnya ngebentuk senyuman ganteng sampe dimplenya keliatan.

Kak sehun nganga sebentar, natapin papih sambil jakunnya naik turun. Ekspresinya redup banget, kek langit siang hari yg mendadak ketutup awan hujan *ea.

"Halo om, nama saya sehun maulana jusuf. Anak rektor universitas tempat benih unggulan milik om menimba ilmu", Kak sehun ngejabat tangan papih terus duduk di sofa double. Boleh juga pujiannya wkwk. Gw dikatain benih unggulan.

"Saya richard, bapak biologis dari makhluk gosong yg lagi berdiri di samping kamu itu" jawab papih yg sukses bikin semuanya -kecuali gw-ketawa.

Johnny naro boneka pesenan gw di deket sofa. Sambil salim ke papih, dia nyengir "nama saya johnny, calon temen sekelas lucas nanti, ponakannya pak rektor juga hehe"

"Salam kenal john" jawab papih sambil senyum. Terus tatapan dia beralih ke teteh jungwoo yg sedari tadi kedip-kedip kek orang gugup.

"Lucas, dia temen kamu juga?" Tanya papih.

Gw natap teteh jungwoo sekilas terus jawab,

"i-iya bro, dia temen gw. Kenalin, namanya jungwoo ayudia safinatunnajah. Dia anak BEM yg ngospekin gw kemaren"

"halo om, saya jungwoo"

"Halo juga jungwoo. Duh lucas pinter banget nyari TEMEN. Cakep semua haha" kata papih kaya sengaja neken kata 'temen' sambil natap gw jail.

Teteh jungwoo senyum malu-malu, "makasih om hehe"

"Tunggu sebentar ya?" Gw ngacir ke dapur sambil nyeret papih.

Sampe di dapur, papih ngegerutu, "Ngapain sih lucas? Orang ganteng mau ngobrol sama temen kamu malah diseret-seret gini! Gak elit!"

"Pih, narsisnya tolong dikurangin! Papih cape kan? Sekarang papih istirahat aja sama mamih, biar lucas yg ngurus mereka"

Gawat kalo papih dibiarin ngobrol sama mereka, mulutnya kadang ember, bisa2 aib gw kebongkar. Dia juga orangnya kePDan, butuh waktu lebih dari sejam buat ngedengerin penjelasan dia tentang kegantengan dan sejuta prestasi seorang richard dewantoro di masa muda. Jadi gw suruh aja dia buat istirahat, itung2 ngasih dia kesempatan buat baikan sama mamih.

"Lucas, yakin yg cewe tadi itu temen kamu?" Tanya papih ngalihin pembicaraan waktu gw nuangin air teh dari teko.

Gw pura-pura gak denger, terus papih malah sengaja berdiri makin deket. "Lucas, yakin cuma temen?"

Gw ngehela nafas, "dia calon mantu papih di masa depan. Yeah...semoga aja beneran. Aminin dong pih"

Papih getok kepala gw pelan. "Amin! Awas jangan ditembak, tahan dulu ok?"

"Siap juragan" jawab gw sambil nuangin teh ke gelas ketiga.

"Yang kuat ya? Papih tau jelas, status paling pedih yg kita dapet dari gebetan itu kalo bukan dianggap 'kakak/adik' yapasti 'Temen'. Inget, jaga dia diem-diem tapi jangan jadiin dia prioritas kamu karna masih banyak hal yg lebih berguna buat diperjuangin"

Gw cuma ngangguk. Papih juga cuma diem pas gw bawa gelas dan piring yg isinya kue pake nampan. Gw kira percakapan kami udah aja sampe situ, ternyata pas di ambang pintu dapur, papih tiba-tiba Teriak

"Lucas, kamu tau gak apa yg lebih gerah dibanding kejebak macet di lampu merah pas matahari lagi semangat2nya bersinar?"

"Gatau pih"

"Kejebak friendzone di depan mata" jawab dia kenceng sambil ngakak heboh.

Gw langsung kabur ke ruang tamu, naro gelas di meja terus ngebekap kak sehun sama johnny yang udah ngakak guling-guling di sofa.

Teteh jungwoo juga ketawa, tapi gak seheboh dua kunyuk bersaudara yg udah aman di tangan gw barusan.

"Papih kamu lucu ih, lawakannya gak segaring ayah aku. Ternyata kalian hobi main tebak-tebakan haha" puji teteh jungwoo. Duh beruntung dia gak sadar kalo 'temen' yg papih maksud itu dia hwhwhw

Gw muter bola mata, ngerasa gak setuju sama pujian dia. "Gak usah didengerin teh, dia emang-IH JIJIK LO JOHN!"

Gw langsung kibar-kibarin tangan, nyari tisu buat ngelap telapak tangan gw yg barusan dijilatin si johnny.

"Siapa suruh ngebekap mulut sexy gw sekenceng itu! Kalo gigi gw mundur mau tanggung jawab lo panjul?"

Si goblok, masih aja manggil gw panjul. Gatau Aliando lagi kesel apa!

Kak sehun ngangguk setuju, "Tau nih si kulkas! Kalo yg bekep tangannya wangi sih gw ga masalah, lah ini ada semerbak bau semvak tuyul"

"Bacot lo bau semvak!" Kata gw sambil duduk di sofa single.

Teteh jungwoo masih cekikikan ngeliat wajah gw yg kesel. "Udah gak usah ribut. Kalian ini lucu banget sih, kaya sodara jauh padahal baru pada kenal haha"

Oh may gat, teteh jungwoo ketawa? Cuma karna gw sama dua kunyuk bersaudara itu ribut kek gini? Sereceh itu humor dia?

"Lucas, papih mau jemput nenek kamu di mall. Katanya om henry masih ada urusan jadi ga bisa jemput" papih nongol dari dapur dan langsung berdiri di samping gw.

"Ok, hati-hati di jalan"

Dia nadahin tangan ke gw, "pinjem duit buat bayar parkir, duit papih abis, males ngambil di ATM"

Gw ngeluarin duit gocengan dua lembar dari saku, "nih, cuma ada segini"

"Kalo gitu om pergi dulu ya epribadih~~ Jangan pada kangen~~"

Gak mau keliatan makin kurang ajar di hadapan tamu, gw pun nyoba senyum, "btw makasih ya udah repot-repot jenguk. Maaf cuma bisa ngasih air teh sama cemilan seadanya"

"Ga ngerepotin kok, malahan teteh seneng bisa ngejenguk temen apalagi temennya selucu kamu"

Lah anjir? Gw dibilang lucu sama teteh jungwoo woy! Aduh ini muka kok ngedadak panas serasa disiram kuah seblak!!!

"Siapa bilang repot? Buat temen sih apa yang enggak haha" kata kak sehun yg keknya sengaja ngencengin suaranya. Gelagatnya udah mencurigakan. Soalnya dia celingukan terus, kek nyari keberadaan seseorang.

"Mamih lo kemana? Ntar kasihin kresek dari gw ke dia ya? Khusus buat tante hehe" Bisik dia.

Dugaan gw tepat. Ternyata tu makhluk emang cari mati sama papih gw.

"Ada di kamar, mungkin lagi yoga" jawab gw sambil nunjuk ke pintu belakang tubuh teteh jungwoo.

Johnny melotot, "Yoga? Pake tanktop dong dia coy?"

"HUSH! Musnah lo bedua!"

Johnny ngangkat dua jarinya, "sans elah! Emosian banget ni makhluk satu! Malu dong sama gebetan depan mata-"

"BANGSAT! GAK USAH-"

"Lucas, gak boleh kasar" teteh jungwoo ngasih gestur ngelarang pake jari.

Gw otomatis diem, sedangkan kak sehun cekikikan, "duh ahay yg nemu pawang baru"

"Berisik lo bule!"

Johnny ngedelik, "maaf sodara, anda kesel sama sehun kan? tapi kok kenapa jadi wajah saya yg anda hujani dengan butiran jigong? Ba-"

"Lucas, kelompok kamu dapat penghargaan sebagai kelompok terkrik-krik. Kamunya gak ada sih pas hari terakhir ospek fakultas tadi. Jadinya mereka diem pada gak semangat" sela teteh jungwoo sambil senyum. Dia ngambil gelas di meja, mandang gw terus bilang, "makasih minumannya"

Johnny milih nyenderin punggungnya di sofa, sedangkan kak sehun semangat banget makan kue buatan mamih yg gw sajiin.

"Emang ada penghargaan kaya gitu?" Tanya gw heran. Kasian kak yuta, cape-cape nyemangatin sepanjang hari tapi anak-anaknya malah dapet julukan kelompok terkrik-krik.

"Ada banyak, yg terbaik itu kelompoknya johnny"

"Oh gitu" sahut gw singkat.

Dia manyun, natap gw kesel. Duh yawlaaaaa imut banget, gemes pen nyubit tapi dia pacar orang huhuhu

"Teh, kenapa manyun?" Tanya johnny.

Teteh jungwoo nunjuk gw pake dagunya, "respon dia singkat mulu"

Gw ketawa, "teh-"

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Dari awal kayanya udah ga suka ya sama teteh? Wajah kamu cuek banget di pertemuan pertama, di pertemuan kedua kamu udah berani nepis, waktu OSPEK fakultas kamu juga berani ngata2in, kalo kita ngobrol kamu kaya keliatan gak nyaman"

Gw natap dia sambil nyangga dagu, kebetulan dia emang duduk di sofa seberang gw, jadi posisinya strategis buat dibaperin.

Johnny sama sehun gatau kenapa pada diem, gw ga liat karna sibuk saling tatap sama teteh jungwoo.

"Kenapa diem aja?" Tanya dia pake suara lembutnya.

"Terus kamu mau aku ngomong apa hm?" Tanya gw sambil masang senyum jail.

"Gapapa ya manggilnya 'kamu'? Kita kan temen"

"Jiaaaah udah manggil aku kamu haha otewe manggil ayah bunda ini mah" kak sehun udah ngakak di samping johnny tapi gak cukup menarik buat ngalihin pandangan gw dari wajah manis gebetan di seberang.

Teteh jungwoo manyun lagi, "Y-ya ngomong apa kek buat nyairin suasana, jangan bikin-"

"Kalo aku bilang suka sama kamu gimana?" Potong gw cepet, masih setia masang senyum jahil. Wajah si teteh udah merah sampe ke telinga. Dia mandang gw tajem, terus ngambil pilus sebelum dilemparin ke muka gw.

"Ih lucas apaan sih? Gajelas!" Kata dia pelan sambil ngipasin wajah.

"Gajelas? Mau aku ulangin gak?" Goda gw sekali lagi yg langsung disambut dengan lemparan pilus part 2. Dari situ gw sadar, Dosa termanis dalam kehidupan gw yaitu ngebaperin anak orang.

"Ehem" gw nengok ke johnny yg lagi nundukin kepala.

"Kenapa john?" Tanya kak sehun.

"gw cuma mau tanya sesuatu sama lo semua"

"Apa?" Desak gw gak sabar.

"Yg nabur bon cabe di mata gw siapa ya?" Tanya dia sambil natap gw dengan pandangan terluka.

Cklek

Mamih keluar dari kamar cuma pake baju yoga yg pastinya super ketat. Warnanya item, kontras banget di kulit putih mulus milik mamih. Terberkatilah mata dua kunyuk brengsek bernama sehun dan johnny yg bisa liat langsung seindah apa lekukan tubuh mamih gw yg lebih menggoda dari ariel tatum. Nama mamih emang baekhyun hasiholan, tapi kalo berdasarkan body, dia cocoknya jadi baekhyun kardhasian

"Eh ada tamu? Pantesan rame" kata dia sambil senyum.

"H-halo tante" sapa kak sehun sambil nutupin idung pake dua tangan.

"Oh? Kamu pasti sehun ya?"

BRUK!

"B-besar"

Kak sehun terkapar tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan mimisan setelah ngegumamin kata ambigu. Sedangkan johnny mandangin mamih gw dengan tatapan...memuja? Ah gataulah yg jelas dia kek orang yg baru liat cewe cantik.

Mamih gw duduk bersimpuh, ngebawa kepala kak sehun buat ditidurin di pangkuan dia terus pipinya ditepuk-tepuk. "Hey, kamu beneran pingsan? Nak johnny, dia sakit atau kenapa? Kok bisa ambruk gini? Lucas! Bantu mamih ngegotong dia! Malah diem aja!"

Gw nyamperin mamih, siap-siap mau jongkok tapi-

BRUK!

"m-melon segar coy" gumam johnny sebelum pingsan dalam keadaan kejengkang.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Nyerah Jangan?

Chapter 4

"Mau tahu dosa termanis dalam kehidupan gw? Ngebahagiain pacar orang"

-Papih Penghapus Kenangan Mantan-

.

.

.

Bagi yang gak suka sama cerita ini, makasih udah nyempetin baca. Gw nerima kritik, saran, dan segala bentuk hujatan dengan lapang dada. Santai aja, gw bukan orang baperan kok wkwkwk. Kritik super pedas gak bakalan bikin gw down sampe nyerah ngelanjutin ff ini karena kecintaan gw ke chanbaek, lucas dan kak changmin bahkan lebih besar dari rasa benci kalian ke ff ini wkwkwk.

Dan teruntuk readernim tercintaku yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini, selamat menikmati(?)

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

OSPEK resmi berakhir tadi sore, tapi para mahasiswa masih punya tugas yaitu ngumpulin tanda tangan pengurus HIMA. Batas waktu pengumpulannya sampe hari terakhir perkuliahan di minggu pertama, singkatnya sih jum'at depan. Pas bubar OSPEK tadi, kakak HIMA langsung pada dikerubungin temen-temen gw kek lalet ngerubungin bangke. Sedangkan gw sih tadinya mending pulang aja, tapi si johnny tiba-tiba ngajak belanja ke toko buku.

OSPEK tadi itu menurut gw OSPEK paling nyebelin, soalnya gw ditanya mulu sama senior, disuruh ke depan juga, dimarahin gara-gara telat semenit, diketawain gara-gara gak hafal yel-yel kelompok, ditempelin banyak cewe karena terlalu ganteng, banyak deh pokoknya.

Handphone gw gak berenti ngegeter, soalnya banyak notif yg masuk di line, WA, facebook, sama instagram. Gak heran sih, orang ganteng kan laris manis di pasaran. Gw buka chatnya satu2, dan gak ada yg menarik karna kebanyakan dari mereka (khususnya cewe) cuma nyapa basa basi, ada juga yg udah sok akrab.

Di grup chat kelompok ospek juga gak ada yg seru, lawakan mereka garing, bukannya ngomongin perkuliahan bakalan kek gimana kedepannya, mereka malah ngomongin hal2 gak guna. Gw orangnya gampang bosen, jadi gak pernah tertarik buat nimbrung ke forum garing semacem itu.

Sesuai dugaan si johnny, ternyata gw sama dia sekelas karna nomor induk mahasiswanya deketan. Dia nomor 170, sedangkan gw nomor 173. Kami dapet kelas D, kelas terakhir di prodi PGSD. Fyi, Prodi gw di kampus emang terkenal selain karena jumlah mahasiswanya terbanyak, juga karna mahasiswa/i-nya cakep-cakep.

"Handphone mulu yang dipandangin, akunya kapan?" Gw natap horror ke samping dan nemuin johnny lagi ngedip-ngedip genit. Gila emang! Setan jenis apa yg lagi nongkrong di toko buku sampe berani ngerasukin sohib gw yg -gak terlalu- ganteng ini?

"Kesambet setan lonte lo?"

"Mas lucas kok jahat? Udah tau aku gak suka dicuekin" kata dia sambil manyun.

"Udah john! merinding gw. Sejak kapan lo jadi lebay gini?"

"Sejak kau merenggut keperawanan adek, mas. sakit tahu~ sampe lecet gini hiks..."

"Bodo anjir!" Gw ngejauh dari situ terus nyamperin kak sehun yg lagi sibuk milih pulpen. Si johnny malah ketawa sambil garukin perut. Sampe mbak-mbak pegawai yang lagi jaga disana natap heran sama tu bocah.

"Kulkas, abis ini lo mau kemana?" Tanya kak sehun.

"Gw disuruh mamih beli baju baru buat dipake selama kuliah. Soalnya kebanyakan baju sehari2 gw di medan kaos doang, kemeja cuma beberapa biji, ada juga baju tidur sama kaos dalem"

Kak sehun mangut-mangut. "Di PGSD lo harus pake baju batik atau kemeja, Jangan pake jeans ketat, jangan pake kaos, pokoknya harus sopan. Kan kita calon guru"

Sebenernya setelah ini gw bukan mau belanja baju, tapi mau ngeborong semvak. Di apartemen, Semvak gw cuma ada 4. Yakali ganti semvak dua hari sekali, ogah gw, kasihan juga sama si otongnya.

"Sorry gw gak bisa nemenin, ada cucian di rumah. Mumpung gw lagi rajin, mau sekalian beres-beres juga. Lo gapapa ke mall sendiri?"

Ah elah siapa juga yang mau ditemenin! Gw bisa berpetualang sendiri, meskipun buta arah kalo harus masuk mall muehehe.

"Gapapa kak, gw bisa sendiri"

Johnny datang nyamperin terus nyodorin keranjang belanjaannya. "Udah pada selesai? Gw udah nih, boleh duluan? Kebelet berak anjir. Perut gw udah qasidahan" bisik dia sambil ngeringis.

"Yaudah lo duluan aja, gw sama si kulkas masih lama john. Titip salam ya buat tante sama om di rumah"

Si johnny kagak ngerespon, malah langsung ngacir ke kasir. Kak sehun balik lagi ke kegiatan sebelumnya, milih pulpen. Belanjanya lama amat, udah kek cewe aja.

"Kak, gw juga udah beres milih pulpen sama kertas, duluan ya?"

Dia ngangguk, "titip salam ya buat mamih lo, dari sehun si papih terganteng yang bakalan kamu milikin dalam waktu dekat"

"Iya, si ganteng yang pingsan gegara liat toket doang hehe"

Baru aja gw mau kabur, kak sehun udah nahan kerah baju gw pake sebelah tangan. "Mamih lo aja yang terlalu seksi! Heran deh, baru kali ini ketemu cewe yang kecantikannya menelan korban jiwa. Pake susuk apasih? Jangan-jangan dia muridnya suzana?"

"Kak, omongin yang barusan di depan gigi papih gw. Insyaallah elo sampe dengan selamat ke pangkuan Yang Maha Kuasa tanpa disiksa dulu. Malaikat aja keknya ogah ngeinterview makhluk lemah syahwat sejenis-"

"Kulkas! Inget, gw anak rektor" bisik dia penuh ancaman.

"Gw anak arsitek, mau apa lo?" Gw balik nantang sambil nepis tangannya di kerah baju.

"Udeh sono cepet pergi! Bacot sama lo tuh berpotensi numbuhin uban tau gak! Pusing pala gw, gatel juga, pen jambak diri sendiri saking keselnya sama lo bocah!"

Bacot sama gw untung cuma nyebabin dia gatel kepala. Gawat kalo gatel paha, apalagi kalo sampe ke pangkal-pangkalnya. Najis gw kalo harus homoan sama kak sehun. Kalopun gay, gw maunya jadi pihak top. Seme sejati coy! Gak level diukein sama engsel paralon sejenis dia.

Gw lagi jalan ke meja kasir, tiba-tiba handphone di saku ngegeter lagi. Pas gw liat ternyata tante gw dari china ngechat via whatsapp. Namanya Lucinta Luhan, lahir di Medan sebagai anak bungsu heechul grandma dan hangeng grandpa 24 tahun silam. Dia itu cewe paling keras kepala yang pernah gw kenal. Kalo mamih tipikal cantik-cantik penurut (meskipun hobi nyabein dan pecicilan sama papih), nah dia ini tipe 'jangan sok nyeramahin gw kalo muka lo aja masih kalah cantik sama corak sisik piton'. Intinya, dia suka ngerasa paling bener.

Tante luhan orangnya cuek sama orang asing, gak seramah mamih, tapi untungnya dia seneng banget ngemanjain ponakan-ponakannya termasuk gw. Dia paling deket sama renjun, soalnya ade gw yg satu itu sering banget ke china buat jengukin kakek kalo sakit, otomatis sering juga ketemu sama si tante.

"Makin rame dong apartemen grandma kalo makhluk kek dia datang nanti. Apalagi sekarang ada papih, dijamin ribut dah"

Sebenernya papih sama tante luhan itu akur. Tapi mamih sama si tante yang suka gak akur gara-gara papih. Tante luhan itu kuliah jurusan arsitektur di beijing. Karena kuliah sejurusan sama papih, jadilah kedua orang itu akrab banget dan kalo ngobrol juga suka gak inget waktu. Mamih gak pernah negur, tapi suka mendadak jual mahal pas disamperin papih. Giliran ketemu tante luhan, pasti aja sewotnya keluar. itu info yang gw dapet dari pengalaman 5 tahun lalu sejak terakhir kalinya tante luhan datang berkunjung ke rumah gw.

"Semuanya 34.500 mas" kata mbak kasir sambil senyum ramah khas pegawai. Gw ngasih duit 50.000 karna gak punya duit pas. Si mbaknya senyum ga jelas waktu ngambil duit, ngitung kembaliannya juga mana lama anjir!

"Ini kembaliannya mas" kata dia. Tangannya nyelipin rambut ke telinga. Dia ngasihin duit sambil nunduk. Gw sih cuma gumamin makasih terus pergi dari sana.

"Lucas!"

Yaamsyong, emang bener ya kalo jodoh emang gak kemana. Di depan Up Normal Cafe, ada teteh jungwoo lagi bediri sama cewe yang gw tebak sebagai ibunya. Mukenya mirip banget anjir, lumayanlah kalo gak dapet si teteh minimal gw bisa ngapelin ibunya hwhwhw.

Gw samperin mereka, terus salim sama si tante.

"Bunda, dia lucas anaknya om chanyeol yang kemarin nganterin aku pulang dengan selamat"

"Gak salah lagi, kamu emang mirip banget sama dia. Matanya belo, tubuh tinggi tapi..."

"Kulit saya item karena dulu hobi main layangan sama temen di pematang sawah hehe" udah bosen gw denger pernyataan kek yg diucapin si tante. Dengan senang hati gw motong ucapan dia dengan jawaban super jujur gw biar telinga tercinta ini gak denger ucapan menyakitkan dari mulut camer.

Dia ketawa, "kamu ini lucu banget, mirip chanyeol kalo lagi bercanda. Padahal tante bukannya mau nyinggung tentang warna kulit loh. Tante cuma mau bilang kalo kamu itu mirip banget sama suami tante"

Pantesan teteh jungwoo baik banget sama gw, ternyata wajah gw cuma ngingetin dia sama bapaknya, bukan karena alasan lain. Hanjing, kok ada bagian hati dedeq yg cenat cenut ya?

"Oh iya, nama saya lucas maruli hasiholan, tante"

"Iya, tante tahu, jungwoo suka nyerita-"

"Eh bunda, uangnya mana? Katanya tadi nyuruh beli blender" teteh jungwoo nyodorin tangannya ke depan muka tante taemin. Muka dia keliatan panik. Jelas panik karena ketahuan suka nyeritain gw ke bundanya hwhwhw.

"Lucas, gimana kabar baekhyun?" Gw garuk tengkuk, agak heran kenapa dia bisa kenal sama mamih gw.

"Baik, tante"

Dan setelahnya, tante taemin nyeritain sekilas kalo dia itu ternyata pernah satu kampus sama papih di jakarta dulu. Cerita selanjutnya sukses bikin gw kaget. Ternyata dulu om minho ngejar-ngejar mamih gw sebelum dijodohin sama tante taemin. Bahkan setelah nikah sama tante taemin aja, om minho belum bisa move on sampe tante taemin kadang suka kesel sama mamih gw meskipun gak saling kenal. Gw baru tau kalo om minho itu keturunan sultan surakarta, tapi katanya dia sekolah SMP sampe kuliah di Bandung.

"Mm... kalo gitu, saya mau pamit pulang, udah sore tante hehe"

"Ya udah, hati-hati di jalan ya? Kamu gak bawa motor?"

Nah ini nih saatnya buat pencitraan. Gw senyum PD terus bilang, "Enggak tante, saya naik angkot. Ngapain naik kendaraan pribadi? Cuma nambah polusi, kasihan si ozon di atas makin tipis aja tiap harinya. Saya permi-"

"Eh tunggu! Kamu pulangnya lewat Metro Indah Mall kan? Kenapa gak sekalian aja bareng sama jungwoo? Dia mau beli blender di ACE Hardware"

Teteh jungwoo narik tangan gw ngejauh, "kami duluan ya bunda, dadaaaah~"

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

"Nah disini tempatnya para semvak lovers berkumpul" kata teteh jungwoo setibanya di mall.

"Teh, ngomongnya gak usah kenceng-kenceng. Makasih udah-"

"Ayo! Disana lagi ada diskon! Kamu mau ngeborong kan?" Lah anjir yg mau belanja semvak kan gw, kenapa jadi dia yang excited gini? Cape kaki gw diajak muterin mall sedari tadi.

"Nih, meskipun murah, tapi kualitas kainnya-"

"Teh, kualitas sebuah semvak itu gak ditentuin dari seberapa bagus kainnya, tapi dilihat dari seberapa greget isinya"

Teteh jungwoo diem. Gw juga diem. Mbak-mbak yang dagang diem. Pembeli lain juga diem. Mulut gw udah kek tombol pause kehidupan, malu-maluin aja bangsul! Ngapa juga ni congor harus bertransformasi ke mode pujangga sore-sore gini ?!

"Haha aduh maafin suami saya ya? Kalo ngomong emang suka gak liat kanan kiri haha, sekali lagi maaf" kata teteh jungwoo sambil narik gw pergi dari sana. Duh aseeek, disebut suami di hadapan bu ibu hwhwhw. Meskipun cuma boongan dan terpaksa, tapi entah kenapa hati gw malah dugeun dugeun gini yawlaaaa. Ni cewe satu emang seneng banget ngejungkirbalik perasaan aliando.

"Kita mau kemana, teh?"

"Tuh di sebelah sana kayanya ada diskon, semvaknya juga macem-macem"

"Teh, katanya mau beli blender? Aku belanja sendiri aja gapapa, nanti teteh pulangnya kemaleman kalo harus nemenin-"

"Ih gapapa, ini sekalian mau balas jasa kamu yg udah rela nganterin pulang teteh kemarin sampe rela kejebak macet hampir tiga jam. Padahal waktu itu kamunya lagi sakit"

Iya, kemaren emang gw yang nganterin dia pulang. Soalnya si johnny -yg harusnya nganter dia- pas adzan maghrib belum juga sadar. kasian kan si teteh pulang kemaleman, kalo nyuruh papih bisa gawat, nyuruh om henry tambah gawat juga, yamasa nyuruh mamih? Yaudah akhirnya gw nekad nganterin dia pake mobil papih meskipun belum punya sim.

"ah elah gapapa kali! buat teteh apasih yang enggak"

Dia berenti jalan terus noleh ke gw, "Jangan mulai deh! Teteh lagi ogah dibaperin"

"Siapa yang ngebaperin? Mulut aku emang udah terlatih buat ngegombal. Tetehnya aja yang baperan" jawab gw jahil. Muka dia langsung merah, terus madep lagi ke depan.

"Yaudah, kamu mau belanja sendiri kan? Kalo nyasar jangan minta tolong!" Kata dia sebelum pergi gatau mau kemana.

Langkahnya dihentak-hentakin kek anak kecil ngambek sama bapaknya. Duh si teteh, lagi ngambek aja pantatnya pake ada acara geol-geol segala ngehehehe. gak deng, becanda. Pantatnya gak gerak macem2 kok, otak gwnya aja yang terlalu kotor. Maklum laki, kalo liat yg bulet bulet remesable(?) emang suka liar fantasinya.

"Eh? Lucas?"

Seseorang nepuk kepala gw dari belakang. Pas gw nengok, ternyata itu kak yuta. Gayanya keren abis. Meskipun dia cuma pake headband, kaos warna item, sama pake jeans robek-robek doang tapi udah mirip oppa oppa boiben kuriyah. Jadi pengen foto bareng.

"Eh kak yuta? Mau belanja juga?"

"Iyanih lagi hunting kolor buat di kosan. Lo disini ngapain? Ngeborong semvak?"

Gw ngangguk sambil milih semvak, dia nanya lagi, "daritadi sebenernya gw merhatiin lo, tapi gak berani nyapa soalnya ada teh jungwoo. Lo ngedate sama dia?"

"Kagak, ngapain juga macarin cewe yang udah punya pacar?" Halah bacot, padahal dalem hati sebenernya gw pengen teriak 'iya woy! Gw calon pacar teteh jungwoo!'

"Mbak, saya beli yang ini semuanya" kata gw ke si mbak yang jaga. Gw duduk di kursi yang disediain, nunggu si mbaknya selesai ngitungin harga belanjaan gw. Kak yuta ikutan duduk sambil sesekali nengok ke arah toko sepatu.

"Bukannya itu si winwin gonzales ya?" Tanya dia. Gw liat ke arah pandang dia, najamin penglihatan terus ngucek mata.

"Gak keliatan kak, mata gw rabun. Fyi, namanya winwin pamungkas, bukan winwin gonzales" kak yuta facepalm, sedangkan gw nyengir watados. "Jangan dipanggil, kak. Ribet kalo ada dia. Ceramah mulu, panas kuping gw"

"Siapa juga yang mau manggil tu bocah? Gw cuma nanya. Udah dari sini temenin gw makan ya di KFC? Gak seru makan sendiri"

"Yaudah, gw yang traktir deh kak. Gw lupa belum minta maaf, kemaren kan kakak dihukum gegara ulah moncong gw yang gak tau tata krama"

"Mas, totalnya 90.000" gw kasih duit 100ribu ke si mbaknya. Untung yang satu ini langsung ngasih kembalian saat itu juga, jadi gw sama kak yuta bisa langsung pergi ke tempat tujuan selanjutnya.

Gw sama kak yuta duduk di luar sambil bawa santapan. Nyari bangku buat duduk karena di dalem udah pada penuh. Banyak ibu-ibu sama anak kecil, di dalem lagi ada yang ulang tahun jadi ogah makan dalam keadaan berisik.

"Lucas, tadi sebenernya gw ketemu sama kak jaehyun di parkiran. Tumben juga dia gak jalan sama teh jungwoo, makanya gw nanya lo ngedate sama ntu cewe apa enggak"

"Serius kak? Anjir untung gak ke gap! bisa mati gw dipelintir ningrat"

Kak yuta nyeruput pepsinya, "gw aja pernah dimarahin gegara gak sengaja nyenggol teh jungwoo. Beruntung elo masih sehat walafiat sampe sekarang"

Handphone gw diatas meja ngegeter. Tante luhan ngapain juga jam segini nelponin gw

"Halo tante? Ada apa?"

 _"Halo sayang kamu dimana? tante kesasar di mall, orang-orang rumah gak ada yang bisa dihubungin, cuma kamu harapan tante satu-satunya. mau nanya ke orang sini tapi malu hehe"_

"Aku di metro indah mall, tante dimana?"

" _tante di MIM juga, daritadi di pojokan KFC soalnya males kemana-mana_ "

gw refleks nengok ke dalam ruangan, ternyata bener tante gw lagi ngejilatin ice cream sambil nelpon gw di pojokan. Padahal tadi gw celingukan, kenapa gak keliatan ya?

"Aku diluar, coba deh tante nengok"

" _oh yaudah kalo kamu diluar, tante mau ngabisin makanan dulu, kamu tunggu aja disana jangan kemana-mana ya?_ " dia ngasih flying kiss sambil ngedipin sebelah mata.

Batuknya kak yuta langsung ngalihin perhatian gw. Dia nunjuk tante luhan, masang ekspresi bingung. "Dia siapa? Pacar lo?"

"Kasih tau gak ya~~ hahaha"

"Serius lucas, soalnya dia cantik banget. Kemaren ibu lo yang sukses bikin gw lupa gimana caranya ngedip, keknya orang-orang sekitar lo emang ditakdirin good looking"

"Ah enggak juga, buktinya gw-"

Dia nepuk pundak gw kenceng, "Lo itu ganteng, jadi topik pembicaraan sewaktu ospek. Banyak yang ngira lo itu model, terus lo juga kedapatan gaul terus sama anak rektor yang terkenal susah dideketin"

Susah dideketin? Lah? Gak nyangka anjir! Padahal dulu dia yang duluan ngedeketin gw sama ngajak kenalan. Pantesan dia gak kenal teteh jungwoo, padahal sejurusan sama seangkatan, ternyata pergaulannya kurang luas.

"Kak sehun susah dideketin?" Tanya gw mastiin.

"Iya, kata anak PGSD di BEM sih kak sehun itu lebih suka sendirian. Gak ada yang berani ngedeketin, wajahnya aja garang gitu"

"Mendadak gw merasa terhormat bisa sahabatan sama dia hahaha"

Kak yuta nyomot nasi gw, "adeknya cantik banget btw, lo udah kenalan sama dia? Gw pernah liat adeknya lagi ngekorin pak rektor di kampus"

Gw ngegelengin kepala, "kak sehun belum cerita soal adeknya. Gw malah nyangkanya dia anak tunggal pak rektor"

Kak yuta masang ekspresi serius, "gw ngefollow instagramnya, kalo gak salah nama adeknya kak sehun itu Lami. Cantiknya nyegerin TL duh"

"Ntar deh gw tanya si johnny. Kalo emang cantiknya ngalahin teteh jungwoo, gw mau otw ngegebet dia. Siapa tau aja dikasih restu sama kak sehun muehehe"

Saat gw lagi nyedot minuman, dua sosok makhluk berkelamin ganda- maksud gw dua sosok berbeda kelamin, seenaknya duduk di meja yang gw sama kak yuta tempatin.

"Cuma meja ini yang kosong, gapapa kan kalo kami gabung?"

Itu kak jaehyun sama teteh jungwoo. Siap-siap hati panas. Gw ngatur nafas, gak mau keliatan cemburu sama kesel. "Gapapa, silahkan aja. Ini kami udah mau kelar kok, ya kan kak?" Tanya gw ke kak yuta

Kak yuta ngangguk, "iya kak. Santai aja kali. Kaya ke siapa aja hehe"

"Sayang, kenapa diem aja? Itu es krimnya meleleh" BANGSAT! KAK JAEHYUN MANGGIL SAYANG KE TETEH JUNGWOO SAMBIL NYERINGAI KE ARAH GW! MAKSUDNYA APAAN COBA? GAK BISA TENANG INI! YAAMPUN! ALIANDO GEMES PENGEN NABOK DIA! TAPI- ngapain? Gak ada hak buat ngelakuin itu hiks...

"Ah iya hehe, ini mau aku makan es krimnya" teteh jungwoo keliatan gugup. Sedari tadi dia gak natap gw sedikitpun.

"Sayang? Kamu masih lama makannya?"

Bukan, itu bukan kak Jaehyun tapi tante gw yang ASDFGHJKL ternyata pake rok super ketat warna merah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, putih meskipun gak bohay kaya mamih sukses bikin jakun orang naik turun. Terakhir kali ketemu tante luhan itu waktu gw SMP, gak nyangka dia bakalan jadi cewe super sexy kek gini. Dari kejauhan tadi emang gak terlalu keliatan bangsatnya karena salahin aja mata rabun gw yg gak bisa diandelin.

"Sayang, kok diem aja? Yuk pulang"

Kak jaehyun ngedehem, tante luhan yang sedari tadi mandangin gw pun beralih natap dia, "dia temen kamu?"

Gw ngehela nafas sebelum jawab, "iya dia temen aku"

Kak jaehyun natap gw tajem, "sekali lagi lo ketahuan jalan bareng cewe gw, jangan harap matahari sudi terbit di rumah elo. Awas, jangan sampe lo ketahuan nyimpen perasaan ke jungwoo"

Ada-ada aja ucapan ni orang. Maksudnya 'jangan harap matahari sudi terbit di rumah elo' apaan? Dia mau nyuruh matahari buat ngehindarin rumah gw? Emang dia siapa? Nanam saham juga di langit? Aduh plis deh bro, lucu banget omongannya, otong gw aja ikut ketawa di dalam sana.

"Sayang, dia siapa sih? Temen kok gitu? Yuk pulang"

Gw berdiri tegak sambil ngegenggam tangan tante luhan agak kencengan, "siapa yang ngajak cewe lo jalan? Dia aja yang keras kepala pen nemenin gw belanja. Ngapain juga gw nyimpen perasaan ke cewe lo kalo gw aja punya aset yang lebih bagus dari yang lo milikin" kata gw sambil nunjuk teteh jungwoo pake dagu.

Tante luhan yg keknya paham sama apa yang terjadi, langsung meluk dari samping sambil nyenderin kepalanya di lengan gw. "Udah ih yang, gak usah diladenin"

Gw natap kak yuta, "kak, gw duluan. Besok gw ke tempat lo ya?"

Gw beralih natap teteh jungwoo. Muka dia udah merah banget gatau kenapa. Tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi, gw pergi dari sana bersama segenap perasaan tak tega dan hati yang porak poranda, meninggalkan teteh jungwoo tercinta bersama cowo durjana kaya raya penuh dosa dengan kadar kesongongan tiada tara.

Gw, Lucas Maruli Hasiholan untuk pertama kalinya ngerasa pengen nyerah merjuangin teteh jungwoo yang belum genap dua minggu gw patenin sebagai gebetan tuk jadi teman duduk di pelaminan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kurang panjang ya? emang sengaja kok biar pada penasaran hwhwhw. Silahkan direview ya~ kalo ada saran atau apa-apa, silahkan cantumin aja di kolom review.

Sekian.

Tertanda, istri Shim Changmin.


	5. Jangan-jangan

"Cantik itu bukan cuma modal tampang, tapi modal takdir juga. Cantik itu gak harus jadi Raisa, karena cantik itu aku. Iya, aku cantik. KENAPA?! GAK TERIMA?! SINI GELUT SAMA AING LO DASAR PIPIS ONTA!"

-Mamih Pemikat Cogan Berbagai Kalangan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu pun telah tiba. Hari ini gw resmi jadi mahasiswa. Terharu dong coy, setelah menempuh hari-hari melelahkan (baik hati maupun badan) akhirnya gw bisa ngejalanin hari-hari normal dalam suasana baru.

Hari pertama ngampus gw awali dengan kesiangan. Salahin aja mas supir (om henry) yang harus nongkrong di WC gegara mules pasca makan seblak ceker buatan mamih yang pedesnya lumayan bisa bikin usus dalem perut nangis mohon ampun.

Menurut jadwal di website kampus, matkul pertama jam 7 pagi hari ini yaitu Landasan Pendidikan/Pengantar Pendidikan. Dosennya cetar, gincunya gak pernah padam dan hamdalah dia ramah sama gw.

Iya, ramah.

Baru aja gw dateng udah disuruh kenalan di depan mana banyak yg nanya macem-macem

"Panjul, lo udah makan?" Bisik si johnny waktu lagi bacot di depan.

Beruntung gw sama dia duduk di pojokan, jadi kalo ngobrol pun gak akan kedengeran kecuali kalo dia nekad bawa microphone.

"Belum kangmas, adek boro-boro inget makan. Tadi buru2 berangkat pagi buta karena gak sanggup nahan rindu sama kangmas" jawab gw ngelantur.

Dia nendang betis gw pelan, "kok setan lontenya malah hinggap di elo sih?"

"Aku lucas, mas. Bukan setan lonte"

"Gak nyangka gw, ternyata patah hati bisa bikin orang stress"

Gw ngedelik, "siapa yang bilang gw patah hati?"

Dia nyengir, "kak yuta hehe"

"Gak nyangka gw, ternyata cowo juga demen ngegosip"

"Lo juga cowo pea!"

"Kalian yang dipojok" gw sama johnny noleh ke arah Bunda -dosen cetar yg gw omongin tadi- yang lagi senyum ke arah kami bedua tapi matanya melotot.

"Lain kali kalo mau ngegosip, bagi-bagi infonya sama saya. Btw, udah tau belum kalo lucinta luna katanya keguguran?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kulkas, lo mau tinggal di apartemen nenek lo sampe wisuda nanti? Jaraknya jauh dari kampus, gimana kalo lo tinggal di rumah gw aja?" Kak sehun tiba-tiba nanya waktu gw baru aja duduk di bangku kantin.

Gw diem bentar, kalo dipikir-pikir sih emang bener. Disini gw gak dikasih motor, mobil ada punya grandma tapi gw gak punya SIM.

Yamasa naik angkot tiap hari? Murah sih, pulang pergi cuma 10ribu, tapi gw harus berangkat pagi banget karena jalanan suka macet apalagi di depan Uninus sampe perjalanan bisa ngabisin waktu sejam setengah.

Kalo ngandelin si om, Kasihan juga dia.

Kalo gw naik ojol, sayang duitlah. Gw gak boleh nyusahin mamih papih, soalnya tahun depan renjun juga mau kuliah di bandung.

Itu anak gak tanggung-tanggung, katanya pengen masuk kedokteran. Kuliah di kedokteran kan nguras dompet.

Terus tahun depannya lagi giliran haechan yang kuliah disini, katanya pengen masuk jurusan teknik pangan biar satu univ sama gw. Jurusan itu biayanya mahal juga.

Kalo dihitung, ntar pas tahun ketiga gw disini, ortu ngeluarin duit setahun gak cukup 100 juta. Ngebayanginnya aja gw udah pusing.

Meskipun terlahir tajir, gw gak biasa foya-foya. Jajan gede aja suka ngerasa berdosa sama orang tua.

Kalo tinggal di rumah kak sehun, malu lah. Dia bukan siapa-siapa gw, baru kenal juga.

"Gw tinggal sendiri di kliningan asri karna rumah bonyok gw di Dago. Johnny disuruh bapaknya buat tinggal sama gw biar bisa jalan kaki ke kampus, soalnya motor dia mau dijual. Ntu anak dulu hobinya foya-foya, jadi bokapnya ngehukum pake cara gitu. Gimana? Lo mau kan? Rame kalo kita tinggal bareng"

"Ntar deh gw pikir-pikir lagi, Kak. Gak enak soalnya belum minta izin sama tetua"

"Panjul!" Johnny teriak dari lapangan sambil dadah-dadah ke gw.

Ntu anak tadi sengaja gw tinggalin. Janjinya mau langsung cabut ke kantin tapi dia malah ngantri di depan sekre HIMA buat minta tanda tangan, mana antriannya kebanyakan cewe.

Perut udah terlanjur keroncongan, kakak HIMAnya banyak tanya, kadang ngajak main tebak-tebakan juga padahal kalo gw jadi mereka mendingan langsung tanda tangan aja daripada nyiksa diri ngebiarin tubuh dikerumunin banyak orang.

"Lain kali gak usah minta tanda tangan mereka, kulkas. Gak bakalan ngaruh apa-apa, meskipun kita gak ngumpulin buku yang lo pegang itu, sertifikat ospek bakalan tetep dikasihin kok," kata kak sehun.

Dia ngegigit roti bakarnya sedikit, dikunyah secara elegan lalu ditelan perlahan sebelum minum seteguk air mineral hingga jakunnya bergerak naik turun dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.

Kalo diperhatiin, ni orang emang ganteng duh, pantes followers ignya hampir nyusul si papih. Sayang banget followingnya cuma satu. Jangan tanya siapa. Lelah saia.

"Serius kak?"

"Gw buktinya. Gak ngumpulin aja dapet sertifikat"

"Lo kan anak rektor, pasti dikasihlah! Lah gw anak siapa? So jadi penguasa disini, ogah ah"

Dia ngerangkul gw, "Lo kan calon cucu rektor! Udah sih nurut aja sama papih tiri"

Johnny duduk di samping gw, terus tereak, "bu! Nasi gorengnya satu! Pedes pake banget"

Ibu kantin nyahut, "cabenya berapa sendok de?"

"Tumpahin aja tempat cabenya! Pokoknya pedes deh bu" si ibu kantin ngacungin jempolnya.

kak sehun duduk agak jauh sambil narik gw. "Orang-orang pada ngeliatin, malu aing takut dikira temenan sama johnny. Sekali lagi tingkahnya malu-maluin, fix otw pecat jadi sepupu"

"Tega banget kak." gw cengengesan waktu liat si johnny malah planga plongo mandangin gw sama kak sehun. "Kenapa john?"

"Setelah teteh jungwoo lo rebut, sekarang sehun juga mau lo embat? Tega bener lo panjul, kita udahan aja kalo gini caranya" kata dia sambil ngusap air mata imajiner di bawah pelupuk matanya.

"Udah kulkas, jangan nengok, pura-pura gak denger aja. Btw lo gak pesen makanan?"

Gw nepok jidat, "bu! Roti bakar kejunya satu!"

"Kulkas, lo gak pesen minum?" Tanya kak sehun sekali lagi. Perhatian banget dia hari ini, jadi curiga gw.

"Jangan heran, nak. Gw sebagai papih tiri lo harus mastiin bahwa anak kesayangan gw gak kekurangan gizi. Nanti lo harus bilang ya ke ayang baekhyuni kalo gw orangnya penuh perhatian, anak tiri aja disayang, apalagi istri ngehahaha"

Tuh kan, aliando bilang juga apa! Pasti ada utang dibalik bakso!

"Woy lo bedua!" Johnny duduk di seberang gw sambil bawa nasi gorengnya yang udah mateng. Gw pura-pura ga liat, langsung capcus ke deket kulkas buat ngambil Aqua botol dingin.

"Anjir de, tinggi kamu ngelebihin kulkas" kata pak(?) kantin.

"Jangan bilang anjir sebelum ngeliat tubuh papih saya pak hehe. Roti bakarnya 6000 kan? Sama Aqua totalnya jadi berapa pak?", gw nyodorin duit 20ribu.

"Sembilan ribu. Kalo boleh tau ade ini darimana ya? Kaya ada blaster-blasternya gitu"

Ibu kantin ngasih roti bakar pesenan gw yg udah mateng, "iya nih ade ini ganteng banget, sodaraan ya sama sehun?"

"Saya dari medan, lahir dari persilangan pria jawa-korea sama mojang bandung-batak-cina. Jadi mukanya gak karuan gini. Kalo kata kak sehun sih anak campur sari. Saya bukan sodaranya, baru kenal waktu ospek di univ, bu"

"Oalah! Orang jauh ternyata" ibu kantin nyubit idung gw kek orang lagi gemes, "pantesan ganteng gini, papah kamu pasti lebih ganteng ya?"

"Gantengan saya kok bu hehe, bisa di cek instagramnya @real_pcy" kata gw sebelum permisi buat pergi nyamperin kak sehun.

"De! Kembaliannya belum diambil!"

Bangsul! malu-maluin aja!

.

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu senggang yg gw punya sebelum masuk ke matkul kedua cuma satu jam lagi.

Kak sehun bilang hari ini dia ada kelas jam 12.40 tapi dia udah berangkat ke kampus dari jam 8 soalnya mau nongkrong deket ruang dosen. Katanya dia tahu password wifi seluruh ruangan kampus, jadi bisa bebas kalo mau download apapun.

Kuasa anak rektor emang khanmaen.

"Kulkas, rotinya dimakan dong, kok malah didiemin aja?"

"Tau nih si panjul! Ngelamun mulu kerjaannya"

"Lanjutin aja acara makan kalian, gw mau makan dengan khidmat tanpa bacotan unfaedah"

Berisik banget idup gw semenjak kedatangan dua makhluk sepupuan ini. Tapi seenggaknya gw bersyukur karna kalo gak ada mereka, gatau bakal kek gimana hari-hari gw di kampus.

Sedari tadi aja gw belum nemu temen yang cocok. Ada cowo temen sekelas gw yang katanya orang cimahi, namanya Jeonghan Sutisna.

Dia pendiem, cowo tapi rambutnya panjang, cantik banget duh, hampir aja gw khilaf. Waktu gw ajak kenalan, dia malah pergi gitu aja seakan gw ini cuma makhluk tak kasat mata yang gak sengaja wisata ke dunia manusia.

Kenalan gw yg kedua yaitu Kun. Yang bikin gw gak abis pikir adalah TERNYATA SI KUN INI KEMBARANNYA MINGYU! MINGYU WOY MINGYU! SI BULUK ADEKNYA KAK JAEHYUN! JAUH BANGET KAN MUKENYE?

Nama lengkapnya Nicholas Kun Kamil Diningrat. Anehnya, ini orang gak banyak tingkah, wajahnya juga kelewat ramah, senyumnya bikin para wanita lemah, jadi pengen ahh ahh-ok lupain yang barusan.

Gw belum kenalan secara pribadi sama temen sekelas yang lain, baru sama dua makhluk yg gw sebutin di atas. Kalo sama cewe gw males kenalan, ntar juga bakal kenal sendiri lewat grupchat kelas.

"...jul? Panjul?! Ada gebetan elo tuh!"

Gw lanjut makan roti bakar tanpa mau peduli sama bacotan si johnny.

Mood gw ancur seketika kalo denger kata 'gebetan'.

"Kulkas, kite gak boong! Itu seriusan ada pawang lo lagi otewe kesini woy!" Kak sehun ngeguncangin bahu gw kagak nyante.

"Bodo ah!" Tapi pada akhirnya, gw nyuri2 pandang ke arah teteh jungwoo yang baru masuk area kantin.

Dia noleh ke gw, tapi gw langsung pura-pura ga liat dan lanjut ngegigitin roti dengan beringas sampe kertas bungkusannya aja kemakan saking semangatnya gw ngunyah.

"Kulkas! Nyebut woy nyebut! Gw ngerti kalo lu itu omnivora! Tapi gak makan kertas juga kali woy!"

"Hun, inget image!" Kak sehun yang tadinya ribut pun seketika diem. Johnny noelin pipi gw pelan, "panjul, lo udah nyerah?"

"Tau ah jan nanya! Gw lagi sensi"

"Anak gw lagi datang bulan john, diem aja ngapa. Beliin kiranti gih"

Selama hampir 15 menit dilanda keheningan karena kami bertiga sibuk ngabisin makanan, kak sehun yang lagi mainin handphone akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Kulkas, mamih lo belum pulang?"

"Belum, emang kenapa? Mau jadi sukarelawan nganterin dia ke bandara lusa nanti?"

Dia nyengir lebar, "boleh juga tuh ide lo. barusan dia posting selfie imutnya di ig. Gemas akutuh, jadi pengen cepet-cepet nikung om chanyeol"

"Kalo mau nikung, gedein dulu tytydnya, soalnya mamih anti small small club"

Dia ngebusungin dadanya terus ditepuk sambil masang ekspresi songong. "Jangan ragukan kegagahan tytyd papih tirimu ini nak kulkas. Ukurannya memuaskan, dijamin bakalan melemaskan seluruh persendian"

Ada yg tau cara nyantet instan tanpa harus ke dukun?

"Kok jadi pada ngomongin tytyd sih?" Tanya johnny sambil nyuapin nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

Kak sehun ngedikin bahu, "udah ini kalian ada matkul apa, brother-brother?"

"Filsafat pendidikan. Dosennya galak gak kak?"

"Kagak, malahan imut dia. Dulu kelas gw dosen filsafatnya bu Jessika Jihoon Iskandar, angkatan tahun kemaren kalo gak salah dosennya jadi pak jinyoung corbuzier"

Johnny noel tangan gw, "Namanya kok familiar semua ya, bro? Kek nama seleb"

Gw ngedengus, "mau saya bawain mirror gak? Padahal lo aja ngeborong nama para pesohor politik negeri ini PEA!"

Kak sehun naro jari telunjuknya di moncong gw, "nak, gebetan berjarak 5 meter dari tempat kita berada. Ojo kazar-kazar ah, papih ndak suka"

Dih, bule medok.

"Panjul, buka deh gc kelas kita di line, ada vote ketua kelas. Cowok ditumbalin semua bangsul! mampus lu"

Gw ngecek handphone terus melotot waktu liat votenya banyakan di gw, "dari sekian banyak makhluk berbatang yg ngehuni kelas kita kenapa harus gw yg dpt vote paling banyak?"

"Salahin aja muka buluk lo yg sialnya ganteng itu, panjul! Cewe mana sih yg gamau punya KM sebangsat elo"

Kak sehun berdiri, "Gw duluan ya? Lupa kalo sekarang harus kerkom. John, jaga anak tiri gw, lecet dikit gw gampar lo"

"Berani gampar? Oke! Kalo gitu gw bakal rebut tante baekhyuni dari lo!"

"Brother, katanya papih gw bisa ngawetin manusia pake formalin"

"Yodah, gw duluan kas"

"Gw juga mau ngejar nak HIMA dulu jul, lo disini kuat sendiri kan? Yakin gak bakal pingsan ditinggal seatap sama gebetan?"

"Bacot lo bedua! Minggat sana!"

Akhirnya gw ditinggal sendirian. Ada sih yang nemenin, remahan roti bakar

Suasana hati gw bener-bener kacau. Gw gak siap kalo harus jadi ketua kelas. Belum ada pengalaman. Kalo modal tampang doang ngapain coba? Tampang gak ngejamin kelas gw sejahtera.

Gw ngacak-ngacak rambut terus nopang wajah pake dagu. Muka udah super buluk karena tadi mandi cuma sekilas.

Tiba-tiba sekotak ultramilk coklat muncul di meja gw lengkap pake secarik kertas warna pink.

Gw nengok ke atas dan nemuin teteh jungwoo lagi mandang gw tajem. Matanya merah banget kek abis ditetesin insto.

"ini buat ganti ongkos angkot kemaren. Susu ini emang gak keliatan berharga di mata kamu, maaf ya cuma bisa ganti pake ini"

"Makasih"

gw ambil susunya terus bediri, niatnya mau cabut dari sana tapi teteh jungwoo nahan tangan gw.

"Lucas..."

"Hiks..."

"..." gw cuma diem, bingung juga kenapa dia malah nangis.

Wadooooh kasus perdana ini gw bikin anak perawan sultan nangis

Dia nunduk terus ngegumam, "putusin cewek yang kemarin"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Muehehehe ada yg nungguin cerita ini?

Sabar epribadih. Gw baru kelar UAS. Setelah ini bakal nyempetin up 2 hari sekali hwhwhw. Tenang saja wankawand, gw masih aktif kok disini. Di chapter depan LuWoo momentnya bakalan tambah banyak yaaaa. Siap-siapin aja tisu, kresek, popcorn sama aspirinnya buat lusa nanti wkwk


	6. Pelangi Terburuk

"Yang tajir dan cakep belum tentu menang. Yang buluk juga belum tentu kalah. Kesimpulan dari quote ini adalah...selamat berburu takjil"

-Lucas Bukan Pujangga-

.

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucas pulang" kata gw sambil ngelepas sepatu tanpa mandang sekeliling.

"Ya ampun cucu grandpa udah gede aja!"

Sesosok makhluk tinggi nan renta langsung meluk gw kenceng setibanya gw di ruang tamu. "Umur masih 17 tapi badan udah segede ini? Gak salah baekhyun milih papih kamu jadi suami. Gennya bener2 bagus"

Papih gw ngebusungin dadanya, ngerling nakal ke arah mamih yg udah muter bola matanya males. Keknya mamih gw udah kenyang sama kenarsisan papih yang-hadeuh males gw ngejelasinnya.

"Aku gak seganteng itu, Ba." Kata papih sambil ngibasin tangannya dan ketawa malu-malu yg bahkan kagak imut sama sekali di mata gw.

"Baba gak nyebut kamu ganteng kok, chan. Baba bilang gen kamu bagus, buktinya lucas bisa lebih tinggi dari baba. Kalo soal kegantengan sih jangan tanya itu nurunnya dari siapa. Baba kalo liat lucas serasa ngaca"

Kakek gw, Tan Hangeng si tua bangka tajir melintir dari beijing datang buat nengokin cucunya yg udah dia tinggalin 7 tahun lebih. Keknya dia dateng sendiri, soalnya nenek tiri gw gak nampak dimanapun.

Bertambah satu ni sumber keributan. Fyi, grandma sama grandpa emang masih suka reunian. Tapi gak ada niat buat balikan.

"Grandpa sehat?" Tanya gw basa-basi.

Kakek-kakek emang harus dilembutin dulu, ntar baru gw porotin muehehe. Sesekali jadi cucu durhaka kan gak masalah.

"Sehat dong, masih bugar gini gak ada tanda-tanda melarat di wajah juga"

Ada orang bugar bediri ditopang tongkat?

"Haha keren nih grandpa, rambutnya masih item aja padahal aroma tanah udah menguar-"

Mamih melotot di belakang sana.

"maksud Lucas padahal usia udah hampir tiga perempat abad tapi gantengnya belum luntur hehe"

Papih ngacungin jempol ke gua.

Grandpa ketawa, "Bisa aja kamu haha"

"Btw, kenapa rambut grandpa item banget sih?"

"Kemaren sebelum kesini sengaja disemir dulu. Bagus kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalo menurut adek sih ya... abang itu harusnya nembak dari sekarang. Kasian anak orang udah jatuh cinta, abangnya juga sama suka, ngapain harus ditunda?" Kata haechan sambil ngelus dagu.

Sehabis ngejamu grandpa, gw ngedadak bikin forum diskusi darurat di kamar grandma sama dua adik kesayangan yang -tumben- lagi akur ini.

Teteh jungwoo tadi gak langsung gw tinggalin kok bray, tenang aja hwhwhw. Gw tadi nyeka air mata di wajahnya pake jari dan tindakan itu sukses bikin gw di cieciein sama warga sekantin. Mulut juga bingung mau ngomong apa karena waktu itu kebetulan ada si kun yang ngeliatin dari kejauhan. Jadi gw cuma bisikin 'siap juragan' sebelum ngacir dari sana.

Renjun nunjuk idung gw pake telunjuk, "Jangan pacaran dulu ih, papih kan gak bakalan setuju kak! Meskipun papih keliatan ngedukung tapi-"

"Ih kak renjun! Kalo gak ditembak kasian si teteh-"

"diem lu bocah! Dengerin dulu ini gw mau bacot bener-bener!" Bentak renjun.

"Iya iya" haechan nurut tapi nempeleng kepala renjun pake guling. Si korban cuma ngedesis tapi gak ada niatan ngebales.

"Gw aduin ke papih tahu rasa lo!"

Ternyata mau ngadu lagi pemirsa

Renjun mandang gw serius, "kak, biarin aja semuanya berjalan secara wajar. Cukup pastiin dia kalo suatu saat nanti kakak bakalan serius. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang kakak cuma becanda. Ngerti gak?"

Gw ngangguk, "kagak"

Dia facepalm, "hadeuh si kampang, kalo bukan kakak kandung udah gw toyor dari tadi"

"Kak renjun jangan gitu ih! Harus sopan sama bang lucas! Meskipun bolotnya kelewatan-"

"Lanjutin bacotan lo tuyul! Dede echan diem aja ya? Nyahut juga kagak pernah bener"

Renjun ngangguk, "sekarang, kakak liatin aja dulu ntu cewe serius gak suka sama kakak. Kalo sampe dia putusin si ningrat, berarti dia beneran suka sama kakak"

"Misalnya dia udah mutusin si ningrat tapi gak gw pacarin, gimana dia mau percaya bahwa gw serius?"

"Kak, keseriusan itu gak harus dibuktiin dengan pacaran. Daripada nambah dosa orang tua, mending bikin mereka bangga dulu"

"Kamu tuh ngomongin apasih njun? Kakak kagak ngerti inti omongan kamu itu apa"

"siniin kuping lo deh kak"

"Ngapain?"

"Mau gw kunyah"

"anjir si tuyul-"

"Siniin bego! Gw mau bisikin sesuatu, siapa juga yg doyan sama kuping penuh daki"

Inilah definisi sesungguhnya dari 'kejujuran yang menyakitkan' wankawand

Dia bisikin sesuatu di kuping gw agak lama. "Gimana kak?" Tanya dia. Alisnya naik turun, bibirnya juga gak berenti nyeringai.

Gw natap dia penuh haru, "aylafyuh dedek... gw gak tau kalo otak lo bisa seencer ini"

Baru aja renjun mau gw kasih penghargaan berupa kecupan manis di pipi, haechan teriak pas bibir gw baru maju sesenti.

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIH!!! BANG LUCAS SAMA KAK RENJUN CIPOKAN DI RANJANG! MATA ADEK TERNODAI HUHUHUUUU"

Syaland!

"RENJUN! MAMIH POTONG UANG JAJAN KAMU DUA BULAN!"

Renjun lari ke luar, "Lah kok jadi aku yang kena sih mih?"

"LUCAS! GRANDMA USIR KAMU DARI APARTEMEN!"

"Alhamdulillah! Akhirnya gw bisa ngekos!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua ngampus gw awali dengan kepagian.

Karena trauma kesiangan, akhirnya gw maksa mamih buat nganterin gw ke kampus pake mobil grandma. Kampus masih kosong, baru ada satpam sama petugas kebersihan. Jadwal hari ini jam 7 pagi dan sekarang baru aja jam 6. Ada waktu sejam buat gw nongkrong di kantin.

"Aduh dek lucas ini rajin banget berangkat pagi buta. Mau ibu bikinin apa dek?" Kata ibu kantin setibanya gw disana.

Gw duduk di kursi deket si ibu, "Nasi goreng ped-"

"Jangan pedes-pedes, ini masih pagi" potong seseorang di ambang pintu kantin.

Teteh jungwoo gais.

Gebetan gw.

Cantik banget yawlaaaa bajunya juga sopan meskipun rambutnya belum ketutup hijab.

"Eh ada calon istri"

Dia ngelewatin gw gitu aja. Sakidh men. Perih.

"Bu, nasi putih 1, ayam bakarnya 2. Dibungkus, gak pake lama"

"Neng jungwoo tumben pesen ayam bakar, biasanya suka kwetiaw pedes-"

"Nasi putihnya setengah porsi ya bu. Saya lagi diet" potong dia cepet.

Ada orang diet makan ayam bakar dua potong?

Teteh jungwoo duduk munggungin gw. Jaraknya cuma kepisah dua kursi.

"Hey cewek, siapa yang kemaren nangis minta-"

"Diem ih"

"Dih, kok galak? Perasaan kemaren masih jinak"

Dia diem.

"Teh, udah putus sama kak jaehyun?"

Dia gak nyahut.

"Yah, cantik-cantik kok budeg"

Dia ngacungin jari tengahnya.

"Uwu sayang~"

Jari tengahnya nambah satu.

"Teh uwu, Itu jarinya buat apasih diacung-acungin segala? Buat Antena?"

Hamdalah, gw dikacangin lagi :))))))))

"Yakin nih orang ganteng mau dianggurin?"

"Hih! Ganteng apanya!"

Gw ngepalin tangan, gemes pen jambak. "Kalo gak ganteng, gak mungkin dong bisa bikin anak perawan sultan kepincut"

"Aku bukan anak sultan, lucas buluk"

Hm. Hati ini kembali teriris. Ok, gw gak mau kalah.

"Dih? Siapa juga yang bilang kalo anak sultan itu teteh? Anak sultan banyak kali! Contohnya teteh Joy Kiyopta, adiknya mas roy kiyowo yang katanya turunan kesultanan juga"

Ku diabaikan lagi.

Gw ngehela nafas, "Yah, budeg lagi"

"Diem buluk!"

"Buluk juga teteh suka kan? Hehehehehehehehe"

Hehehehehehe gw dikacangin lagi.

"Teh, putusin kak jaehyun dong. Jangan pacaran dulu. Dosa"

Dia balik badan, "Kamu juga pacaran sama-"

"Itu tante aku, namanya lucinta luhan. Masa teteh gak nyadar sih kalo mukanya mirip sama mamih?"

Dia kedip-kedip imut terus ngebuang muka sambil nahan senyuman, "ooooh"

Gw naik turunin alis, "cie yang lagi seneng"

"Ih apasih!", bibirnya langsung manyun.

"Jangan manyun dong, aku orangnya gampang khilaf teh"

"..." masih dalam keadaan manyun, dia natap gw tajem.

"Ada apa lagi? Masih kesel sama aku? Atau mau dikhilafin?"

Dia ngerengek, "Lucaes~ Kalo mau nyeka air mata, pastiin dulu jari kamu bersih! Kemaren Tangan kamu bau keju! ada sisa susu kental manisnya juga! Kamu seenaknya ngelapin itu semua ke wajah syantik teteh."

"Yamasa jarinya harus aku jilat dulu? Ntar malah makin jijik. Kalo aku pamit dulu buat cuci tangan, gagal dong adegan romantisnya"

Dia ngedecak, "lupain yang kemaren"

Baru aja gw mau ngomong, si ibu kantin datang bawa pesenan teteh jungwoo. Gw nidurin kepala di meja, ngebelakangin mereka sambil nunggu nasi goreng pesenan gw dateng.

"Lucas, kamu sakit?"

Gw ubah arah, jadi mandangin teteh jungwoo tapi masih dalam posisi kepala yang ditidurin di meja

"Iya, apalagi pas tahu kalo teteh ternyata belum putus sama kak jaehyun"

Ekspresi wajahnya susah ketebak. Alisnya dikerutin, bibirnya manyun tapi matanya kek orang mau senyum.

"Lucas, kamu pake pelet?"

"Teh, pelet udah gak zaman kali. Plis lah ini 2018, eksistensi dukun di muka bumi ini juga makin berkurang"

"Tapi baru-baru ini kan populasi dukun bertambah semenjak ada acara karma di antv"

"Kok jadi ngomongin dukun? Maksud teteh nanyain pelet emang apasih?"

"Heran aja, kenapa orang buluk kaya kamu bisa bikin aku kepincut sampe berani bertingkah sejauh ini"

Bibir gw secara spontan melebar ngebentuk cengiran, "beneran kepincut?"

Dia manyun lagi, "aku nggak suka ngulang sesuatu dua kali yaaaa. Tadi kamu udah denger, jadi jangan nanya lagi"

"Sedari awal udah tau ya kalo aku naksir teteh?"

Dia ngangguk, "kenapa emang?"

"Kok bisa tau?"

"Insting seorang jodoh, mungkin?" Kata dia sambil ngebuang muka.

Haduh gais, jangan tanya gimana kabar hati gw sekarang. Lagi panen bunga ini mah. Saking senengnya karna ternyata gw sama gebetan udah ngerasa cocok. Padahal baru ketemu beberapa kali, tapi hati udah ngerasa klop ngehehehehe. Fix otw pelaminan, do'ain dong gais. Aminin. Jan pelit.

Teteh jungwoo jalan ngejauh. Waktu di depan pintu kantin, dia nengok ke gw.

"Jadian yuk?"

Dia. Ngajak. Gw. Jadian. Gais.

Dan pada sore harinya, muka gw berpelangi. Singkatnya- bonyok.

Lo tahu siapa yang ngehajar gw?

Yang Mulia Pangeran Nathanael Jaehyun Kamil Diningrat.

Dan lo tahu kenapa wajah gw bisa bonyok parah?

Karena gw digampar emas batangan.

Makanya gw pernah bilang kalo ngedapetin teteh jungwoo itu gak semudah ngeninaboboin dedek echan.

TBC

helo epriwan, jumpa lagi bersama saya di dunia per-epep-an. Mohon maaf telat up, kemaren ada beberapa gangguan.

Btw, hbd ya dede echan bohayku Kemaren siapa yang nonton vlivenya lucas jungwoo cs? wkwk

Makin sengklek aja tu bocah, gemes gw pen nyentil paru-parunya. Muka teteh jungwoo juga keliatan "sebenernya enek, tapi masih sayang. gak mau putus, jadi biarin aja. sekarang masih saya pantau, nanti kamarnya saya tanamin ranjau"

Yang kangen sehun sama di ff ini, mohon maaf hehe

Di chapter ini mereka saya liburkan dulu. Tenang aja, di chapter depan bakal ada kok, ada tante lucinta luhan juga, dan bakalan ada kedatangan beberapa orang tak di undang. Penasaran mereka siapa? pantengin aja terus Diary Depresi Lucas


	7. Olivia?

"Aku imut, gemesin dan ngangenin. Aku juga nerima kamu apa adanya, gak peduli sekrik-krik apapun banyolanmu. Kita udah janji mau gelar prasmanan deket empang bapakmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu pilih dia ?"

-Renjun Korban Pi Ej Pi (PHP)-

.

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

"Papih bilang juga apa, jangan dulu pacaran. Wajah udah gak karuan ditambahin corak keunguan gini jadi miris kan liatnya. Lupain aja si jungwoo itu, cewek mah banyak, sekarang fokus aja kuliah"

Papih ngomel sejak setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan grandpa cuma ngeliatin gw tanpa ngomong apapun. Si tuyul sama dede echan juga cuma diem di samping mamih, tumben kagak nimbrung dan bikin urat leher gw kontraksi.

Om henry sama grandma gak tahu lagi ngomongin apa soalnya dari tadi mereka bisik-bisik sambil sesekali ngelirik gw. Tante luhan baru aja diamanin om henry karena tadi dia ngamuk, hampir nelpon polisi waktu tau kalo ponakan gantengnya dihajar konglomerat songong dan sekarang dia lagi sibuk sama handphonenya.

"Papih nyuruh gini bukan mau ngajarin kamu jadi cowok pecundang yang mundur dari medan perang gara-gara digampar emas batangan. Papih cuma mau kamu itu tau prioritas dalam kehidupan. Ada yang lebih penting dari pacaran, jangan sampe kamu nyesel karena ngabisin waktu buat cewe yang belum tentu jadi teman sepelaminan"

"Tapi pih-"

"Minta maaf ke jungwoo sama si orang kaya itu. Ngomong yang jujur dan tanggung semua resiko dari perbuatan kamu kemaren"

"Pih, lucas takutnya dia kecewa-"

"Makanya minta maaf. Bisa aja kan perasaan jungwoo ke kamu itu cuma sesaat? Jujur sama dia, berhenti ngebaperin dan bersikap sewajarnya aja kek senior sama junior pada umumnya. Kecewa itu pasti ada, bahkan bisa berkembang jadi benci. Lebih baik kamu jujur sekarang daripada bohong lebih lama lagi. Bilang sama dia kalo dari awal kamu gak ada niatan mau jadian"

"Papih kamu bener echan-"

"Aku lucas, grandpa" -_-

Grandpa cengo bentar terus nyengir, "Iya lucas, papih kamu ada benernya. Masa muda itu terasa berwarna bukan melulu karena ada kisah romansa. Jangan khawatir tentang jodoh karena tuhan juga udah nentuin. Cari kebahagiaan kamu sendiri lewat cara lain selagi kamu kuliah. Jangan sampe kewajiban kamu sebagai mahasiswa terbengkalai hanya karena wanita"

Tante luhan ngejentikin jarinya, "Kalo dilihat-lihat, si jungwoo itu gak cantik-cantik amat kok. Udahlah lupain aja dia. Nanti tante cariin yang lebih cantik kalo secara psikofisis maupun finansial kamu udah siap buat jalanin hubungan serius"

"Grandma gak suka sama minho, dulu dia suka ngejar mamih kamu kek orang gila. Jangan sampe deh mamih kamu besanan sama dia. Cari cewek lain bisa kan?" Tanya grandma.

Wajah keselnya bener-bener gak enak dipandang. Kalo udah gini, ngebantah pun percuma. Tapi gw bener-bener gak mau ngelepasin teteh jungwoo gitu aja. Terlanjur sayang coy

Gw ngelirik mamih, tapi dia langsung ngebuang muka.

"Mamih pengennya kamu fokus kuliah"

Singkat, padat, dan jelas gak nyetujuin hubungan gw sama teteh jungwoo.

Om henry ngetuk meja, "Jadi, besok kamu temuin mereka dan jelasin semuanya. Ngomong baik-baik, enam mata, tanpa harus adu jotos. Lanjutin hidup kamu sebagai jomblo produktif yang lagi dalam proses menuju sukses. Rapat darurat sore ini resmi saya tutup. Sekian."

Semuanya bubar kecuali grandpa yang masih betah mandangin gw.

"Lucas, orang tua kamu emang gak mau kamu hidup cuma untuk ngebahagiain mereka karena itu kadang cuma jadi beban yang bisa bikin hidup kamu agak tertekan. Pola asuh mereka sebenernya bisa bikin anak lain iri, mereka ngawasin kamu secara wajar di tengah kesibukan mereka, tapi gak pernah ngekang apapun selain yang berhubungan dengan pacaran pergaulan"

Gw diem, nyimak sebaik mungkin, takutnya ini wejangan terakhir grandpa. Umur kan gak ada yang tahu.

"Kamu itu cuma manusia yang ditakdirin punya batang yang bisa ngehamilin anak orang. Makanya kami khawatir setengah mati. Takutnya kamu gak bisa nahan gejolak hormon keremajaan dan ngelampiasinnya di sikon yang gak tepat. Kamu harus ngerti kekhawatiran kami karena suatu saat kamu juga bakal ngalamin kek gini"

"Grandpa-"

"Orang tua kamu udah bahagia kok. Jangan terus kamu bahagiain. Kamu fokus aja bahagiain diri kamu sendiri. Apa yang kamu lakuin sekarang itu bukan buat mereka, tapi buat kebaikan sendiri. Jangan sampe kebahagiaan kamu terhambat gara-gara mereka. Tapi itu bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya nyakitin mereka. Bukan berarti lupa sama status kamu sebagai anak mereka. Ngerti gak?"

"Iya iya"

"Jangan iya iya doang. Beneran paham?"

Gw ngangguk, "iya paham"

"Jangan ngerasa minder sama temen-temen kamu yang udah punya pacar. Kuliah yang bener, belajar juga tanggung jawab ke diri sendiri"

"Siap, juragan"

Dia nyenderin tubuhnya ke sofa terus lanjut ceramah, "Grandpa pengennya kamu itu bisa nyesuain kehidupan akademik sama nonakademik. Jangan cuma sibuk baca buku, tapi aktif juga ngasah soft skill. Dunia kerja sekarang makin ketat"

Nah kan wejangannya suka meleber kemana-mana.

"Tapi kan-"

"Contoh papih kamu. Berani?"

Hilih kintil! Bacot gw dipotong mulu! Kesel nih limbad!

Gw ngedikin bahu, "gatau"

Jujur, gw gak mau ninggalin teteh jungwoo. Gak tega nolak. Karma kan masih berlaku. Takutnya disaat gw udah mapan dan ngelamar dia, dianya nolak. Kan pedih coy.

"Cowo kok gitu, harus berani dong ambil keputusan. Kalo kamu masih gini, grandpa jadi ragu mau ngasih warisan gede sama kamu"

"Hah?"

Grandpa ketawa. "Gak usah pura-pura kaget"

"Jadi grandpa bakalan mati dalam waktu dekat?"

DZIG!

Kepala gw jadi sasaran toyoran tangan grandpa yang bau minyak Ge*Pe*U.

"belajar bisnis sama grandma kamu. Nanti grandpa kasih modal. Gimana?"

"Segampang itu-"

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Grandpa ngukir senyum misterius di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak aksi penolakan gw ke teteh jungwoo, tapi dia kek biasa aja gak ada tanda-tanda patah hati. Malah suka nyapa dan ngajak ngobrol bentar kalo gak sengaja ketemu di jalan.

Yang mulia pangeran nathanael jaehyun kamil diningrat udah sepakat baikan sama gw dan seminggu belakangan ini dia gak muncul ke permukaan. Mamih udah balik ke medan bareng dua tuyulnya, sedangkan papih masih ngurusin pekerjaannya di jatinangor.

Gw udah tinggal di rumah kak sehun bareng johnny sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tante lucinta luhan dengan senang hati nganterin gw pindahan. Tadinya gw kira kak sehun bakalan klepek-klepek kek kak yuta waktu pertama kali ketemuan, tapi reaksi kak sehun biasa aja. Cuek bebek.

Terlalu buta oleh kecintaannya pada istri orang ngebuat perawan di mata dia jadi keliatan kek seonggok bungkus gorengan. Udah gak ngerti lagi gw sama pola pikirnya.

"Kulkas, mamih lo kok tumben gak ngunggah selfie imutnya? Dia sibuk?"

"Kak, sehari aja bisa gak sih libur dulu nanyain mamih gw? Bosen anjir"

"Gak sanggup gw kalo harus berenti ngepoin si ayang"

"Hun, lo gak tertarik sama tantenya si panjul?"

Kak sehun gelengin kepalanya. "Gw orangnya istiqomah, cinta gw ke ayang baekhyuni itu suci bor! Gak bakalan luntur! Body tantenya emang gak kalah aduhay, tapi hati gw tetep nyantolnya di mamih si kulkas"

Johnny komat kamit sambil mainin tasbih di tangannya dan gw cuma ngehela nafas karna terlampau bosen ngedenger bacotan kak sehun.

"Gw mimpi indah tiap malem sejak nganter mamih lo ke bandara kemaren. Senyuman dia..." Kak sehun masang senyum idiot sambil guling-guling gak jelas di atas karpet mushola rumahnya. "...bikin gw ngerasa jadi pedofil. Unyu banget hanyiiiiiiing. Jadi kebelet kawin nih aing"

Johnny ngegeplak kepala kak sehun, "belajar silat cimandean dulu sana! Pawangnya tante baekhyuni kan serem. Papih si panjul katanya bisa mecahin batu bata 10 lapis cuma pake daun telinga. Yakin lo mau nikung dia?"

"Tahu darimana lo john?" Tanya gw heran.

"Dari om henry. Sambil nunggu kedatangan lo bedua yang nganter tante baekhyuni sama dua dedeq gemes kemaren dia banyak cerita. Gokil tu orang"

Kak sehun berdiri terus benerin sarungnya yang melorot. "Mau barter gak? Lo serahin ayang baekhyuni terus gw bakal serahin adik gw. Cakep lah lumayan, namanya-"

"Lami kan?" Tebak gw.

Johnny natap gw curiga, "tau dari mana lo?"

"Kak yuta"

"Mantan adik gw rata-rata buluk semua. Lo tau si jongin syahreza? Si mingyu? Mereka berdua itu mantan pacar adik gw. Tipenya emang agak aneh, dia suka cowok tinggi item tampang bad boy kek elo"

Gusti -_- wajah suci gini dibilang tampang bad boy. dikatain item pula.

"Gimana?"

"Gak ah, ngawur aja lu kak!"

Johnny nyengkram kerah baju kak sehun terus nyeret dia buat duduk di samping gw. Dia nyodorin handphonenya tepat di depan idung gw.

"Tante baekhyuni baru aja ngunggah selfie imutnya, tapi dia gak sendiri. Lihat nih cewek satu lagi yang rambutnya ungu, cantik kan?"

Hm. Muncul lagi ni sumber masalah.

Kak sehun ngerebut handphone johnny. "mamih lo ganti warna rambut, makin cantik aja dia coy. Btw lo kenal cewek yg rambutnya ungu ini, kulkas?"

Gw tarik nafas dalem-dalem, berusaha masang wajah sekalem mungkin, ngontrol laju air liru juga biar gak nimbulin hujan lokal karena kelepasan bacot secara gak elegan.

"Terserah lo bedua mau percaya ato kagak. Cewek itu nenek tiri gw, namanya ten chittata badriah, si pelopor goyang drible di belantika musik dangdut negeri gajah putih"

Kak sehun nyerahin handphone johnny ke gw, "liat deh, ada yang ngetag ayang baekhyuni. Lo kenal pemilik akun @ngtsoipui? Itu kan baju yang dipake ayang baekhyuni waktu ke bandara. Gw bener kan? Keknya mereka fotbar di bandara deh"

"Panjul, muke lu pucet. Kenapa woy?", tanya johnny sambil ngeguncangin tubuh gw.

Gw nyeka keringet di dahi sebelum jawab, "dia Olivia, sohib gw sejak embrio"

Johnny ngerebut handphonenya.

"Keknya gw pernah liat dia dah. Tapi dimana ya? Dia mantan gebetan lo?", tanya dia serius.

"Bukan, tapi dia alasan kenapa gw gak bisa ngerdusin cewe selama di medan"

Kak sehun garukin keteknya, "bentar! Gw gak paham-"

"Dia selalu ngeganggu setiap cewek yang deket sama gw sampe ngejauh pake cara apapun"

"LAH ANJIR INI MAH TEMEN SEKELOMPOK GW WAKTU OSPEK DI FAKULTAS WOY!"

"John, jigongnya-"

"Dia Olivia Siregar kan? Baru inget gw, ni cewek dari hari pertama ospek suka pake masker polkadot, gw baru tau wajahnya waktu hari terakhir ospek"

Badan gw panas dingin seketika. Mampus aja kalo ternyata dia satu fakultas sama gw. Semoga aja gak satu jurusan.

Johnny ngotak-ngatik handphonenya bentar.

"Menurut data di gc, NIM dia 127. Kelas C Anjir, sejurusan sama kita"

"Kok gw gak pernah liat ya?"

"Hari kedua ospek fakultas dia juga gak hadir, di gc sih ngakunya balik ke medan"

Kak sehun nepuk bahu gw. "Keknya besok bakalan jadi hari pertama dia ngampus"

cklek*

Kami serempak nengok ke arah pintu mushola yang kebuka dari luar.

"Ish abaaaaaaang! Lami dari tadi mencetin bel rumah tapi gak ada yang nyahut! Taunya lagi pada ngumpul! Itu kuping ketutupan apasih yaampun! Kok sampe bisa budeg maksimal?!"

Subhanallah. Kasian pelangi warnanya tinggal 5. Bidadari yang satu nyangkut di hati gw, yang satu lagi ada di hadapan gw.

Ternyata kak yuta gak boong. Lami emang cantik coy, sayang masih rata ehehe. Idup cowo kan butuh pegangan, kalo rata gitu apa yang harus gw pegang? Ehehe (2). Kalo soal body, teteh jihyo tuwais sama tante hyuna porminit masih nomor satu di hati. Itu di dunia perfanboyan. Kalo di dunia nyata, yang nomor satu pasti teteh jungwoo tercinta...dan mamih tentunya ehehe (3).

"Yang namanya lucas mana? Itu diluar ada dua cewek yang nyariin. Tadi sempet hampir jambak-jambakan, lagi diamanin juga sama pak RT di depan. Buruan dah kesana sebelum salah satu dari mereka diangkut ambulance"

Tanpa banyak cingcong, gw lari keluar sambil komat-kamit semoga aja dua orang yang katanya hampir jambak-jambakan itu bukan teteh jungwoo dan olivia.

"Loh?" Orang-orang diluar noleh ke gw.

"Lucaaaaaas! Kangeeeeen~" Olivia langsung meluk begitu gw keluar.

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya lucas?" Tanya bapak-bapak yang kumisnya mirip teko aladin.

"Iya pak, saya Lucas Maruli Hasiholan. Salam kenal, jangan lupa follow instagram saya ya"

"Si panjul malah promosi" sahut johnny yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang gw.

"Gapapa john, gw lagi dalam proses nyusul followers papih"

Karena terlalu sibuk promosi, sampe lupa kalo olivia masih nemplok di tubuh gw.

"Liv, lepas dong. Malu diliatin orang. Kita bukan muhrim. Wudhu gw jadi batal kan ah sialan lo"

"Ih anjir buluq sayang kok makin jahat sih mulutnya? Gapapa kali, kan kangen"

Tante luhan berdiri terus ngasih amplop kecil ke gw. "Ada titipan dari papih kamu. Dia udah berangkat ke medan tadi"

Tatapan dia beralih ke olivia. "Heh lonte! Jangan harap gw sudi jadi tante ipar lo ya! Mimpi aja lo sampe ke pangkuan tuhan!"

"Saya pamit dulu ya, sebentar lagi adzan" pamit pak RT. Kami cuma ngangguk sambil senyum tipis.

Gw balik badan ngehadap lami. "Ade cantik, jadi yang tadi berantem itu-"

"Cewek satu lagi mana ya? Yang rambutnya coklat karamel ituloh"

DEG

Hanying. Siyok gw bor. Positive thinking aja dulu. Tenang. Mungkin maksudnya bukan teteh jungwoo.

"Ituloh bang, yang suaranya lembut, Anak unpas kok lami sering liat"

"Tinggi? Bohay? Putih? Cantik? Rambut coklat karamel? Suara lembut? Nangis gak?"

"Tadi sih nggak, sekarang gak tau kan orangnya ngilang gak tau kemana"

Tante luhan ngegetok kepala gw. "Yang dia maksud itu jungwoo, sayang. Tante kan baru aja dateng"

"KENAPA BARU BILAAAAANG?"

Tanpa nengok kanan kiri gw langsung lari setelah ngedorong olivia ke lantai. Bodo ah gak gentle, tu cewe kalo dilembutin mana mau lepas, disemprot pestisida juga gak bakalan mempan.

Gw kira teteh jungwoo udah pergi sambil nangis kek cewek di drama-drama yang ngarep gw kejar. Ternyata dia lagi beli cilok barokah gan. Belum terlalu jauh dari rumah kak sehun.

"Teh?"

Dia nengok bentar dan langsung ngebuang muka. Kebiasaan dia kalo udah kesel. Gemes saia. Apalagi kalo bibirnya udah manyun-manyun syantik. Virus kebelet kawinnya kak sehun jadi nular kan ke gw!

"Cewek menor tadi siapa? Dandanannya norak" kata dia judes.

Kang cilok senyum gaje ke gw.

"Dia olivia, tetangga di medan, bukan siapa-siapa kok tenang aja" Gw berdiri di samping teteh jungwoo. "teteh ngapain tadi ke-"

"Jadi kamu gak suka aku datang kesana? Kamu udah ada janji sama olivia? Jadi aku cuma pengganggu? gitu?"

Kalo si cantik udah ngegas gini gw cuma bisa sabar sambil elus dadanya biar jinak. Ehe. Bukan deng, dada gw maksudnya. Yakali aing ngelus dadanya! Iyasih dianya jadi jinak, tapi anaconda gw berontak dalam semvak.

"Justru yang ganggu itu dia. Nanti kalo dia nyari ribut gak usah diladenin ya?"

Teteh jungwoo ngibasin rambutnya. "Mikirin kamu aja udah bikin tensi darah naik, ngapain ngeladenin cewe genit macam olivia?"

"Teh-"

"Bunda pengen kamu sama duo bule jadi model baju muslim terbarunya. Tadinya mau aku sampein langsung ke kalian tapi mood keburu ancur gara-gara kedatangan penghuni TPU tanah kusir yg namanya olivia"

"Dia gak macem-macem kan sama teteh?"

"Gak, cuma nyekik"

"HAAHH?!"

"Gak usah lebay deh lucas. Cekikan dia gak sesakit penolakan kamu kok"

Hm. Bisa aja. Kok jadi gw yang gak enak.

Jadi gak tega kan aliando.

Ya ampun. Jadi pen cepet sukses biar bisa cepet-cepet ngehalalin dia.

Tapi keluarga kecuali dua tuyul kesayangan gw pada gak setuju.

Baim harus bagaimana ya tuhan?

"Besok aja jawabnya. Sekarang udah maghrib, kamu solat dulu gih. Teteh mau pulang, jangan lupa kasih tau ke duo bule yaaa"

Gw masih betah mikir keras bahkan disaat dia udah jalan ngejauh. Kang cilok udah ngedorong gerobaknya ke arah lain saat adzan maghrib berkumandang.

"TEH!"

Dia noleh.

Gw tarik nafas perlahan.

1

2

3

"NIKAH YUK?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HELO EPRIWAN! MINAL AIDIN WALFAIDZIN YAAAA DARI SAYA SEKELUARGA.**

 **Mohon maaf gw ngaret pake banget upnya. Banyak sesuatu yg harus dikerjain di rl, mana harus mudik lintas negara T_T**

 **Yang kangen mamih baekhyuni itu udah gw munculin meskipun dikit. Duo tuyulnya gw liburin dulu ya, kasian kalo mereka muncul soalnya babang lucasnya suka dibully.**

 **Yang pengen lucinta luhan jadian sama si anak rektor mohon bersabar. ini terlalu awal bagi mereka untuk tembak-tembakan.**

 **Chapter depan udah mulai perang ya brother. Siapin popcorn seember en Don go eniwer**

 **si yu neks taim.**


	8. Bolot-bolot Baperin

"Depresi adalah keadaan yang always diawali dengan racunisasi hati oleh problematika real life membludak dan melemahnya neraca pemBalance logis dalam head manusia akibat so many kebangkrutan sel neuron hingga menyebabkan harmonisasi lahir batin going down down beybeh"

-Profesor Lucas Prasetyo suami Jungwoo Lelga-

_

Diary Depresi Lucas

[Kantin, 09.40 WIB]

"Chanyeol itu udah kayak James Potter yg ngerebut Lily Evans dari Severus Snape. Waktu SMP dulu badungnya gak ketulungan. Om seneng deh karna kamu ternyata nurunin sifatnya Baekhyuni yg tenang dan penurut"

Udah sejam gw ngobrolin banyak hal sama om Changmin di pojokan kantin. Mulai dari kenalan, ngebahas aturan kampus, dll. Dan hamdalah yeorobun, perut ini telah diberi kekuatan tuk menampung tiga porsi kwetiaw goreng hasil malak hwhwhw. Bukan sepenuhnya hasil malak sih, karena di dalamnya terdapat ketulusan seorang mantan calon bapa tiri.

"Asal om tau aja, di dalam raga yang tenang, terdapat jiwa yang berontak," ujar gw kalem.

"WOY KULKAS! GW KIRA LO-eh? Ada Mister Max? Assalamualaikum mister."

Kak Sehun lari-lari kecil nyamperin meja gw terus salim sama si om.

"Waalaikumsalam"

Sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Keknya gak lama lagi bakal kecium bau angus. Entah siapa yang bakalan kebakaran jenggot lebih dulu. Ngebayangin betapa serunya nanti kalo seandainya papih, om Changmin, om Minho sama kak Sehun ribut di arena tinju, gw jadi kelepasan cekikikan.

Kak Sehun sama om Changmin noleh, tapi gw pura-pura gak liat dan lanjut makan meskipun mulut udah cape ngunyah.

Kak Sehun duduk di samping om Changmin yg lagi mainin handphone.

"Matkul mister jadinya dipindah ke hari rabu?" tanya dia.

Om Changmin cuma ngangguk singkat dan lanjut mainin handphone sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Keknya dia lagi ngescroll timeline ig.

"Johnny mana, Kak?"

"Lagi beli makan di kantin samping gerbang"

"Lucas, baekhyuni masih main tik-tok?"

Kak Sehun automelotot.

Sambil senyum canggung, gw jawab, "Masih om. Kapan-kapan main dong ke Medan, silaturahmi sama mamih sekalian main tiktok bareng hehe"

Kak Sehun nyenggol betis gw. Mulutnya komat kamit minta penjelasan.

Om Changmin ngeringis, "kalo sengaja bertandang ke rumah sih kayaknya bakalan susah ya? Haha. Pawangnya ganas"

Gw nyengir sambil garuk pipi. "Kalo gitu gak usah berkunjung deh om, lupain ajakan saya tadi hehehehehehe"

Kak Sehun tambah kenceng nendangin betis gw di bawah meja. Matanya juga tambah melotot. Gw mandang dia bingung, gak ngerti sama situasi kek gini. Sepengen itukah dia denger penjelasan tentang om Changmin dari bibir sexy gw?

"Bego lu tod!"

Om Changmin refleks noleh ke arah kak Sehun yang neriakin gw barusan. "Maaf, Sehun? Bisa diulang?"

"Hehe maaf, mister. Habisnya 'gemes' sama kelemotan otaknya Lucas padahal saya udah ngode dari tadi. Tadi dia nanggepin omongan mister agak kurang ajar"

Om Changmin nunjuk gw. "Gak heran sih, mamihnya juga gitu, gak peka. Saya aja harus jatuh bangun dulu kalo mau ngode"

Hmm...sebuah topik sensitif.

Idung kak Sehun kembang kempis gak beraturan. Menurut perkiraan gw, jempol sama telunjuk keknya bakalan muat dimasukin ke satu lobang idung dia.

"Kok Mister bisa kenal sama gebetan saya-eh mamihnya lucas?"

Hmm. Kerad juga nih bule.

"Dia mantan pacar saya, kenapa emang?"

Kak sehun natap gw kek orang kecewa berat. Tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi, dia langsung cabut dari kantin. Dih, bule pundungan.

"Lucas, kamu ngerasa ada yang aneh gak? Saya yang terlalu peka atau emang beneran sehun itu...pundung?"

Gw cuma nyengir dan om Changmin masih kukuh natap gw penasaran.

"Iya hehe, kayanya dia pundung, Om"

"Kayanya dia cemburu waktu tahu om ini mantan mamih kamu"

 _Herman saia. Dia dosen apa cenayang?_

Om Changmin senyum geli, "ya dosenlah! Gak elit jadi cenayang"

 _ANJ*ING! CENAYANG DIA COY! GW GAK NGOMONG LOH INI TAPI KOK DIA BISA DENGER ISI RATAPAN HATI GW?_

"Kalo kamu kasar gini jadi makin mirip chanyeol haha. Dulu dia sering banget teriak anjing di depan muka om"

"Eh maaf om-"

"Gak masalah. Om pergi dulu ya? Daripada kamu makin gemeteran haha"

.

.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, waktu gw mau ke kamar mandi kampus sambil dengerin lagu boom boomnya teteh nancy cs, gw yg kebetulan lewat toilet cewek denger ada suara gebrakan di pintu.

Gw lepas sebelah earphone buat mastiin yg gw denger itu beneran apa cuma halusinasi.

"Jauhin Lucas!" Tereak seseorang dari dalem. Gak terlalu kenceng, tapi cukup buat warga setoilet denger. Keluar sih kedengerannya samar-samar.

Gw mikir sambil ngegumam, "yang namanya Lucas di kampus ini ada berapa orang?"

"Gak! Lo yang ngejauh, lonte!"

Hanying! Gw kenal suara ůwů barusan! Teteh jungwoo tercinta lagi berantem gan! Keknya sama si oliv.

Gw gak langsung ngelerai, mau nguping dulu bentar h3h3h3. Kapan lagi kan gw direbutin cewe? H3h3h3h3.

"Lo gak usah kegatelan deh! Lucas itu cuma suka sama gw! Lo cuma orang asing yang gak tau apa-apa soal dia!" Wah kampret nih si oliv!

Beruntung kelas lain belum pada bubar, jadi gak banyak yang tau kalo di toilet lagi ada big match.

"Berarti gw hebat dong! Belum setahun kenal tapi dia udah ngajak gw nikah. Lo yang katanya udah kenal dari orok apa kabar?"

Gw cekikikan sambil nguping, savage kali cantikku ahay! Gak kedengeran galak karena suaranya yang super ůwů, tapi efeknya bisa bikin speechless.

"Heh ayam kampus! Kalo ngomong dijaga!" Yalord, teteh uwu gw dikatain ayam kampus!

"Ngaca dong mblo, lo yang ngegas sedari tadi! Ngapain juga lo ngajak gw ribut kalo ujungnya kalah? Minggir! Incess mau lewat"

Oliv balas ngejek, "Hih! Incess pucet kek mayat!"

"Daripada lo burik!"

Nyes...

Oliv yang diejek tapi kok hati gw yang serasa ditampol. Bagi gw, "Burik" itu kata tersensitif setelah "gosong". Autoterzinggung zaya boz.

Gw nelpon teteh jungwoo. Cari aman coy. Daripada harus nerobos toilet cewe buat ngelerai mereka.

"Ada apa, Lucas?" Dia nyapa duluan.

"Teteh dimana?"

"Kantin"

"Terus yang tadi ribut di toilet siapa dong? Yuk sini keluar, gak usah ladenin Olivia"

"Kamu diluar?" Tanya dia kaget.

Gak sampe semenit, teteh jungwoo keluar dari sana. Di belakangnya, Olivia langsung nundukin kepala waktu gak sengaja ketemu pandang sama gw.

Teteh jungwoo meluk gw dari samping. "Kamu ada kelas lagi nanti?"

"E-enggak"

Kenyal bor. Gak bisa berkata-kata lagi gw. Ternyata maksiat seenak ini h3h3h3.

"Nanti sore main yuk ke rumah? Bunda mau ketemu kamu"

Gw beralih mandang Olivia tanpa ngebalas pelukan teteh Jungwoo. Gak enak hati coy. Meskipun nyebelin, tapi Olivia itu sohib gw sedari kecil. Banyak jasanya lah lumayan. Gimana pun juga dulu dia selalu nemenin gw main layangan di Pematang Sawah sampe kita sama-sama buluk gini.

"Liv, maaf ya soal kemaren? Gw gak bermaksud ngedorong elo"

Olivia gak jawab. Dia langsung pergi gitu aja. Dari belakang keliatan banget kalo dia lagi nangis diliat dari pundaknya yg ngegeter. Duh gusti... gw bikin anak orang nangis lagi kan.

"Teteh gak diapa-apain kan?"

Si cantik yg lagi meluk gw ini ngedongak sambil ngukir senyuman. Imut banget sampe bikin iblis dalam jiwa gw berontak dan hampir luntur ni keimanan.

"Enggak. Kamu abis ini mau kemana?"

"Kantin deket gerbang, mau ngasih kunci rumah ke Johnny takutnya dia mau pulang duluan."

"Terus udah kesitu kamu mau kemana lagi?" Tanya dia.

Matanya kedip-kedip lucu. Haduh coy, ngedip aja gemesin. Apapun yang dia lakuin itu uwu banget di mata gw. Senyumnya uwu, delikan galaknya uwu, cengirannya uwu, ketawanya uwu, nangisnya uwu, lama-lama kobam saia.

"Kayanya mau stay di kampus aja deh, masih betah" jawab gw sambil ngerangkul dia.

"Kok bisa betah sih di kampus?"

Gw nyubit idungnya gemes. "Kan ada kamu~"

Dia ngerengek lucu, "iiiii jangan cubit-cubiiit~"

ASDFGHJKLGWPENGENNERKAMDIATAPIINGETDOSAUDAHBEJIBUN

"Wah gila nih si panjul, belum sehari gw tinggal udah berani meluk anak sultan lo ya!"

Yalord, keknya dunia gak suka ngeliat gw bahagia. Baru seneng sebentar loh ini tapi bencana udah dateng lagi.

"Mana kunci rumah? Gw mau pulang. Jan kelayapan gak jelas! Lo lecet dikit, gw yang digampar nyonya Lucinta Luhan"

Gw ngelepas pelukan teteh Jungwoo terus ngobok-ngobok saku celana.

"Nih kuncinya. Pudding di kulkas jan diabisin! sisain dikit buat gw"

"Siap, Kangmas." Johnny ngacungin jempolnya sebelum ngacir dari hadapan gw.

Teteh Jungwoo ngelepasin earphone gw yang cuma nyangkut sebelah. "Foto cewek yang semalem itu siapa?"

Gw mikir keras. Demi tuhan gw gak posting foto cewe di ig semalem, cuma spam foto lama sama-

"Oh! Itu adek pertama, namanya Renjun. Wajahnya emang cantik teh, tapi dia punya bat-" ang. Gw diem bentar buat nyari kata yang pas.

"Bat? Batako? Batu akik? Bat apa lucas?" Tanya dia sambil nyeret gw ke kursi di deket ruangan bunda aas -kaprodi gw.

Beberapa mahasiswa yang udah bubar mandangin gw sama teteh jungwoo sambil bisik-bisik. Gw sih gak mau ambil pusing, bodo amat digosipin pacaran, gw gak rugi kok hwhwhw.

"Renjun punya belalai mini hehe. Dia cowo"

"Oh jadi kamu ini punya banyak adik?"

"Punya dua, yang pertama namanya Renjun, wajahnya kecil kaya mamih, langganan juara 1 di sekolah, otak kanan kiri stabil semua. Btw, teteh punya adik juga?"

"Enggak, aku anak tunggal. Kanjeng Romo katanya gak tega liat bunda menderita di ruang persalinan. Jadi gak berani nambah anak. Eh terus adek yang kedua namanya siapa?"

"Namanya Haechan, Cowo juga, tapi bodynya bohay"

"Seru ya kalo punya dua adik gemesin kaya Renjun sama Haechan?"

Gw ngangguk tapi dalem ati baca istighfar sebanyak-banyaknya. Seru sih iya, tapi kadang nguras emosi juga. Apalagi si tuyul terputih yang sering banget ngajak ribut sampe hasrat ingin nyekik dalam diri gw menggebu kuat kalo deket sama dia.

"Kamu punya kakak? Terus gak ada niatan tambah adik gitu? Mamih kamu kan keliatannya masih muda" Kok jadi kek interview gini sih anjay? Bawel juga ni cewek wkwk.

"Nggak punya teh, mamih bilang 3 anak aja udah cukup...pusing hehe"

Gw gak bohong, mamih emang gak mau punya anak lagi karena menurut dia ngurusin gw, Renjun sama Haechan aja pusingnya bukan main. Padahal papih udah kebelet pen punya anak cewek biar bisa dia dandanin kaya boneka barbie.

Dulu waktu Renjun masih dalam kandungan, papih rajin baca surat maryam dan ngedo'a semoga tuhan ngasih anak cantik buat dia. Sepinter-pinternya orang, pasti ada begonya juga kan? Begitu pula si caplang. Dia ngedo'anya gak jelas, kurang spesifik. Ya jelaslah tuhan ngasihin Renjun ke dia. Cantik tapi berbelalai.

"Minta kontaknya adik-adik kamu dong hehe"

Ini yang gw takutin. Bisa bahaya kalo mereka chat sama si teteh. Para pemilik mulut laknat yang sialnya nyandang gelar adik kandung gw itu gak akan bosen ngejelek-jelekin kakak gantengnya sendiri sebelum jempol mereka lelah ngetik atau stok lendir mereka abis.

"Kok diem? Gak boleh ya?"

Gw garuk tengkuk. "Boleh sih, tapi kalo mereka bicara macem-macem jangan diladenin ya? Kadang renjun suka ceplas ceplos, mulutnya tajem, gak usah diambil hati kalo dia misalnya bicara gak sopan"

"Ah gak mungkin anak seimut dia-"

"Teteh kan bukan siapa-siapanya, jelas gak tahu kek gimana kelakuan dia sehari-hari"

Ekspresi wajah dia langsung datar. "Makanya buruan dong jadiin aku siapa-siapanya"

Gw bengong bentar.

"Lucaes, Kamu serius gak mau pacaran? Kalo nikah aku belum siap"

Gw natap dia serius. "Pacaran godaannya banyak. Aku juga gak mau teteh ngerasa terkekang, lagian katanya pacaran itu deket sama zina. Kalo belum siap nikah, aku bisa nunggu. Kalo emang gak mau, aku gak akan maksa"

"Kita ngobrol gini aja udah termasuk zina, Lucas." Nada bicaranya kedengeran kesel. Gw ngerti, pasti sekarang gw ngejengkelin banget di mata dia. Ya abis gimana lagi? Gw gak bisa ngelanggar perintah tetua. Lebih tepatnya sih gak biasa.

"Iya tahu. Aku juga mau minta maaf udah kelepasan ngerangkul sama nyubit, mulai sekarang teteh jangan peluk-peluk aku kaya tadi lagi ya?"

Dia nundukin kepala. "Jadi ini penolakan kedua?"

"Ng...mungkin-"

"Yang tadi itu...aku kesannya murahan gak sih?" Katanya sambil ngucek mata. Yaaah -_- nangis dia. Rekor nih dalam sehari gw udah bikin 2 anak perawan mewek.

Gw ngerogoh saku kemeja terus ngasih tisu ke dia. "Enggak kok. Udah ah jangan nangis, kalo wajahnya bengkak ntar aku gak cinta lagi"

Dia nonjok lengan gw. "Ih dasar cowok cuma mandang fisik!"

Gw ngedelik terus nanya, "teteh pilih siapa? Aku atau pak tarno?"

"Ya kamulah!" Jawab dia cepet.

"Ih dasar cewek cuma mandang fisik!" Balas gw sambil senyum jail.

"Hmm. Sebuah jebakan, maknyus tenan," gumam dia sambil nyeka air mata pake tisu yang gw kasih tadi.

"Cieee kejebak"

Dia melototin gw tapi mulutnya ditipisin kek nahan senyuman. "Diem ih!"

"Siap, juragan"

Si teteh ngucek matanya yang merem sebelah. "Eh-kok mata aku perih ya? Mana panas lagi"

"..." gw cuma diem sesuai perintah tuan putri.

"Ih kok diem? Aku kan nanya!"

Cewek maunya apasih? Tadi nyuruh diem, sekarang ngomel waktu gw diemin. Kan jadi gemes. Pengen noyor, tapi sayang.

"Ih Lucaaaaas~ ini tisu bekaaaas"

"Eh? Masa?"

Waktu gw liat, ternyata bener gan. Gw ngasih tisu bekas. Bekas ngelapin moncong gw pasca makan kwetiaw goreng tadi.

"Iiiiiiiii ada biji cabenya jugaaaaaa"

Gw ngakak terus dia ngejambakin rambut indah gw brutal, tapi dia sambil ketawa geli gitu, gw yang tadinya pen marah jadi gak bisa gan. Pasrah ajadah ni kepala botak mendadak.

"Maaf hahaha tadi gak diperhatiin dulu, abisnya semua perhatian aku kesedot semua sih sama wajah cantik teteh"

"Ish! Bolot bolot baperin!"

"Tarif ngapel di depan ruangan saya mahal loh, nak Lucas"

Gw sama teteh jungwoo refleks saling melotot tapi gak berani noleh. Itu Bunda gais. Kaprodi sekaligus dosen yang terakhir kali mergokin gw sama johnny waktu lagi ngobrol di pojokan kelas. Sensasi kepergok dia itu masih sama kek sebelumnya, bikin merinding seluruh bulu di tubuh.

"Eh uwu ternyata disini! Romo cariin daritadi gak ada, bunda udah nunggu kamu di rumah. Menurut jadwal, kelas kamu kan udah bubar dua jam yang lalu tapi kok masih betah disini? Yuk pulang"

Mantap gan. Kanjeng Romonya teteh Jungwoo ada di hadapan gw. Tinggi banget, wajahnya juga mirip sama gw. Tapi ini versi lebih beningnya. Ya kalian tahu sendirilah gimana buluknya gw. Dibandingin sama dia mah gak ada apa-apanya hiks...

"Owalah Pak Minho apa kabar?" Tanya bunda sambil nyodorin telapak tangan, nagih jatah salaman.

Om Minho ngangkat sebelah tangannya sebatas dada terus ngangguk satu kali. "Saya udah wudhu, maaf. Kabar saya baik, Bu. Anda sendiri bagaimana?"

"Baik, yuk mari mampir sebentar. Kita ngobrol sambil ngeteh, kebetulan teman anda juga katanya mau berkunjung sebentar lagi. Kapan lagi kita bisa silaturahmi? Haha"

Diem-diem gw ngambil selangkah mundur. Teteh Jungwoo udah ngasih kode ke gw, nyuruh kabur. Tapi sial, mata bulatnya calon papah mertua gw ini gak bisa diremehin coy. Tanpa mandang, dia nyekal pergelangan tangan gw kenceng.

"Jangan harap kamu bisa kabur sebelum saya introgasi habis-habisan"

Yalord, ingin ku menggali lobang.

"Saya pamit, Bu. Ngetehnya mungkin bisa kita rencanakan di lain hari," kata dia sambil nyeret gw ke mobilnya. teteh jungwoo cuma diem sambil jalan di belakang si om.

Di dalam mobil, handphone gw nyala terus karena si tuyul nelpon. Deheman manly om minho ngalihin perhatian gw. Dia noleh ke belakang, natap tepat di mata gw.

"Kamu calon mantu saya? Kok kurang ajar banget sih"

Mamih T_T Apa ini pertanda buruk? Baru aja ketemu udah dikatain kurang ajar.

"Ng...gini om-"

"Dia emang pacar aku kok, romo. Tahu tante baekhyun? Gak lama lagi dia bakal jadi besannya romo loh" potong teteh jungwoo agak panik.

Nais beybih. Mamih gw dijadiin tumbal.

Ekspresi om minho langsung berubah jadi berseri-seri. "Serius? Kamu anak sulung baekhyuni?"

"I-iya om hehe" jawab gw sambil ngelapin keringet di punggung.

"Kurang ajar kamu ya! Itu muka kamu kenapa bisa mirip sama saya hah? Plagiat nih namanya"

Terserah anjir! Gw kira dia waras kek bundanya si teteh, taunya gesrek juga hadeuh!

Gw mikir bentar. "Mungkin mamih saya kangen terus sama om sewaktu hamil dulu hehe, jadinya muka kita mirip"

Gak apa-apalah ngebohong demi ngebahagiain camer wkwk. Asal lolos seleksi, aman kan posisi gw. Cocoklogi sejenis ini emang udah basi, tapi keknya mempan buat orang kek om minho hwhwhw.

"Baekhyuni masih di medan?" Tanya om minho. "Kamu sekarang tinggal dimana? Sini om anterin pulang"

Nah! Sekarang saatnya pencitraan part 2 di depan camer dimulai. "E-eh gak usah, Om. Saya biasa jalan kaki hehe. Indonesia makin panas kalo saya kebanyakan pake kendaraan. Iya, mamih saya di Medan"

"Bagus, nak. Saya suka punya calon mantu ramah lingkungan kaya kamu ini. Indonesia aja kamu perhatiin, apalagi anak saya kan? Haha. Eh, tapi kamu beneran pacar anak saya?"

Calon mantu ramah lingkungan? Kok otak gw malah mikir bahwa gw ini manusia daur ulang sih?

"Heh! Malah bengong! Kurang ajar kamu ya! Berani-beraninya nyuekin sultan!"

Gw neguk ludah susah payah. Jujur atau bohong ya?

Halah! Jujur ajadah!

"B-bukan, Om. Saya sebenernya calon suami anak om hehe, belum jadi pacar. Papih saya bilang kalo pacaran itu dosa"

"Terus nikung orang itu gak dosa?" Tanya dia jengkel. Dih, korban penikungan sensi amat. Kasian.

"Gak tau om, saya gak terlalu dalem ngerti soal hukum agama, Qunut aja baru hapal kemaren"

Dia ngedengus terus nyemprot gw dengan serentetan kata-kata pedesnya. "Maksudnya calon suami itu apa? Jadi kamu bakalan nikahin anak saya suatu saat nanti? Kapan? Nunggu kamu sukses dulu? Kelamaan!"

"Saya sih niatnya pengen nikahin teteh uwu tahun depan"

"Serius nih?"

"Serius, tapi anak omnya yang gak mau dinikahin. Dia pengennya pacaran. Kalo emang gak siap tahun depan, 10 tahun lagi juga saya tungguin"

Teteh jungwoo manyun. "Romo udah dong ah, kasian lucas diintrogasi mulu. Aku mau ke kursi deket ruangan bunda aas dulu. Buku ketinggalan disana"

Om minho ngelepasin seatbeltnya terus ikut turun sama teteh uwu. Gw yang tumben agak bolot malah diem aja di dalem mobil orang.

"Kamu ngapain masih di dalam? Keluar!"

Anjirlah sial banget gw dapet mertua yang bacotannya berperisa balado. Manis pedes gitu bro.

Baru aja gw turun setelah teteh jungwoo pergi, tiga sosok manusia nyamperin om minho dan langsung salaman sedangkan gw cuma natap mereka kek orang bego karna bingung harus gimana.

"Apa kabar, Bung? Cowo itu anak lo?" Tanya sesosok manusia pendek berkulit kinclong dengan kalung emas yang menjuntai dari leher sampe ke puser. Kun, si manusia yang kebetulan ada di samping orang kinclong itu cuma nyengir ke gw.

Om minho ketawa. "Bukan, Bro! Lo bakal kaget waktu tau dia anak siapa"

Ni bapak-bapak ternyata bacotnya 'lo gw' juga. -_-

Om-om kinclong itu natap gw intens. Manusia satu lagi yang hampir setinggi Kun juga ikut-ikutan natap gw. "Anak siapa lagi? Wajahnya mirip gitu sama lo ah"

"Anak baekhyuni"

"WHAT?! GEBET-ekhem..." si kinclong langsung ngedehem setelah kelepasan teriak. Dia ngajak gw jabatan tangan, dan gw yang bingung langsung nerima gitu aja tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenalin, saya Raden $uho Wijayanto Diningrat, mantan baekhyun yang paling tajir"

Mantan mamih gw sebenernya ada berapa sih anjir? Yamasa semua orang tua mahasiswa disini diembat juga dulunya?

"Saya Lucas, Om"

"Kamu sekelas sama Nicolas Kun Kamil Diningrat anak terkalem saya ini?" Om $uho nunjuk Kun.

"Iya om"

"Kenal dong sama kembarannya?" Tanya dia lagi.

"Iya om, Namanya Natalius Mingyu Kamil Diningrat kan?"

Om $uho nunjuk cowo satu lagi yang kulitnya kinclong kek dia. "Kenalin, ini anak bungsu saya, namanya Narendra Chenle Kamil Diningrat"

"Wah lagi pada ngumpul ya? Kok gak ajak-ajak gw sih?"

Nah, makhluk gagal move on muncul lagi ke permukaan. Om Changmin gan. Kurang papih sama kak sehun. Sediain wasit sama ring tinju. Udah lah gelud mereka.

"Reuni para mantan nih? Haha" ejek om $uho sambil ketawa puas.

Om Changmin ngegelengin kepala. "Bukan, Minho kan gak kunjung jadian. Cuma kita berdua yang bejo, tapi yang lebih bejo ya si caplang"

Dari arah belakang om $uho, kak Sehun jalan dan gak sadar sama situasi. Dia ngelambai-lambai tangan sambil senyum lebar. Om Minho yang sadar sama kehadirannya pun nunjuk kak sehun bingung sambil mandangin gw.

"Siapa dia?"

"Anak Rektor"

"Assalamualaikum om-om, saya pinjem Lucasnya sebentar boleh ya?" Tanya kak Sehun tumben sopan banget.

Gw terus ngeliat hp karena sekarang giliran papih yang nelpon setelah sebelumnya renjun yang nelponin gw.

Gw mundur selangkah terus ngangkat telpon. "Ada apa, pih?"

Di seberang sana, ternyata papih gw tereak panik dan sukses bikin lutut gw gemeteran hanyeng!

"Kulkas, lo kenapa woy?!" Tanya kak sehun panik.

Gw mandang semua orang terus bilang, "mamih..."

"MAMIH KAMU KENAPA?" Tereak Om $uho, Om Changmin, Om Minho sama Kak Sehun kompak.

"Mamih saya hamil lagi"

Dan reaksi berbeda dari mereka sukses bikin gw pengen migrasi ke mars. Gak sanggup men kalo harus ngeliat orang-orang sedramatis mereka.

Reaksi kak Sehun? Pundung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Reaksi Om $uho? Ngebanting kalung emasnya ke tanah pake jurus bantingan ningrat disertai tenaga endogen warisan nenek moyang bergaya aristokrat.

Reaksi Om Minho? Natapin tanah dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Gak lupa, tangan kekernya ngeremes dada pake gerakan yang berwibawa.

Reaksi Om Changmin?

"Selamat ya. Semoga diberi kelancaran sewaktu persalinan nanti" katanya sambil senyum tabah. Kedengerannya normal kan? Ketahuilah saudara-saudaraku sekalian, dia ngucapin itu sambil nunjukin jari tengahnya ke depan handphone gw.

Dan teteh Jungwoo yang ternyata udah balik dari tujuannya tadi ngegerakin tangannya di jidat, bikin simbol miring.

Mulutnya gerak-gerak ngebentuk kata 'bapak-bapak stres!'

Diem-diem gw ngintipin si Kun yang sibuk sama handphonenya sedari tadi.

"Lagi apa woy?" Tanya gw sok akrab.

"Lagi ngelaporin papih ke Kanjeng Ratu Nadira Yixing Kamilah Diningrat"

"APA?" teriak om $uho panik.

"kabar bagus loh pih, mamih katanya lagi otewe pengadilan" kata si chenle kalem terus misahin diri dari sekumpulan makhluk gagal move on yang lagi sibuk ngeratapin nasih mereka di parkiran kampus.

Emang ya cinta itu kadang bikin bolot...

Bolot-bolot baperin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Upil Negro

Chapter 9 : Upil Negro

"NGAPAIN PLANGA-PLONGO HAH?! MAJU LO SEMUA!"

-Jaehyun ningrat dermawan lagi bagi-bagi sembako-

.

.

.

A/n: sebaiknya dibaca selagi santai dan penuh konsentrasi. Cek juga ya work saya yang lain hehe.

[Sabtu, Pagi hari]

Gak kerasa udah dua minggu sejak mamih gw dinyatain hamil, dia bilang makin hari papih makin protektif soalnya kehamilan pas usia 40 itu katanya agak bahaya. Bentar lagi mamih gw umurnya 40 gan. Apalagi mamih juga ngidap hipertensi. Resikonya makin banyak lagi. Kalo boleh jujur, sekarang gw jadi pen pulang dan pindah aja kuliah disana biar bisa nemenin mamih. Gak masalah gw kalo harus jauh dari gebetan, karena cewe nomor satu dan yang bakalan selalu jadi prioritas gw sekarang ya cuma mamih.

Papih langsung berhenti kerja di Jakarta dan lebih milih jadi arsitek freelancer aja di Medan. Dia udah kagak peduli sama urusan duit. Menurut dia, yang jadi prioritasnya sekarang yaitu nemenin mamih dan mastiin istrinya itu gak sakit-sakitan. Sebadung apapun papih gw kek yang dikatain orang lain, tapi sifat dia sekarang ini sukses bikin gw salut.

Gw gak malu punya papih alay yang telinganya lebar kek dia. Gw gak malu punya papih seberisik dan segila dia. Semua orang juga harusnya gitu, gak perlu malu atau jijik karena keadaan orang tua. Idup bareng sifat jelek kek gitu mana tenang. Lebih baik banyak bersyukur masih dikasih nafas sama tuhan, idup kan jadi tentram gan.

Ok, lupain gw yang barusan mendadak berubah ke mode mamah dedeh. Kembali ke kisah gw. Hari ini duo bule dan gw lagi bersih-bersih rumah. Mamih semalem ngasih wejangan, katanya anak cowo jangan mau kalah rajin sama cewe. Gimana mau jadi kepala rumah tangga kalo bersih-bersih aja gak becus? Dia juga bilang ke gw, khususnya ke Kak Sehun yang paling dewasa jan sampe kami jadi cowok yang serba ngandelin istri karena istri itu bukan babu.

Tahukah anda, saudara-saudaraku yang budiman? Tadi malem dengan watadosnya Kak Sehun keceplosan jawab "siap yang". Mamih yang gak peka cuma ketawa biasa, nganggap kalo Kak Sehun cuma becanda.

"Udah bro, tenang aja dulu. Ntar november ada minggu tenang pra UTS. Lo bisa pulang ke Medan buat nengokin ayang Baekhyuni. Gw temenin deh," kata Kak Sehun sambil ngepel lantai dapur.

Johnny yang lagi nyuci piring nyahut, "gw ikut deh. Pen ketemu sama nenek tiri lo yang hot itu. Gile bro, umurnya beda 4 tahun sama gw"

"Okelah. Btw, mau kapan kita ke Gasibu? Gak usah mandi, kita kan mau jiggong"

"Jogging set4n!"

Kak sehun ngakak sambil nyenggol pantat Johnny pake alat pel. "Selaw bradah"

"Moncong si Panjul emang gak pernah gagal bikin urat leher gw kontraksi" kata Johnny nunjuk gw pake gelas penuh busa.

"Jam 10 ajalah, Kas. Abis ini kita ke rumah Johnny. Bonyoknya lagi gak ada, tapi tadi om Yoochun nelpon gw, mau nitip gudang elpiji soalnya bakalan ada orang yg ngeborong gas"

"Lah? Papih gw mau kemana emang? Kok gak ngabarin gw kalo dia mau pergi?"

"Om Yoochun sama tante Taylor Suwir mau ke Chicago, katanya nenek lo disana lagi sakit"

Johnny ngacungin jari tengahnya ke udara. "Tega sekali yu lip mi eulon hir wahai bapak durjana!"

"Lebay lo kampang! Cepet beresin perabotannya! si Kulkas aja udah beres nyuci sama ngejemur baju tiga ember gede, lo nyuci piring dua ember aja lamanya minta ampun!"

"Sans aja elah! Cerewet lo!"

Kak Sehun nyenggol pantat Johnny lagi. "Di rumah lo ada kamar kosong kan, John? Mau ngikutin saran gw gak?"

Gw ngedelik curiga. "Mau apa kak? Kok perasaan gw gak enak?"

Johnnu ngangguk. "Ada, tapi buat apa dulu? Bowo tiktok curiga nih"

Kak Sehun nunjukin tangan keker beruratnya. "Kita gak jadi ke gasibu, cus langsung ke rumah Johnny aja. Lari kan cape, mending olahraga tangan muehehehe"

Gw sama Johnny saling tatap. "Die mau ngajak coli berjamaah?" Bisik gw gak percaya.

"Hun-"

"Jan negative thinking dulu woy! Sialan lo pada! Gw gak sebejad itu, orang suci gini anti coli coli klub"

"Terkutuklah kau wahai makhluk pendusta!"

Diantara kami bertiga, Kak Sehun ini yang paling sering beli sabun sama lotion. Kalo ditanya kenapa cepet abis, alasannya pasti sama. Tumpah. Siapa yang gak curiga bor? Yakali tumpah! Tumpah ke otong.

Kak Sehun ngelempar pelnya terus nyekik leher Johnny main-main. "Gak usah so suci lo widodo! Cowo wajar coli-"

"Udah dong ah! Kapan kelarnya ini kalo kalian ribut mulu woy!"

[Dua jam kemudian]

"Ahhh... ahhhhhh... gw udah gak kuat kas!"

"Ngghhhh bentar lagi nyampe bor..."

"Hahh...hahh... gw udah kelar..."

Kami bertiga nyender di mobil ketiga distributor setelah bolak-balik ngangkatin ratusan tabung gas.

"Gile, udah gak perlu olahraga lagi kita, lutut serasa mau copot haduh" si Johnny ngeluh sambil mijit-mijit pahanya. "Wajib nih dapet penghargaan babu op de yer. Gila emang si Yoochun! Kalo bukan bokap udah gw anyam ususnya dari dulu"

"Udeh woy jan nyumpahin bonyok segitunya lo John! Lo bisa segede ini kan berkat mereka. Gak papa kali olahraga gratisan, lagian Tante Taylor Suwir juga ngasih duit buat jajan kita. Udahlah nikmatin aja" timpal gw nyoba bijak.

"Denger tuh anaknya mario teluh lagi ngasih advice, John"

Om-om distributor nepuk bahu Johnny sambil nyerahin uang. "Ini uangnya, dek Johnny. Wassalamualaikum"

"Waalaikumsalam"

Kak Sehun mijitin lengannya. "Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ngegym ala bujangan ngebet hits tapi dompet menjerit. Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Tak ada barbel, tabung gas elpiji pun jadi"

"Kuylah order barbel di shopee, sama alat ngegym lainnya juga, gw mau ngegedein bisep. Kalo dipikir-pikir udah hampir tiga bulan gw stop ngegym, gimana menurut lo Panjul?" kata si Johnny.

"Kuylah, udah lama gw juga gak ngegym. Terakhir kali ngegym sama papih tapi dianya keburu encok. Abs gw udah pudar anjir, ganti sama lemak"

Kak Sehun maksa gw sama Johnny buat bediri di samping dia. "Liat coy! Tubuh kita ini bakalan hot abis kalo ngebentuk abs sama otot punggung, tapi bisepnya gak perlu segede punya ade rai, udahlah autopemes kita. Tinggi kan udah. Ganteng? Ceklis!"

"Terus entar kita ke kampus pake batik mulu kan ye? Keren dah tuh bisep jadi tontonan hohoho"

Gw ngangguk. "Lengan gw udah gede sih meskipun isinya lemak. Okelah, abis ini kita beli kemeja putih. Eh eh eh tunggu! Om gw coy om gw!" Pekik gw pas inget sesuatu.

"Apaan njul?"

"Om gw punya gym pribadi di apartemen! Mending kite kesana! Naik angkot sekali cuma modal goceng kan mayan!"

Kak Sehun sama Johnny sujud syukur sambil ngecupin dompet mereka. Hadeuh dasar! So soan mau beli alat padahal kantong kering kerontang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kantin, 50 menit sebelum matkul kedua dimulai]

"Yang, perut lo ada lobangnya apa gimana sih? Makan mulu dari tadi. Bagi-bagi dong"

Gw nyolekin sosok cantik berambut panjang di seberang yang lagi asyik makan kwetiaw goreng.

"Jangan colek-colek ih!" Kata dia sambil ngegetok kepala gw pake telapak tangan berjemari lentiknya.

"Ih ayang kok galak?"

Jeonghan -sosok cantik itu nyuapin sesendok kwetiaw ke mulut gw. "Ini suapan terakhir, sekarang minggat lo dari meja gw!"

"Co cwit mulu lo bedua! Bener homoan?" Tanya Joshua Hermansyah si bendahara kelas gw.

Jeonghan ngegelengin kepalanya pelan. "Kagak lah! Ngaco lo"

Joshua yang emang gak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi langsung cabut dari kantin sama gengnya. Jadi, di meja pojok cuma kesisa gw sama ayang Jeonghan.

Si cantik natap gw intens. "Lo kenapa belum minggat?"

"Mau nemenin ayang makan, kita kan boypren"

"Boypren pala lo pitak! Minggat sana!"

"Lo kenapa sih demen ngejauhin orang? Apa enaknya sendiri? Gw kan temen lo, ya gapapa kalo kali-kali kita ngobrol gini. Lo gak nyaman?"

Jeonghan gak nyahut. Dih, kalo liat orang pura-pura budeg gini suka inget sama teteh Jungwoo.

"Ayang Jeonghan kok diem aja? Aku lelah dicuekin, aku bete dianggurin, aku keki dicuekin, aku bete bete bete"

Jeonghan ketawa terus nyuapin gw lagi. "Tentang pertanyaan lo tadi, Gw cuma gak mau kejebak pergaulan yang salah. Gw lagi observasi, kira-kira siapa orang yg bisa gw ajak temenan dan sejauh ini cuma lo yang bersikeras ngedeketin gw pake segala cara. Yang lainnya sama sekali gak care sama gw"

"Terus-"

"Meskipun lo itu berisik, flirty dan hobi bikin gw darting, sekarang gw sadar kalo temenan sama lo itu gak ada salahnya. Maaf ya kalo selama ini gw galak sama lo? Hehe" kata dia sambil senyum imut.

Yalord, gw bisa beneran belok ini!

Manis banget, gusti! Jadi pen macarin. Tubuhnya bener-bener kek cewek. Seukuran teteh Jungwoo, cuma dia ada jakunnya meskipun gak semenonjol punya gw.

"Jadi sekarang aku udah resmi jadi boypren kamu, yang?"

Dia facepalm. "Siniin kepala lo!"

Gw monyongin bibir. "Mau cium bukan? Nih silahkan, aku rela bibirku diperawani ayang Jeonghan."

Dia ngedengus. "Sinting!"

"Ciumannya mana?"

"Lucas?" Samwan nepuk gw dari samping.

Wanjer! Teteh Jungwoo coy! Udah tiga hari gw gak ketemu dia. Makin bening aja ni cewek, jadi jatuh cinta lagi kan gw!

"Eh ada Jeonghan juga? Boleh gabung?"

Jeonghan ngangguk. "Silahkan"

Kok mereka bisa kenal satu sama lain?

"Kamu pasti bingung kan kenapa aku bisa kenal sama Jeonghan?"

Peka banget si teteh. Apa emang ekspresi wajah gw yang mudah dibaca?

"Lucas, teh Jungwoo ini sepupu gw"

Hell. Gw gak tahu kalo dunia ini sesempit jidat Kak Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Kantin samping gerbang, 15.50 WIB]

"Gw udah nyoba ikhlas, mungkin Jungwoo emang jodoh lo. Jaga dia ya luk?"

Kak Jaehyun nepuk bahu gw berkali-kali. Bukan nepuk sih, lebih menjurus ke nampar.

"Kak Jaehyun dari kampus 1 ke kampus 3 dateng cuma mau ngasih tau itu sama gw?"

Heran aja sih, dia kan katanya udah putus sama si teteh. Ngapain harus cape-cape dateng ke kampus gw kalo cuma buat bilang gituan? DM kan bisa.

"Sekalian ngejemput adek terkalem gw sih, lo ngapain nongkrong di deket gerbang?" Tanya dia sambil ngerangkul bahu gw sok akrab.

Dih remahan sukro, kemaren aja maen gampar seenaknya. Entah kenapa firasat gw gak enak soal sikap dia hari ini. Liat kak Jaehyun bae tuh bawaannya suudzon mulu, susah buat husnudzon, soalnya aura sayton dia masih nguar meskipun senyumnya udah sesejuk angin surga.

"Lagi ngedownload fancam teteh jihyo tuwais, wifi SMK Bahagia kenceng banget, mayan gratisan, sayang kuota"

Fyi guys, kampus gw letaknya diantara SMKN 4 Bandung sama SMK Bahagia, makanya banyak wifi dimana-mana hwhwhw.

"Lain kali kalo mau download sesuatu maen aja ke kamar si Kun, papih gw nanam saham gede di indihouse, jadi tiap anak punya tower sendiri di rumah"

"Anjir? Tower masing-masing? Rumahnya segede apa emang?"

"Empat hektaran lah, gak usah dipikirin, gak bakal kebeli sama elo mah, diem aja udah. Btw, lo liat adek gw kagak?"

Gw mikir bentar. "Kalo gak salah dia tadi dipanggil dosen wali"

"DIA BUAT ONAR?!" Tanya dia heboh.

Gw lap wajah pake lengan baju. "Kagak, dia kan KM, mungkin dosen wali ada urusan penting sama dia"

Tiiin tiiin tiiin

Mingyu yang dari tadi nungguin dalem mobil Kak Jaehyun mencetin klakson brutal. Dari pintu belakang mobil, sesosok cewek tinggi berbody aduhay turun terus jalan kagak santai ke arah kak Jaehyun.

"Lama banget lo jahe! Cepet lo cari si Kuntul kesayangan mamih, si Mingyu berisik dari tadi ngeluh pen cepet2 sampe rumah. Papih juga gak berenti nelpon. Belom lagi kita harus ngejempit si dolphino di SMP"

"Yaelah Krys-"

"Panggil gw kakak, setan!"

Hanyeng, kasar ni cewek, wajahnya juga judes mirip kak Jaehyun.

Tanpa nunggu apa-apa lagi, Kak Jaehyun langsung masuk ke kampus gw buat nyari adeknya. Sedangkan si aduhay ini malah bediri sambil natap gw dari ujung rambut sampe ke ujung jempol kaki.

"Kenalin, gw Nata$ha $oojung Kamilah Diningrat, kembaran si Nathanael Jahe. Panggil aja gw Krystal" kata dia sambil duduk di samping gw.

"Gw Lucas"

Handphone dia ngegeter dan otomatis layarnya nyala. Gw ngucek mata, najamin penglihatan. Gw gak salah liat kan? Foto kak Jongin Syahreza dia jadiin wallpaper?

"Kenapa lo planga-plongo kek gitu?"

"Itu foto kak Jongin?"

"Lo kenal pacar gw?"

Mantap! Pacar kak Jongin visualnya gak usah diraguin. Kemaren Lami, sekarang ningrat.

"Dia kan panitia yang ngospek gw dulu"

"Oh gitu"

Tiiinn tiiiin tiiiiiiiiiiiiìinnn

"Bang jahe mana sih woy! Lelet! Gw bawa kabur nih mobilnya!" Teriak Mingyu dari mobil.

Teteh Kry$tal balas teriak, "Sabar ngus!"

"Ngus?" Gw keceplosan nanya.

Mukanya yang tadi judes berubah manis pas ketawa.

"Haha, gw suka manggil dia si angus, lo liat aja adek-adek gw putih semua kecuali dia"

Emang bener sih. Ningrat bersaudara ini kulitnya kinclong semua kecuali si Mingyu. Gw sampe sempet nyangka kalo si Mingyu ini hasil goyang ranjang tetangga.

"Gw tebak, di rumah pasti Mingyu suka jadi bahan bullyan kan?"

Teteh Kry$tal ngegelengin kepalanya. "Salah, justru si Kuntul yang jadi sasaran empuk. Dia orangnya tabah, jarang marah, kalo si Mingyu kan diejek dikit langsung gigit. Mereka kembar beda paket, papih bahkan nyebut mereka yin yang"

"Kulitnya kok bisa item sendiri?"

"Dulu dia suka kabur dari rumah cuma buat main layangan sama temen rakjelnya di lapangan, kadang suka ngejar layangan orang juga sampe papih ada rencana mau oplas mirip om indro aja karena malu punya anak kek dia. Padahal dulu papih udah nanam saham di Pabrik layangan terkemuka, berlabel SNI pula, lapangan pribadi udah disediain lengkap sama para pelayan dan makanan enak dari itali, tapi tu anak emang keknya dilahirin buat ngacauin ketentraman papih, masih keukeuh pen maen layangan dari kertas minyak di tempat kumuh. Yagitu jadinya, angus kulitnya"

Easy going juga ni orang. Jadi pen macarin h3h3h3h3.

"Yang namanya Chenle putih banget, keknya dia bae kalo diliat dari muka. Kalem juga kek si Kun. Tebakan gw kali ini bener gak yang-eh teh maksud gw h3h3h3"

"Lo salah lagi, dia itu yang terjail tapi jailnya versi bocah. Kalo bales dijailin, ujung-ujungnya pasti mewek dan ngadu ke kanjeng ratu."

Gak tau kenapa gw malah ketawa, padahal omongan teteh Kry$tal ini gak terlalu lucu.

"Keknya rumah kalian anti silent-silent club. Rame kek pasar"

Dia mandang gw lekat. "Lo ganteng, tipe gw banget" kata dia sambil senyum. Cantik kali wajahnya bah! rugi gw kalo ngedip!

"Jangan senyum, teh. Gw deg-degan"

Senyuman dia tambah lebar.

Yalord! Ingin kumenguap bersama butiran air ke angkasa. Gw mau laporan sama pelangi kalo salah satu bidadarinya udah lancang ngontrak di hati gw.

DZIG!

Hamdalah. Saia ditoyor ningrat lagi pemirsa.

"Jaga mata lo bocah! Kembaran gw udah punya pacar!"

Kak Jaehyun datang sambil ngegandeng Kun terus narik Teteh Krystal ke pelukan dia. "Kamu gak diapa-apain kan, Krys?"

"Jan sembarangan noyor kepala orang, lo tuh gimana sih kasian nih Lucas Ganteng gw pasti kepalanya sakit. Lucas sayang, kamu gak papa kan?"

Gw ketawa terus bediri, mau pamit "H3h3, enggak yang-eh teteh *bruk* TETEH JUNGWOO?" Pekik gw kaget waktu lengan gw gak sengaja nabrak orang yang ternyata teteh Jungwoo.

HANYENG BANGSAT BANGSUL SAYTON BHABEE SEJAK KAPAN TETEH JUNGWOO ADA DI BELAKANG GW?!

Ningrat family kabur ke mobil dan gw ditinggal berdua dalam keadaan serba salah. Lenyap niat gw buat selingkuh setelah liat wajah cantik uwuku yang-hadeuh keknya mau nangis lagi bor.

T_T

"Aku gak selingkuh, suer teh hehehe. Jangan nangis ya?"

Terlambat saudara-saudara. Dia balik kanan bubar jalan.

Gw baru aja mau ngejar tapi ada seseorang yang nahan. Pas nengok, Oliv udah nyengkram lengan gw kenceng. Ekspresinya kek orang kesel.

"Gw ada perlu"

"Nanti aja ya liv? Gw mau-"

"Ok! kejar aja sono Jungwoo kesayangan lo! Dasar makhluk gak tau diri! Dulu aja kalo ada perlu lo lari ke siapa hah?"

Gw ngalah. "Ada perlu apa? Cepet bilang ke gw"

"Pinjem duit 10ribu buat bayar angkot. Besok gw ganti"

Gw ngeluarin dompet terus ngasih dia 20 ribu. "Nih sekalian buat jajan. Gak usah diganti"

Dia ngambil uang di tangan gw masih dengan muka keselnya. "Makasih"

"Soal insiden di depan wc seminggu yg lalu, gw mau minta maaf. Lo kemana ajasih pinter banget sembunyinya? Udah seminggu gw nyari. Siniin handphone lo, gw mau minta nomor handphone lo yg baru. Sekarang lo tinggal dimana? Kirimin alamatnya juga"

Dia ngangguk. "Besok aja. Henpon gw mati"

"Lo gak inget nomor sendiri?"

"Lo kan tau gimana bolotnya gua, kasbul! Emang lo hafal nomor sendiri?"

Gw ngangguk, "kagak. Kita kan temenan gegara sama-sama bolot haha"

"Cuma temenan ya?"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Liv?"

Gw nepuk bahu dia dua kali sambil senyum tipis sebelum lari nyusul teteh Jungwoo. Udah bosen gw denger pertanyaan itu. Dijawab gak tega, mending pura-pura gak denger aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Malam hari]

"Oke guys, kali ini saya sedang bersama cucu terganteng saya yang namanya Lucas. Sini sayang, say hi sama followers grandpa"

Bencana lagi gan.

Grandpa hitz gw datang gak ngasih kabar dulu. Tahu-tahu udah ngetuk pintu rumah Kak Sehun dan masuk seenaknya.

Dia melotot ke arah gw. "Say hi lucas!"

"Hay epriwan!" Gw dadah-dadah ke handphonenya.

"Aduh maaf nih live kali ini gak bakalan sampe setengah jam. Ada yang harus saya urus. Sebagai gantinya saya bakalan bikin vlog khusus trip to bandung, cek aja di channel youtube pribadi saya dan jangan lupa subscribe ya. Bhay epribadih"

Kakek gw ngelempar handphonenya asal ke sofa. Udah 10 menit sejak kedatangan dia ke rumah kak sehun dan baru sekarang ntu handphone lepas dari tangan.

"Kamu ini feeds instagramnya kok ancur? Mana jarang online! Kurang hits! Channel youtube gak punya! Followers dikit! Twitter jamuran! Facebook kadaluarsa! Snap-"

"Grandpa kesini sebenernya mau apa?"

Yesung grandpa melotot. "Jadi kamu gak suka ditengok-"

"Bukan gitu. Kalo mau nengok ya kasih dulu duit kek, ngomelnya ntar belakangan"

"Dasar cucu durhaka!"

"Iya, tau kok aku ini cucu durhaka, makanya dari dulu gak pernah dikasih duit, Renjun aja terus yang disayang, aku sih apa cuma butiran komedo"

"Gak heran lagi kamu itu anaknya si caplang, makin hari makin berani ngelawan. Badan gede tapi gampang pundung, laki bukan sih?"

"Laki dong grandpa, batang aku aja lebih gede dari punya papih, bukan segede jempol kek punya grandpa"

"Sembarangan-"

"Tiffany grandma yang bilang. Aku gak fitnah loh"

Idung dia ngembang. "Kasian Baekhyuni susah payah ngeden cuma buat ngebrojolin anak setan kaya kamu"

Gw senyum jail. "makasih loh wejangannya tadi wahai kakek setan, ntar deh aku mau beli followers terus ngelive tiap hari di ig buat ngebocorin ukuran-"

"Mau duit berapa?" Tanya dia sambil ngeluarin dompet yang sial banget ternyata isinya pattimura semua. "Mau goceng? Ceban? Gocap? Cepe? Gope?"

"Grandpa, aku bukan lagi Lucas cilik yang malak duit serebuan buat beli layangan sama es mambo. Kasih duit merah kek, sejuta aja cukup"

Dia ngambil dompetnya satu lagi. Mayan bor, isinya merah sama biru.

"Jadi nyesel mampir ke Bandung, tadinya mau langsung aja ke Medan sepulangnya dari Malang, tapi inget kalo cucu durhaka gw ini lagi ngerantau. Dari kemaren ngebayanginnya kamu ini idup di kosan pengap, makan cuma sama mie instan dan nasi kering sisa kemaren, eh ternyata seneng-seneng di rumah rektor" omel dia sambil ngasih beberapa lembar duit merah ke gw.

"Ya harusnya grandpa seneng aku hidup makmur disini. Btw, nenek tiri gak ikut?"

"Kagak, dia kan nemenin mamih kamu di Medan. Grandpa mending plesiran sendiri, kalo sama dia duit bisa ludes dalam itungan detik. Btw, Yang punya rumah udah tidur? Kok belum pada nongol?"

"Yang punya rumah lagi belanja di Griya, yang satu lagi ngebangke di lantai atas. Grandpa mau gak nginep disini? Kamar aku luas kok"

"Gak, terakhir kali kita sekamar kamu nendang grandpa dari ranjang. Kamu ini lagi tidur aja kurang ajarnya gak ilang"

"Terus mau nginep dimana?"

Dia ngegoyangin handphonenya. "Tadi udah reservasi di Bali Hotel World. Kamu libur kapan? Nanti dua hari sebelumnya grandpa mau kirim grandma kamu buat bantu beres-beres dan nemenin kamu di perjalanan"

"Libur nanti november sama akhir desember, november libur seminggu sebelum UAS, masuk seminggu buat UAS terus libur lagi, masuk lagi terus libur lagi sebelum natal sampe tahun baru"

Dia mijitin keningnya sambil ngibasin tangan depan muka gw. "Libur lagi masuk libur masuk libur masuk pusing nih otak! Udahlah, uang segitu cukup kan sampe november? Jan minta lagi sama papih kamu. Grandpa mau ke hotel, kamu tidur aja sana"

"Mau dianterin gak? Aku takut grandpa kesasar" tawar gw. Gini-gini juga gw ini khawatir sama dia. Jan sampe ilang ni orang tua, bisa ribet nantinya.

"Halah kagak usah! Kakek ini pinter! Dulu sering main ke Bandung, udah hafal daerah sekitar sini" kata dia sambil jalan ke dapur.

"Ngapain kesana?"

"Loh? Emang pintu keluarnya dimana?"

Udah tau kan kenapa gw bolot? Ya kakek moyang gw aja macem gini.

Ini nih alasan kenapa gw ngotot pen nganter dia ke hotel. Dia biasanya buta arah, makanya gw heran gimana caranya dia nyampe dengan selamat ke rumah kak sehun.

Akhirnya dia bersedia gw anter. Kalo ilang kan gw yang repot nyebar selebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Renjun si Adek pertama gw dari dulu jarang minta uang jajan sama ortu karena dia punya penghasilan sendiri dari ngegambar. Kebanyakan duitnya ditabung buat kuliah. Dia mikirnya udah ke depan sedangkan gw masih gini-gini aja dan masih ngandelin ortu. Pengenlah gw juga punya penghasilan dikit-dikit dulu minimal buat jajan gw sehari-hari"

Gw nyenderin kepala ke bahu ayang Jeonghan sambil merem sementara yang punya bahu masih betah maen game di handphone.

"Yang, boyprennya lagi curhat kok malah dianggurin?"

Dia nyikut perut gw. "Terus lo maunya apa? Gw gak bisa ngasih solusi apa-apa selain nyaranin lo buat jadi agen kek temen sekelas kita"

"Agen apaan?" Tanya gw sambil meluk pinggang dia dari samping.

"Agen orifl*me, katanya pendapatan awal emang dikit, tapi kalo penjualan lo bagus bisa naik level dan nambah pendapatan. Kurang tahu jelas sih, lo tanya aja si Joshua, dia udah lama jadi agen kek gitu"

"Gw gak bisa kalo harus jualan"

"Belom apa-apa udah ngeluh, laki bukan sih?"

Lah anjir kok belakangan ini orang-orang pada ngeraguin kelelakian gw?

"Jangan-jangan lo transgender?" Tuduh dia seenaknya.

"Dih bukan dong yang! Batang gw ori, mau nyicip?"

Dia cengengesan. "Yakin boleh gw cicipin?"

"Wadoh jangan dong mbak! Punya teteh Jungwoo neh!"

Warga sekantin langsung noleh ke arah gw. Teteh suzy -salah satu sohib teteh Jungwoo langsung ketawa geli diikutin geng setongkrongannya. Si teteh pujaan hati aliando juga ada disana gan. Jadi malu aing.

Kalo udah gini yacuma bisa ngeluh ke tuhan kenapa malah ngasih gw suara segede ini :'(

"Makanya punya moncong tuh dikondisiin. Kasian sepupu gw punya boypren yang bentukannya macem lo gini hadeuh"

"Si teteh seminggu belakangan ini susah dihubungin. Keknya dia masih ngambek gegara gw ngegodain kembaran mantan pacarnya yang cantik"

Jeonghan langsung naro handphonenya dan natap gw serius. "Gak biasanya dia pundung kek gitu. Yang gw tau jungwoo itu gak manja"

Gw bicara pelan karena objeknya duduk gak jauh dari meja gw. "Lah? Gak manja gimana? Dia sering nangis di depan gw, ngerengek, meluk, untung belum nyosor"

Dia bisik-bisik, "Loh? Kok bisa ya? Pen liat Jungwoo nangis itu kek nunggu blekping kambek. Jarang bor"

"Hebat dong gw?"

"Hebat pala lo pitak! Kalo sampe om Minho tahu anak perawannya nangis, bisa gepeng lo dilindes mobil sultan"

"Tenang aja yang, dia udah ngasih restu kok sama gw h3h3h3. Gw buntingin anaknya aja keknya dia gak bakal marah h3h3h3"

"WHAT?!"

"Gw duluan ya? Jan selingkuh, berat. Aku aja, kamu kan gak laku" kata gw sambil bediri ngeregangin badan.

"Mau kemana lo?"

"Selingkuh dulu, dadah ayang, besok kita ngapel lagi"

Gw jalan ala model ke arah meja gengnya teteh Jungwoo. Temen-temennya autosiulsiul cie-ciean. Tapi bodo amatlah urat malu gw udah putus.

Biar dia klepek-klepek, gw sengaja senyum ganteng dan ngeluarin seluruh pesona yang terpendam dalam jiwa. Mahasiswi di kantin tambah ribut, ada yang motoin, ada yang cengo. Gw cuma musatin perhatian sama teteh Jungwoo seorang, males liat reaksi mereka yang udah gw duga sebelumnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, gw ngegenggam tangannya sebelum bawa dia ke parkiran dan masuk mobil.

Fyi guys, gw udah punya mobil baru 3h3h3. Hadiah dari Tiffany grandma. Tapi belum punya sim.

"Iiiiiiiiii Lucas kalo ke kampus jangan ganteng-ganteng gini dong. Jangan pake kemeja putih!" Dia ngerengek sambil goyangin tangan gw ke kanan kiri.

Kami duduk hadap-hadapan di mobil biar konsen ngapelnya hwhw. Udah bodo amat gw sama segala macem aturan keluarga. Dosa gw yang nanggung. Pokoknya sekarang gw mau pacaran! titit!

"Shirtless boleh?"

Dia manyun. "Jangan"

"Teh, aku mau minta maaf udah ngelanggar janji"

"Janji yang mana?"

"Janji buat gak ngebaperin teteh, aku gak sanggup nepatinnya hehe"

Dia kedip-kedip lambat. Keliatan banget kalo dia lagi mikir. "Terus?"

"Jadian Yuk?"

Kedip...

Kedip..

Kedip.

"Kok gak romantis?"

"Aku gak sanggup kalo harus nyewa tempat buat ngadain candle light dinner. Lagi bokek"

Bohong. Sebenernya ada duit, tapi gak mau gw hambur-hamburin gitu aja.

"Yasudahlah. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya dia sambil ngobrak-ngabrik tas.

"Gak tau, handphone aku mati"

"Handphone aku juga mati. Kok samaan sih? Ntar buletin ya tanggal jadian kita di kalender"

"Kan jodoh" Gw ngehadap ke depan sambil nyenderin punggung ke jok. "nyari apaan?"

"Lipstick"

Mumpung si teteh lagi sibuk, gw sempetin ngupil bentar. Udah gatel idung, gak sanggup nahan lebih lama lagi.

"Udahlah gak usah pake lipstick, aku gak suka rasanya, pait kalo lagi ciuman"

Belum tiga detik gw beres ngomong, tangan dia udah nyengkram rahang gw kuat. Kukunya yang berkutek merah serasa nusuk di pipi. Pen ngomong lagi tapi takut dianya ngamuk.

"Kamu pernah ciuman? Jadi aku ini bukan yang pertama?"

"Enggak, papih aku yang bilang. Pacaran aja baru sekarang, gimana mau ciuman?"

Dia masih natap gw curiga. Wajahnya udah merah sampe ke telinga. Imut banget ni orang, mau nangis aja malah bikin jantung gw marathon. Aliando jadi pen nyubit.

"Sumpah dari kecil aku gak pernah sahabatan sama cewe kecuali Oliv. Aku juga gak pernah nyium dia, meluk aja gak mau. Masih gak percaya? Tanya gih si olivnya. Udah dong ah jan nangis mulu, imutnya jadi nambah, ntar aku kelepasan" kata gw sambil nyubit pipi dia...eh?

MAMPUS BANGSAT! PAKE TANGAN BEKAS NGUPIL!

"Ih kok ada yang-"

Gw buru-buru ngusap pipinya terus lempar upil ke belakang teteh Jungwoo. "Mau jalan-jalan gak?"

"Enggak ah, sejam lagi aku ada kelas"

Aman h3h3h3. Bisa malu gw sampe ke ujung bulu ketek kalo misalkan dia tahu pipi syantiknya ketempelan upil gw yang agak iteman.

"Udah makan?"

"Tadinya mau pesen makanan tapi udah keburu ditarik kesini sama kamu"

"Coba buka laci dashboard, kalo gak salah masih ada makanan ringan" kata gw sambil nidurin kepala di kemudi tapi wajah masih ngehadap si cantik.

"Makanan apa dulu? Kalo manis aku gak mau, kan lagi diet"

Jedotin kepala anak sultan dosa gak ya? -_- curigaan mulu ni cewek. Untung sayang.

"Udahlah buka aja gak usah banyak bacot"

"Ish! Aku kan cuma nanyaaaa" dia ngerengek terus buka dashboard gw kasar. "Eh?"

Dia langsung senyum lebar, ketawa terus melotot uwu ke gw sambil bibirnya digigit agak kenceng.

Gw balas senyum. "Kenapa? Gak suka?"

Dia ngegelengin kepala dan nimpuk punggung gw pake setangkai mawar merah yang dia ambil dari dashboard. "Iiiiiiii Lucaaaaaas hiks..."

"Dih, anak sultan nangis lagi. Awas idungnya banjir, kalo banyak ingusnya aku gak mau cium" ejek gw sambil pencetin idungnya penuh nafsu. Gemes bor, mancung banget kek prosotan.

"Ish lucaaaaas"

"Apa lagi sih? Berisik ngerengek mulu" kali ini gw ngerapatin bibirnya pake jari. "Nah gini dong diem"

Plak

"Ih tangan kamu bau tempeeeee" dia ngerengek lagi sambil ngusapin area filtrumnya.

"Belum sempet cuci tangan hehe. Maaf"

Dia nunduk, mandangin mawar di tangannya. "Kamu udah nyiapin ini sebelumnya?"

"tadinya mau aku kasih ke-"

"Ngasih ke siapa? Jadi ini mawar bekas?"

Hadeuh. Udah siap mewek lagi dia.

"Bukan, tadinya mau aku kasih ke kamu sebagai permintaan maaf. Eh malah kelepasan nembak"

Dia nunduk lagi, kali ini nangis tanpa suara. Gw gak berusaha nenangin, diem aja masih betah tiduran di kemudi, lagian gw gak ngerti kenapa dia nangis kek gitu. Terhura kan gak sampe segitunya.

"Kamu beneran cinta sama aku kan, luke?"

"Gak usah nanya" gumam gw pake suara yang entah kenapa jadi kedengeran berat banget.

"Serius?"

Gw tarik lagi idungnya yang merah sampe wajahnya deket sama gw.

"Sanggup gak nunggu aku dua tahun lagi?"

Dia gak jawab.

"Gak sanggup ya?"

Masih diem juga.

Gw ngejauhin tubuhnya. "Tahun depan aku disuruh kakek pindah ke beijing. Gak papa kan kalo kita harus LDR?"

Dia malingin wajah, masih bungkam.

"Suatu hari nanti kalo ada yang ngetuk pintu rumah kamu tiga kali..." kata gw agak melankolis. "...berarti dia orang bego, masa gak liat ada bel di samping pintu?"

Teteh Jungwoo ketawa dan ngegetok kepala gw kenceng. "Ish! Malah ngereceh!"

"Kali ini lebih serius deh. Denger ya? Ekhem...ekhem..."

"Bodo! Gak mau! Pasti ngereceh lagi kan?!"

Gw facepalm. "Serius yang, dengerin dulu ngapa!"

"..." dia langsung diem. Gw juga ikutan diem karena keenakan mandangin wajah cantiknya.

"Kok diem?" tanya gw.

"Katanya suruh dengerin! Kamu ini gimana sih lucaaaas?"

Gw nyengir, malu karena kedapatan ngedadak bolot di hadapan pacar.

"Kalo suatu hari nanti ada yang ngetuk pintu kamu tiga kali, jangan ragu lagi, itu pasti aku, ditemenin sanak saudara sambil bawa seserahan buat ngelamar kamu"

Dia ketawa garing. "Aku belum mikir sejauh itu"

"Serius, kalo dua tahun berlalu aku gak kunjung dateng, kamu boleh nikah sama yang lain"

"Terus kamu?"

"Mungkin jadi kaya bapa-bapa stress kemaren, terpaksa nikah meskipun gagal move on dari mantan haha"

"Jangan gitu ih, aku janji bakal nunggu kok" kata dia pelan.

Gw acungin kelingking. "Pinky promise?"

"Basi ah" dia natap pemandangan diluar lewat kaca mobil.

"Uwu..."

"Hm"

"Kak Jaehyun pernah nyium kamu?"

"E-enggak"

Karena takut dia ketinggalan perkuliahan, gw buka pintu mobil, tadinya mau ngajak dia masuk ke kampus lagi tapi dia keburu nahan tangan gw.

"Ada apa?"

Dia nunjuk kaca di sampingnya. "Itu ada yang item-item nempel di kaca apaan ya?"

Bangsat! Upil gueeeeeee

"Haha mungkin debu, yuk ah ke kampus lagi, ntar aku bersihin deh" jawab gw panik sambil narik tangan dia.

"Ih Lucas tangan aku kenapa ditarik? Aku kan keluar lewat pintu ini!"

Dia mandangin upil gw lekat-lekat sedangkan gw sibuk komat-kamit semoga aja dia gak sadar.

"Kok kaya upil? Tapi ini item? Upil negro nih ceritanya?" Dia ngedelik ke gw. "Jangan-jangan yang tadi nempel di pipi aku itu...upil kamu?"

"H3h3h3h3"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Big thanks tu epriwan yang udah review, fav, dll. Sider juga tengkiyuh udah nyempetin baca dan nunggu kelanjutan ff bobrok ini. Jan lupa pantengin Ff CasWoo/LuWoo karya saya yang judulnya Light of The Draco. Disitu ceritanya Lucas jadi Drakula hwhwhw. Lupain Lucas yang bolot karena di cerita itu dia jenius. Mampir juga ke cerita saya yang Judulnya My Sexy Step Sister hehe.

Yang suka ff NoRen juga silahkan cek.

Ini maksa loh ya.

Sekian.


	10. Mohon Sorry

"Tobatlah wahai manusia, gw udah cape ceramahin lo lo semua."

-Ustadz Taeil Cahyo Baskoro, mantan rocker domisili Jember-

A/n: maaf telat, authornya keasyikan liburan sampe gak inget punya banyak hutang ff hwhwhw. Sebagai gantinya, saya publish 1 chapter panjang. Siapin popcornnya gan, ada scene ala-ala sinetron nantinya. Siapin kreseknya juga, takutnya kalian muntah karena bacotan ngawur aa Lucas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

[Pojok Kantin Belakang Kampus, 14.10 WIB]

Di siang hari yang cukup terik, di bawah atap kantin yang sederhana ini, gw nopang dagu, ngelirik sana sini buat ngilangin kebosenan. Di depan gw, sesosok bidadari dari kerak surga lagi asyik makan nasi goreng kolor (kornet telor) sambil sesekali nyodorin sendoknya ke gw.

"Kamu gak nafsu makan? Kok mukanya pucet, Luke?" Tanya sang bidadari (Teteh Jungwoo tercinta) sambil ngeraba kening gw penuh perhatian.

"Uwu, kayanya aku hamil deh"

 _PLAK!_

"Yang bener kalo ngomong! Emang kapan kita anuan? Ngaco kamu." Dia ngomel setelah nampar tangan gw.

Gw cengengesan terus nyeruput frui*tea rasa apel sambil pencetin idungnya yang kek prosotan anak tk.

"Ya abisnya dari tadi mual. Keknya masuk angin. Betewe, Uwu punya duit gopek gak?"

"Ada, tapi buat apa?"

"Kerokin aku dong hehe."

Dia manyun. "Kamu tuh cowok apaan sih? Baru sebulan jadian udah berani minta dikerokin. Aneh tau gak."

"Emang cowok harusnya kaya gimana? Aku gak biasa masang image cool buat pencitraan di depan pacar. Kalo gak mau ya udah, lagian aku cuma becanda"

Dia nyodorin sendoknya ke depan mulut gw. "Nih makan, aku belum liat kamu jajan dari tadi. Abis ini minum obat ya?"

Gw mandang ragu ke sendok yang dia sodorin.

"Kenapa cuma diliatin aja? Gak dimakan? Enak loh nasinya," katanya.

Gw ambil alih sendoknya terus nyuapin dia. "Nasi di sendok ini buat kamu aja, aku rela kok," kata gw sambil ngerebut piringnya yang setengah kosong. "Nah yang ini baru buat aku."

Sejenak dia bengong sebelum mencet idung gw agak kenceng. "Baru nemu cowok model ginian"

"Mamih bilang aku ini produk homemade limited edition. Bisa bikin lawan bicara baper dan istighfar disaat yg bersamaan. Jadi gak perlu aneh. Meskipun aku ini cowok yg agak beda dari kak Jaehyun, tapi kamu tetep cinta kan?"

Dia ngasih gestur orang muntah sebelum senyum lebar ke arah gw. "Gak perlu nanya lagi, kamu kan udah tau jawabannya."

Fyi guys, gw baru seminggu jadian sama dia. Ada beberapa fakta yang sukses bikin gw seneng dan gak seneng. Pertama, dia itu posesif. Gw keliatan ngobrol sama cewek lain aja dia langsung masang radar bahaya, bibirnya bakalan langsung manyun sepanjang hari. Kadang ngeselin, tapi kebanyakan gw ngerasa gemes karna muka dia itu emang bawaannya minta diunyel-unyel. Tambahan nih, tiap hari udah kek razia aja bor. Hp gw gak bakalan lolos dari pemeriksaan.

Kedua, dia suka sembarangan meluk. Sebagai cowok normal, jujur aja gw seneng banget apalagi kalo udah ngerasain dua buntelan kenyal remesable miliknya nemplok di dada atau lengan gw, bikin khayalan ini nyampe ke ranjang hotel. Tapi sebagai cowok yang insyaallah mau hijrah (meskipun ini cuma wacana), gw ngerasa berdosa banget gan. Gak seharusnya gw pacaran kek gini. Bisa mati dipanggang si caplang kalo misalkan hubungan gw ketahuan sama keluarga. Tuhan aja keknya udah murka sama gw. Udah mah buluk, gak pandai bersyukur eh malah ngedekatin zina. Tapi yagimana lagi... sayang kalo gak dipacarin ngehehe.

"Lucas, udah sebulan kita jadian tapi belum pernah jalan keluar. Besok kamu ada waktu gak?"

"Besok ada kerja kelompok sama-"

"Cewek?"

"Campur"

"Kamu gak kaya Jaehyun, dia biasanya ngajakin aku nonton film terus makan-makan sambil refreshing juga keluar bandung."

Nah ini nih fakta ketiga yang bikin gw kesel. Dia selalu ngebanding-bandingin gw sama Jaehyun si tajir.

Gw ngehela nafas terus bilang, "teh, aku bukan cowok yang biasa ngehambur-hamburin duit ortu buat main diluar sama pacar. Maaf kalo emang aku belum bisa seperfect Kak Jaehyun."

"Maaf, aku gak maksud-"

"Iya iya, udah dimaafin. Kapan-kapan kita jalan," potong gw sambil ngerebut sendok terus ngabisin nasi gorengnya gitu aja.

Dia nyedot jus jambunya dan natap gw. "Di china nanti kamu lanjut kuliah kan?" Tanyanya.

"Iyalah, tapi beda jurusan. Grandpa pengennya aku ngambil jurusan bisnis soalnya anak-anak dia gak ada yang mau ngambil jurusan itu. Mamih ngambil biologi, om Henry seni musik, tante Luhan teknik arsitektur, menantunya juga arsitek, harapan dia yacuma cucunya."

"Romo juga pengennya aku jadi pebisnis, sampe nguliahin aku di 2 universitas. Yang satu lagi kelas karyawan, jurusan bisnis juga, tapi aku ngerasa lebih nyaman di pgsd sih."

Gw baru tahu dia kuliah di 2 universitas. Kalo gw keknya gak sanggup ngerelain libur akhir minggu buat ngisi mata kuliah. Ngambil kelas reguler pagi aja udah cape, tugas seabreg, mana kerjaan di rumah banyak. Nasib anak rantau yagitu. Nyuci sendiri, masak sendiri, ngepel sendiri, nyetrika sendiri, kalo ngelamun pasti inget kampung halaman. Malam-malam ketika kegabutan melanda akan menjadi waktu yang cocok untuk bergalau ria. Bukan lebay atau apa, kadang suka gak kerasa juga mata udah basah kalo mikirin nasib sendiri ditambah rindu orang tua di rumah sana. Jadi curhat kan gw.

"Om Minho dulu kuliahnya jurusan bisnis juga?" Tanya gw.

"Bukan, dia masuk jurusan manajemen di unpas. Tadinya dia mau ngambil jurusan pendidikan biologi tapi kakek aku gak setuju. Anak IPS tiba-tiba ngambil biologi kan aneh ya? Nenek sampe ngira kalo romo kesambet jin smart. Tapi setelah denger cerita kamu barusan gak heran lagi kenapa romo sempet kepikiran pen masuk bio"

Yaiyalah! ada mamih gw di unpas. Di jurusan pendidikan biologi pula. Heran gw, ntu bapak-bapak kenapa juga pada nekat ngintilin mamih gw sampe segitunya?

"Udah gak ngerti lagi sama jalan pikiran mereka. Cewek kan banyak, yang cantik, yang single, yang baik di dunia ini gak bakalan habis. Kenapa harus mamih aku mulu sih yang dikejar?"

"Nyari pasangan emang gampang, yang sulit itu nyari kenyamanan. Mungkin romo sama para pecinta tante baekhyuni udah nyaman banget, udah mah cinta, si tantenya juga baik dan gak pernah keliatan jelek di mata mereka." Kata teh uwu sambil natap gw lekat.

Gw yang emang seneng tatap-tatapan gini gak mau kalah, balas natap tanpa kedip sebelum dia nyerah duluan. Kabar buruknya gan, ni cewek keknya atlet anti merem profesional, tahan banget ngeladenin gw.

 _Fiuhhh_

"Ih dasar licik! Jadi ngedip kan!"

Gw cengengesan setelah berhasil ngebuat dia kalah dalam sekali tiupan.

"Lucas, nafas kamu bau bawang"

Untung sayang.

Protes mulu ni cewek.

Gak nyadar apa mulutnya juga bau bawang?

"Udah ini ada kelas lagi?" Tanya gw nyoba ngalihin topik pembicaraan.

"Gak ada, emang kamu ada?"

"Gak ada."

Keadaan pun hening seketika karena kami sama-sama kehabisan topik.

Karena gak suka diem-dieman, gw coba mulai topik baru. "Teh, punya mantan berapa?"

Topik apaan ni anjir!

"Cuma Jaehyun"

"Bener?"

"Beneran"

"Oh"

Keheningan kembali melanda. Gw baru sadar, ternyata nyari topik obrolan itu gak gampang. Ngobrol dikit, jawab singkat, sadar dengan kegaringan lalu hening. Ngobrol dikit lagi, hening lagi. Gitu aja terus sampe master limbad duet hmm hmm hmm bareng Haechan Sabyan.

"Pacaran sama Jaehyun udah dari kapan?"

"Sejak kelas 1 SMA, harusnya hari ini anniversary ke 6 haha" santai banget bacot lo, cantik :))) Gak sadar apa kalo gw lagi nahan cemburu.

"Kalo anniv biasanya suka ngapain?"

"Gak ada yang spesial, paling makan-makan biasa. Ngomong-ngomong soal anniv, aku jadi penasaran gimana anniv kita tahun depan nanti. Kamu kan udah di china, terus aku juga pasti lagi sibuk PPL sama KKN"

Gw belum mikir sampe kesitu. Masalah anniversary keknya bakal lewat VC karena grandpa gak ngebolehin gw pulang dari beijing selama empat tahun penuh. Bisa sih dirayain di Bandung kalo gw nekat kabur, tapi kalo grandpa tahu gw kabur karena mau ngerayain anniv yang mana itu haram hukumnya bagi dia, keknya dia gak bakal tinggal diem dan langsung pergi ke suatu tempat buat ngukir batu nisan gw.

Gw garuk pipi, agak bingung harus ngomong kek gimana. Tapi pada akhirnya gw milih jujur. "Gak tahu bakalan kaya gimana, aku belum mikir sejauh itu."

"Kalo aku nekad ke china, kamu mau bukain pintu gak?"

"Yakin bakal sampe ke depan pintu rumah? Pengamanan di rumah grandpa ketat banget lho~ kamu bakalan diperiksa lima petugas di depan gerbang, kalo lolos tahap pemeriksaan pasti langsung dianterin sama dua orang maid cewek ke depan rumah pake kendaraan khusus karena halaman rumah grandpa kelewat luas. Misalkan nanti akunya lagi gak ada, teteh pasti langsung disuruh pulang. Kejam kan?"

"Banget! Gila, masa langsung disuruh pulang? Gak bisa nunggu bentar atau sampe kamu pulang gitu?" Tanyanya gak woles.

"Gak bisa. Dulu mister Changmin aja ngalamin. Dia gak lolos tahap pemeriksaan di gerbang karena grandpa langsung ngasih intruksi ke para pekerjanya buat ngeboikot mister Changmin. Padahal mamih waktu itu ada di rumah. Amit-amitlah jangan sampe kamu ngalamin, makanya aku pengennya kita backstreet biar gak ada boikot-boikotan nantinya. Bisa gawat kalo misalkan sekarang kita ketahuan, jalan menuju pernikahan pasti dipersulit, auto boikot for the rest of my life"

Teteh Jungwoo ngakak. "Halah! For the rest of my life dengkulmu burik! Tugas bahasa inggris aja hasil nyontek!"

Si anjir malah ngeledek!

"Serius, yang. Grandpa bisa ngelakuin itu. Om Henry buktinya. Dulu pacarnya si om di Cina ketahuan jalan sama cowok lain dan grandpa tahu karena dia ngirim orang suruhan buat buntutin pacar om aku. Dari situlah aksi pemboikotan dimulai. Beneran boikot seumur hidup. Meksipun mantan si om udah nikah, punya anak banyak dan fix udah move on dari si om, grandpa belum ngasih ampunan. Pernah dia datang mau silaturahmi, niatnya baik kan? Tapi tetep aja grandpa gak ngasih akses masuk rumah."

Teteh Jungwoo ngusap tengkuk. "Serem juga ya. Udahlah, nanti kita anniv lewat video call aja. Grandpa kamu gak pandang bulu-"

"Yaiyalah! Bulu kan aurat!"

"Maksud aku bukan bulu 'itu', oon!" Katanya sambil ngakak. "Ya ampun otak kamu ini gimana sih? Cepet banget kalo ngebahas hal-hal mesum"

"Becanda, biar gak tegang h3h3h3"

"Tegang?" Bisiknya. Telinga gw gak budeg bray. Gw bisa denger bisikannya dengan jelas.

"Dih, mesum teriak mesum."

"Cas," bahu tegap nan sexy milik gw ditepuk samwan dari behind. "Gw mau ngomong bentar."

Gw ngelirik teteh Jungwoo dan seperti biasa moncongnya udah maju duluan.

"Kenapa gak disini aja, Liv?" Tanya gw nyoba nyari jalan tengah. Gawat kalo nurutin si Olivia gitu aja, bisa pundung nih kekazihQ.

Olivia si pelaku penepukan geleng-geleng kepala. "Gw males bacot disini, ogah berbagi oksigen sama makhluk pucet di hadapan lo itu. Sesek tau gak?"

"Heh item!" Tereak si teteh agak kenceng.

Gw sama Olivia refleks saling tunjuk. "Yang dipanggil siapa sih anjir?"

"Olivia, bukan kamu!" jawab teteh Jungwoo ketus.

"Gw mau ngomong serius, Cas. Sekarang juga mending lo putusin ni cewek. Dia bukan cewek beneran"

"WHAT?!"

Dia transgender? Makhluk sejenis lusarang luna?

"Maksud gw dia bukan cewek baik-baik" ralat si Olivia.

"Lo ngefitnah gw tanpa bukti cuma karena lo pengen ngerebut Lucas dari gw kan hah?"

Gw ngehela nafas terus natap Olivia tapi gak ada maksud buat nanggapin perintahnya tadi. Dari dulu, ni cewek emang gini kerjaannya. Dia sering ngelabrak cewek yang deket sama gw sampe ceweknya kapok dan gak berani deketin gw lagi. Trik lama dan yang jelas sukses bikin gw kesel.

"Kagak, gw bicara fakta. Orang-orang cuma gak tahu kalo lo itu cewe kotor bertopeng sok polos!" Kata si Olivia sambil nunjuk wajah teteh Jungwoo pake telunjuk bantetnya. "Kalo sampe lo bikin sohib bolot gw mewek, gw gak bakal tinggal diem! Liat aja lo jablay! Gw bakalan nabur garem di samping rumah lo!" Lanjut dia menggebu-gebu bagai bung tomo.

Idung si teteh kembang kempis. "Lo kira gw uler hah? Pake tabur garam segala!"

"Sebelas dua belaslah, lo kan cewek uler. Udah licik, jablay, hobi nyosor duluan, bego sampe ke tulang dan rela ditidurin si konglomerat atas dasar cinta hahaha! Mules perut gw denger cinta. Makan noh cinta! Nyatanya lo putus sama dia gegara sekarang lo ngincer si Lucas yg sebenernya lebih kaya dari Jaehyun kan? HAH!"

Teteh Jungwoo berdiri dan melotot maksimal. "HEH KALO PUNYA MONCONG TUH DIJAGA YA SET4N!"

"WOAH GILA LO BERANI NYEBUT GW S3T4N!? SINI LO DOGGY! GW HAJAR MONCONG LO-"

"WAYOOOOW KOK AKU JADI DIANGGURIN GINI SIH MBAK-MBAK? AJAK AKU MAIN JAMBAK-JAMBAKAN DONG H3H3H3"

"Si bolot gak ngerti situasi, orang lagi berantem malah dibecandain," omel Olivia sambil ngegeplak jidat gw kenceng. "Gw lagi ngebela lo kasbol! Diem aja-"

"Mana bisa gw diem liat pacar kesayangan gw dibombardir moncong kejam lo sampe kek gini, Liv? Gw juga gak mau citra lo jadi jelek cuma karena ngebelain gw. Udah ya berantemnya? Bingung nih gw mau bela siapa karena-"

"Jadi kamu masih ragu antara milih Olivia sama aku, Luke?" Tanya teteh Jungwoo pake suara yang khas wanita tersakiti di sinetron-sinetron. "Kamu masih mikir buat belain dia juga disaat aku diserang fitnah-"

"Ucapan gw bukan fitnah blay!"

"Diem lo mony3t!" Balas si teteh penuh emosi.

"Lo kera sakti!" Teriak Olivia yang keknya gak mau kalah.

"Elo daki beruk!"

"Elo peler kuda!"

"Elo tempe basi!"

"Wow! Pertempuran macam apa ini, mbak-mbak?"

Sandiaga Johnny Tjahaja Purnama Baswedan Widodo akhirnya datang nyamperin gw diikutin kak Sehun di belakangnya. Warga kantin yang tadinya lagi asyik ngeliatin pertempuran Olivia dan teteh Jungwoo pun seketika bubar setelah Kak Sehun ngusir mereka. Kuasa anak rektor emang khanmaen.

"Jungwoo, lo dicari mister Changmin" kata kak Sehun sambil nyeret gw. "Gw mau ngomong," lanjut dia pake nada datar.

Jadi deg-degan gw. Muka dia keruh banget gan, kek lagi nahan amarah.

"Kak, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke mobil lo sekalian anterin gw pulang"

Johnny jalan santai di belakang sambil tereak, "Wahai para pemuda yang sedang berpegangan tangan di depan sana! Tunggu kakanda Sandiaga Johnny dong woy! Gw mau pulang juga ah elah main tinggal-tinggalin aja lo bedua! Woy budeg! Gw bilang-"

"Tinggal kejar aja gak usah banyak bacot lo Widodo! Berisik!" balas kak Sehun.

Gw masih diem sambil sesekali ngelirik kak Sehun.

"Tau kok wajah gw ini emang ganteng. Kalo suka ya pandangin aja langsung gak perlu lirik-lirikan"

Merinding coy. Ucapannya yang terkesan horror ditambah dia ngomong sambil ngeratin genggaman tangannya terus ujung bibirnya itu keangkat ngebentuk seringaian s3t4n seketika membuat qalbu ini berquestion, apa mungkin kak Sehun cemburu sama kedekatan gw dengan teteh Jungwoo dan sekarang nyeret gw ke rumah terus nanti dia mau nyatain perasaannya ke gw?

Orang-orang yang gak sengaja gw lewatin pada cekikikan dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada genggaman tangan gw sama mas bule. Siap-siap aja besok ada gosip kesebar kalo gw sama kak Sehun homoan.

Gw berhenti jalan ketika inget sesuatu. "Kak, gw gak bawa mobil. Tadi ke kampus kan jalan kaki sama John bro"

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi dadaang!! Udah nyampe parkiran ini ah sialan lo cape nih kaki indah gw jalan mulu dari tadi!"

Andai dia bukan anak rektor, mungkin sudah terbit pelangi di wajah paripurnanya. Sembarangan ngeganti nama gw jadi dadang, kalo sampe mamih gw tahu, bisa habis wajah ganteng dia dicakar manja.

"Brother-brotherku yang berbahagia, kenapa pada berenti jalan?" Tanya Johnny setelah berhasil misahin gw sama kak Sehun. Dia ngerangkul pundak gw terus lanjut ngomong, "bapak Yoochunku yang ganteng nan berbudi luhur udah ngasih duit jajan sama bonus dari kakek gw di Chicago. Gw lagi seneng nih, mau gw traktir gak?"

Kak Sehun senyum sumringah. "Boleh. KF*C lah bro, delivery aja. Lo mau apa, kulkas?"

"Asalkan makannya sama kalian, gw gak masalah makan apa aja," jawab gw pake nada sok kalem yang langsung ditanggapin siulan dari duo bule. "Serius anjir, gw gak lagi ngedrama."

"Ulululu thayang thayang anak papah manith thekali," kata kak Sehun sama Johnny sambil ngegelitik dagu gw.

Johnny jalan duluan. "Gw setuju sama si panjul, asalkan kita makannya barengan, makan apa aja gak masalah. Yuk ah langsung cabut"

"Kemana john?"

"Beli cilok, KFC kemahalan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kulkas, jujur gw kurang suka sama Jungwoo. Meskipun udah 2 tahun lebih sekampus dan gak saling tegur sapa, tapi gw sering denger rumor yang kurang enak tentang dia. Dulu di instagramnya dia sering banget posting foto berdua sama Jaehyun pas lagi liburan, renang bareng, ke pantai, banyak dah pokoknya. Tapi sejak dia masuk BEM, ignya jadi bersih dan sekarang malah penuh sama postingan makanan doang."

Kak Sehun nyuapin cilok isi ke mulut gw sementara Johnny masih sibuk ngerebus mie instan di depan kompor. Gw diem bentar, mikir keras kenapa hari ini orang-orang ngomong ke gw tentang betapa gak sukanya mereka sama teteh Jungwoo.

"Lo ngerasa bersalah gak sih ke ayang baekhyuni karena udah ngelanggar perintahnya? Dia kan gak suka sama Jungwoo tapi kenapa lo malah pacarin ntu cewek?"

"Sayang kalo gak dipacarin, kapan lagi gw dapet cewek yang kelakuannya udah klop gitu sama gw?"

Kak Sehun ketawa sinis. "Cewek masih banyak, lo gak akan kehabisan."

"Kalo emang cewek masih banyak, kenapa lo masih ngotot ngincer mamih gw, kak?"

Muka dia langsung datar. "Moncong saudara Lucas ini emang tabokable sekali ya?"

"Mie rebus akang jyani dataaaaang~ Makan dulu nih njul, jangan nyari ribut mulu sama si Sehun Maulana Jusuf not Kalla." Johnny naro panci di meja dan ngebagiin mangkok serta sumpit polos warna item. "Gw sengaja ngerebus mie ini sepenuh hati, ditaburi bumbu kasih sayang sepanjang masa dan segenap rasa bangga tiada dua. Khusus untuk kalian berdua, para kangmas gantengku tercinta."

Tangan kak Sehun langsung megang tasbih dan gw refleks baca ayat kursi buat jaga-jaga. Menurut dugaan sementara, keknya si Johnny kemasukan setan lonte lagi dilihat dari lirikan matanya yang agak lenjeh dan kurang bersahaja.

"SIA SAHA?" kak Sehun nyemburin air ke muka Johnny.

"Naon sih anying?! Aing bukan maung! Jol seblok wae beungeut batur ari sia!"

Gw baru liat bule ribut pake bahasa sunda medok. Aliando gak ngerti, mending diem aja daripada kena tabok.

"Mohon sorry, dulur. Gw kira lo kesambet setan lonte," sesal kak Sehun.

Baru aja gw mau nyobain kuah mi, handphone di saku tiba-tiba bunyi kenceng.

"Siapa tuh? Cepet angkat!" Perintah kak Sehun. Tahulah kenapa dia nyuruh gitu.

Gw intip ID Callernya. Ternyata nomor asing tertera disana dan itu bukan voice call, tapi video call.

" _Hai ganteng, lo dimana? Gw ada perlu,"_ samwan di seberang setelah gw angkat panggilannya.

Itu teteh Krystal gan. Salah satu member squad konglomerat.

Kak Sehun ngernyitin dahi. "Kok kayanya gw kenal sama tempat itu."

Johnny ngambil handphone gw. "Keknya ini di depan rumah kita deh bor. Ngapain ni cewek disana?"

"Mana gw tau," jawab gw bingung.

Daripada buang-buang waktu, gw langsung pergi ke depan rumah kak Sehun sambil makan mie instan di mangkuk. Ternyata bener gan. Teteh Krystal udah stay di depan. Dia nenteng dua kresek gede dan ngegendong ransel gede juga. Kek orang kabur dari rumah.

"Gw butuh tumpangan. Disini ada kamar kosong kan?" Tanya dia sambil celingukan.

Gw ngangguk. "Ada kamar kosong tapi di lantai 2, masih kotor belum sempet diberesin karena...sedikit angker juga"

Gw gak bohong. Di lantai 2 kalo udah malem emang suka ada bunyi-bunyi mencurigakan. Kak Sehun yang awalnya diem di lantai 2 juga langsung pindah ke lantai 1. Kata dukun nomor wahid di kelurahan ini sih di kamar kosong itu lagi ada konflik rumah tangga. Setan penghuninya bukan asli sini, dia setan turis lokal yang kepaksa ngungsi gegara terlibat konflik rumah tangga yang rumit dengan mas wowo. Iya, mas wowo, genderuwo hits sealam ghaib, bukan mas wowo pasangan daddy sandiaga uno.

"Ada perlu apa, Krys?" Tanya kak Sehun dari belakang gw sambil nyomot mie.

"Gw butuh tumpangan, yang. Kanjeng ratu sama papih gw lagi berantem, berisik di rumah, mana si mingyu juga ikut-ikutan ribut sama si chenle, si kun kabur ke hotel, cuma Jaehyun yang masih terbilang kalem. Orang rumah bakalan ngejemput gw kalo misalkan gw nginep di hotel, kalo gw disini kan gak bakalan ada yang tahu."

Bentar--yang? Sayang? Ayang?

"Krystal ini mantan gw, kas. Lo pasti bingung kan kenapa dia bisa manggil gw yang? Maklumin aja, ni cewe emang suka sembarangan kalo manggil orang"

"Cocok dong sama lo, kak. Lo juga tadi sembarangan manggil gw dadang"

Teteh Krystal masuk duluan ke dalam rumah terus naro barang-barangnya di kursi. Dia noleh dan mandang kak Sehun lekat. "Yang, gw numpang sampe minggu depan boleh kan?"

Kak Sehun ngangguk. "Terserah, asal jangan nyusahin. Kalo mau makan harus masak sendiri, nyuci sendiri, kalo selagi mandi perlu bantuan gosok-gosok punggung jan sungkan kasih tahu kami muehehe"

Teteh Krystal ngerengek, "gw gak bisa masaaaaak"

"Berisik! Siapa sih yang dateng?" Tereak Johnny dari dapur. "Woy Sehun makan nih mie punya lo! Udah ngembang segede jempol neh"

"Yang tereak barusan siapa? Berani banget ngatain gw berisik! Awas aja tu orang, gak tau apa kalo gw ini bisa ngejampi-jampi tali kolor perjaka! Sekali lagi dia cari gara-gara, gw sunat juga otong raksasanya." Gerutu teteh krystal sambil ngepalin tangan.

Tanpa sadar, gw ngusap otong sendiri. Bukan karena sange, tapi karena khawatir sama nasibnya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Yang sabar ya duhay otongku sayang, gw jamin teteh ital gak bakalan berani macem-macem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

.

.

[20.00 WIB di hari kedatangan tuan putri Krystal]

"Sayang bangetlah, lo itu ganteng, baek, humoris, enak diajak ngobrol, kok malah pacaran sama Jungwoo? Lo itu kalo gw teliti nih ya, masih kek anak kecil, lagi seneng main-main dan nikmatin udara bebas. Kalo harus pacaran sama yang lebih dewasa, elo sendiri yang kerepotan. Cewek kaya si Jungwoo itu kadang gak tahu diri, pengen dimengerti tapi gak mau ngertiin keadaan lo."

Teteh Krystal sibuk nyerocos sejak satu jam yang lalu tentang perkuliahan dan kehidupan sehari-harinya. Dan barusan dia nyinggung tentang teteh Jungwoo. Gw kembali mikir, kenapa orang-orang pada nyayangin keputusan gw buat pacaran sama si teteh?

"Denger ya cas, Jungwoo itu tampangnya doang yang polos, kelakuan aslinya gak jauh beda sama kembaran gw. Temen segengnya pada centil gak nahan, jablay semua! Sekarang itu pokoknya lo harus hati-hati kalo milih cewek, jangan ketipu sama tampang"

"Terus gw harus putus sama teh Jungwoo? Gw mau buktiin dulu deh omongan kalian itu bener apa kagak." Timpal gw ogah-ogahan. Entah kenapa kalo lagi santai begini gw malah males ngomongin percintaan, karena gak biasa juga dan sebelumnya gak pernah punya pacar jadi yagini.

Kak Sehun nyahut, "jan sembarang mutusin cewek. Mereka itu suka ngedrama, move onnya lama dan-"

"Keknya lo harus ngaca deh, hun. Jangan mutusin cewek sembarangan? HAH! Sompret! Sok nyeramahin si Lucas lo! Sendirinya juga gitu kelakuannya" potong teteh Krystal. Tu cewek ngambil bantal terus nimpuk kak Sehun tanpa aba-aba sampe si bule prancis ngeraung buas.

Ternyata bener, mantan gak bisa sepenuhnya balik jadi sahabat, karena biasanya masih ada aura permusuhan yang kesisa di hati.

"Lo kenapa sih, ital? Gw nyeramahin kan biar Lucas gak senasib sama kek kita dulu."

Gw sebenernya gak tahu apa yang mereka alamin di masa lalu. Ngeliat kak Sehun yang cuek dan teteh ital yang kesel sampe ke ubun-ubun malah bikin gw tambah pusing. Jadi dulu itu sebenernya teteh ital terlibat cinta sepihak? Diselingkuhin? Atau gimana? Atau dianya selingkuh terus kepergok lalu diputusin kak Sehun?

"Sehun mutusin gw tanpa alasan dan tiba-tiba banget tepat di anniversary kedua. Padahal waktu itu gw udah nyiapin banyak hal buat ngerayain hari bersejarah kami. Gw liat postingannya di twitter, dia lagi jalan sama cewek yang namanya irene. Besoknya dia bilang mau kuliah ke prancis, eh waktu ospek ketemu di gerbang lagi bincang-bincang sama cewe cantik dari fakultas hukum yang namanya dilraba dilmurat. Gimana gak kesel, cas?"

"Lo duluan yang selingkuh sama si myungsoo! Gw lagi sakit bukannya dijenguk malah dicuekin, lo juga malah asik jalan sama dia di mall waktu gw dirawat di rs. Udah ah gak usah bahas masa lalu. Lo kan udah bahagia sama si jongin syahreza yang katanya sepupuan sama afghan itu dan gw udah bahagia sama calon pacar masa depan." Balas kak Sehun kek gak mau kalah.

Johnny matiin laptopnya terus mandang teteh ital tajem. "Udah dong ah gak konsen nih gw nontonnya! Ribut mulu ni makhluk dua!"

Teteh ital cuma ngedengus terus pergi ke kamar gw yang malam ini bakalan dia tempatin. Kak Sehun lanjut main game dan rebahan di paha gw sedangkan Johnny malah pergi ke dapur.

Dia balik lagi ke ruang santai sambil nenteng 6 kresek ayam geprek. "Nih traktiran dari gw. Buat lo 1, buat teh bohay 1, buat Sehun 1 dan sisanya gw yang makan."

Kak Sehun melotot. "Serius lo mau makan 3 porsi? Setengah jam yang lalu lo kan baru aja beres makan bakmi."

Bener apa kata tante taylor suwir, Johnny emang Chicago monster.

Johnny malah cengengesan. "Gw juga gak tahu kenapa nafsu makan gw bisa segede ini. Keknya ada lubang imajiner di perut gw atau mungkin ada setan yang nyedot gizi gw kek di drama hwayugi."

"Bacot lo makin ngelantur, widodo!" Kata kak Sehun. Dia balik lagi main game.

Johnny nyolek lengan gw pelan. Gw natap dia bingung, gak ngerti sama maksud tindakannya barusan. Dia nunjuk dapur pake dagunya terus ngangguk sebelum pergi kesana duluan. Keknya dia nyuruh gw ke dapur.

Gw turunin kepala kak Sehun pelan-pelan. "Maaf, kak. Gw mau ke dapur dulu. Haus nih"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenernya gw pen ngomongin ini dari tadi, tapi gw lagi nyoba baca situasi. Disini yang paling netral mandang hubungan lo kan cuma gw karena Sehun dan teteh bohay jelas ada di kubu 'katakan putus'. Gw bener kan?"

Emang bener, selama ini Johnny gak pernah ngomong macem-macem semenjak gw sama teteh Jungwoo jadian, malah kesannya dia gak mau ngebahas itu. Gak kaya kak Sehun yang sibuk tanya-tanya, sibuk ngawasin sama sibuk ngancem.

"Yaterus?"

"Gini, gw mau ngasih tahu sesuatu. Gw kan tadi lagi nongkrong di depan ruangan bunda karena wifi disana kenceng. Di samping gw ada teteh suzy, temennya pacar lo. Dia ngobrol sama teh bora dan topik obrolannya itu tentang Jaehyun sama teteh Jungwoo. Gw gak denger dari awal tapi sejauh ini gw bisa nyimpulin kalo si Jaehyun ternyata masih sering ngehubungin si teteh. Daripada denger rumor gak jelas kan mending lo tanya tu si teteh jungwoonya. Suruh dia jujur karena sedari awal gw udah curiga sama gelagatnya. Gw gak bilang kalo gw gak suka sama teteh Jungwoo, gw suka banget dan lo tahu kan sebelumnya gw naksir sama dia? Gw juga..." Johnny langsung diem terus ngebuang muka.

Gw yang penasaran pun nanya, "Lo juga apa John?"

"Gw gak mau lo dibodohin cewek. Lo masih amatir. Lo masih mandang cinta secara sederhana tanpa mau tahu tentang kerumitan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Gw gak mau sahabat gw tersakiti-"

"Bro, kok gw merinding? Lo ngerasa gak sih kalo ucapan lo barusan agak-"

"Lebay? Bodo! Gw lagi jujur nih. Jadi, mulai sekarang lo jan terlalu banyak berkorban buat dia. Jaga dia sewajarnya." Kata dia sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut itemnya.

"Lo jadi mirip papih gw, john. Inti ceramahnya juga hampir mirip. Makasih ya buat advicenya? Meskipun gw merinding disko sampe bergetar ke pangkal paha, tapi gw akuin kalo hati gw agak terketuk sama bacotan lo kali ini." Kata gw sambil ngebentuk hati pake jempol sama telunjuk. "I love you"

Dia ngedip genit sambil cekikikan. "Lafyutu beybeh"

"Suatu saat nanti kalo gw sama teteh Jungwoo nikah, lo harus jadi MC khusus sama kak Sehun. Suer, gw gak pernah sesayang ini sama sohib cowok."

Johnny ngusap kedua lengannya. "Kali ini giliran gw yang merinding."

"Bro, keknya nanti..." gw nunduk dalem-dalem waktu inget kalo nanti gw harus pisah sama mereka. "Nanti gw bakal kesepian." Lanjut gw.

Johnny ngetuk-ngetuk dagu. "Lo kek orang sedih. Gak mungkinlah lo kesepian, kita kan bakalan sama-sama terus selama 4 tahun. Meskipun si Sehun nanti udah wisuda, gw gak bakalan pisah rumah sama lo. Kita bisa ngekos di rumah bu notaris depan-"

"John."

Dia cuma ngedipin mata kek orang linglung. "Apaan? Kok perasaan gw gak enak?" Dia ngambil pudding coklat di kulkas terus duduk lagi di hadapan gw. "Lo mau?" Tawarnya.

Gw geleng-geleng sambil senyum dikit. "Abisin aja, gw tahu lo masih laper, bro"

Sumpah, ini bahkan lebih berat dari minta putus. Johnny sama kak Sehun emang belum tahu tentang keputusan gw buat lanjut kuliah di Beijing. Gw belum siap ngasih tahu karena takut ngancurin suasana di rumah.

"Panjul?"

"Loh? Lagi pada ngapain lo bedua? Tega gak ngajakin gw." kak Sehun duduk di samping gw terus nyomot pudding Johnny pake jarinya. "Kok malah pada diem?"

"Gais, sebenernya..." gw merem, gak sanggup liat ekspresi mereka. "Sebenernya..."

Kak Sehun nyenggol gw. "Lo kebanyakan nonton sinetron indosi*ar, mau ngomong aja dilama-lamain, ntar keburu iklan."

"Sebenernya gw..."

"SEBENERNYA LO APA SIH BAMBANG?"

Johnny ngegetok jidat kak Sehun pake garpu. "Ngegas mulu lo anj*ing! Sabar kek jadi orang! Baru nunggu kelanjutan omongan si panjul aja lo udah gak sabar, gimana kalo disuruh nunggu istri belanja di mall?"

"Calon istri gw gak demen belanja di mall," balas kak Sehun sengit. "Ayang baekhyuni katanya lebih demen belanja onlen." Lanjut dia sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas ke arah gw.

Johnny nunjuk kak Sehun pake garpu. "Lo itu seharusnya nyerah aja hun. Kasian si panjul dapet papih tiri bentukan gini. Lagian cewek kan masih banyak, ngapain sih terus ngarepin bini orang? Lo gak tahu karma? Suatu saat nanti takutnya anak lo ngalamin hal yang sama kek om richard."

"Lo juga tahu karma kan? Sekarang mungkin lo ngejek selera gw, tapi suatu saat nanti lo bakalan ngalamin gimana indahnya cinta sama istri orang. Tampar pipi gw kalo suatu saat nanti lo gak nikah sama janda" kata kak Sehun. Dia ngelus pipi kinclongnya pake tangan kanan.

Johnny melotot. "Tampar pipi gw kalo misalkan nanti lo akhirnya nikah sama perawan."

"Kangmas-kangmasku, udah berantemnya?" Tanya gw nyoba ngehentiin topik aneh mereka.

Kak Sehun sama Johnny kompak bilang, "kok setan lontenya pindah ke elo sih?"

"Gais, sebenernya gw mau..." Gw bediri dan malingin wajah ke arah lain asal gak mandang mereka berdua. "Gw mau boker"

Kak Sehun nepuk bahu gw kenceng. "Tak pernah kumenyesal sedalam ini, kawand"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gw gak tahu sebenernya kencan itu harus kek gimana biar kesannya seru. Nentuin tempatnya aja udah bikin gw pusing. Sepulang kerja kelompok tengah hari tadi, teteh Jungwoo ngejemput gw pake motornya dan kebetulan gw yang gak bawa kendaraan ya mau-mau aja nebeng. Tanpa diduga, dia bukannya nganterin gw ke rumah kak Sehun, malah nyulik gw buat kencan. Tapi sampe sekarang masih muter-muter gak jelas karena dia bilang di daerah Buah Batu gak ada yang seru.

"Uwu, mending kita makan-"

"Makanan mulu ih yang dipikirin! Aku kan lagi diet"

"Aku kelaperan, dari pagi belum makan"

Dia langsung ngerem. "Serius? Ya udah kita makan dulu. Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Makan kamu h3h3h3"

"Kalo jawab tu yang bener dong maliiiiih"

"Yaudah, kita makan di warteg ajalah. Kasian dompet. Wartegnya yang deket polsek lengkong teh, disana kan murmer"

"Wartegnya udah pindah ke pinggir petshop deket ISBI. Yakin mau kesana aja? Gak mau makan ayam geprek atau-"

"Neng ojegnya kok banyak tanya? Turutin aja apa kata aa Lucas. Yuk ah langsung tancap gas"

.

.

.

.

.

"Liat tuh cewek yang pake tanktop merah, sexy gak?"

Gw lagi neguk air saat teteh Jungwoo tiba-tiba nanya. Telunjuknya ngarah ke cewek sexy yang lagi milih menu makanan gak jauh dari tempat teteh Jungwoo berada.

"Lumayan, tapi masih jauh kalo dibanding kamu," jawab gw pake nada biasa aja karena emang gw gak tertarik sama cewek yang suka ngumbar aurat keterlaluan.

"Serius?"

"69rius yang."

"Dia temen aku, namanya Yoon Bora. Cantik kan?"

"Hah? Masa?"

"Iya, temen nongkrong di kantin dulu. Kamu belum kenalan kan? Mau kenalan gak? Bora! Hey!"

"Eh ada jungŮwů? Lagi ngapel-oh? Ada Lucas. Kenalin, aku bora. Udah lama naksir Sehun tapi Sehunnya malah lebih suka nongkrong sama kamu. Aku juga follower ig papih kamu yang ganteng itu. Salam kenal," katanya sambil ngulurin tangan.

Baru aja gw mau salaman, teteh Jungwoo nyerobot duluan. "Gw wakilin hehe. Btw, Suzy sama Soyu mana? Lo juga gak bareng sama kak dasom?"

"Mereka lagi tidur di rumah gw. Pada tepar pasca ngerjain tugas dari bu febi. Gw duluan ya? Bye~ yang betah ya ngapelnya"

Teteh Jungwoo nyapit mulut gw yang masih nganga. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Enggak. Liat penampilan teh Bora, aku jadi inget cerita Johnny. Dia baca berita di internet katanya sekarang ada modus pencurian baru yang ngelibatin cewek sexy"

Dia nyuapin sesendok nasi sama sepotong ikan patin ke gw. "Gimana emang? Aku jarang baca berita"

"Sasaran perampokannya kan cowo idung belang yang punya motor dan suka kelayapan malem. Jadi awalnya gini, si cewek serba sexy bakalan diem kek orang linglung di area agak gelap dan sepi. Kalo cowo yang demen sama cewek gituan kan pasti bakalan berenti dan nanya basa-basi bahkan bersedia nganter kemana pun si cewek mau."

Dia nusuk pipi gw pake telunjuk. "Terus nanti si cewek bakal ngajak cowo itu ke tempat dimana temen sekomplotannya sembunyi kan?"

"Iya, tapi mereka main kotor. Si korban diajak muter-muter dulu, terus dibawa ke tempat eksekusi. Disana si korban gak langsung dirampok, tapi diajak maksiat dulu. Si cewek sexy jauh sebelum si korban datang udah ngolesin obat bius di 'itu'nya"

"Hah? Itunya?"

"Ituloh..." gw bisikin di telinganya. "Puting h3h3h3"

Telinga dia langsung merah sampe ke wajah. "Jadi sebelum dieksekusi, si korban dibiarin ngegrepe-grepe cewek sexy itu?" Tanyanya.

"Yoi, more than grepe-grepe, yang. Sampe ngebolehin nyedot hehe. Cowo kalo ngedepanin nafsu kan biasanya gak suka basa-basi, liat yang kenyal dikit bawaannya pen langsung nyedot, gak lama kemudian si korban pasti langsung pingsan. Disitu temen sekomplotannya langsung beraksi, ambil dompet dan motor terus kabur sebelum si korban sadar. Kita jadi bingung, antara mau kasihan sama mau ngetawain haha. Yang satu licik, yang satu bolot."

"Kamu kan bolot, awas aja kalo sampe kegoda cewek macem gitu!"

"Aku emang bolot, tapi masih bisa nahan nafsu. Ke pacar sendiri aja gak berani nyium, apalagi cewek lain." Jawab gw sambil naik turunin alis.

Dia ketawa. "Bagus deh, aku gak salah macarin cowo soleh"

"Gak ada cowok soleh yang pacaran. Aku penuh dosa, ngomong aja masih kasar, kelakuan juga masih kurang ajar. Eh uwu, aku mau tanya sesuatu boleh gak?"

Dia ngangguk. "Nanya apa emang?"

"Ya...sesuatu tentang kamu"

"Sebelum itu, kita harus selfie dulu. Aku mau post di instagram. Gak papa kan? Eh tapi captionnya apa ya? Aku boleh tag kamu kan? Mau aku yang fotoin atau kamu yang fotoin?"

Ternyata bener kata kak Sehun. Pacaran itu ribet. Ribetnya tuh kalo udah kejebak sama situasi kek gini. Mau nolak, takut dianya ngambek. Kalo dibolehin, bisa tewas gw. Uwu sama famili gw kan udah mutualan di ig, gawat dah pokoknya.

"Uwu, kamu tahu kan dari awal keluarga aku gak-"

"Iya iya, gak usah selfie. Aku cuma becanda kok hehe"

"Kita bisa selfie, tapi kamu postnya di status whatsapp aja. Kamu sama mamih papih aku kan gak sekontak ya?"

Dia langsung senyum dan meluk gw kenceng. "Ok, makasiiiih~"

Hampir keselek gw gais. QalbuQ menjerit alay setelah merasakan dua benda padat aduhay nemplok di lengan gw yang belum sekeker punya ade rai.

"Uwu, lepas dong. Gak enak diliatin orang"

Dia langsung manyunin bibirnya. "Kamu gak suka?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Suka banget malah, tapi kamu gak boleh gitu. Kita belum akad, bisa gawat kalo aku kelepasan, kamu kan bilangnya gak mau nikah dalam waktu dekat."

"Iya maaf"

Gw ngerasain getaran di saku celana. Keknya ada yang nelpon lagi. Karena takut yang nelpon itu teteh Krystal atau Olivia, gw berdiri dan ngejauh bentar dari sana. Sesuai dugaan gw, ternyata teteh ital nelpon.

 _"Lo dimana? Gw titip ayam geprek 2 porsi gak pake nasi. Gak boleh telat ya? Lewat dari jam 4 sore, gw jambak jembut lo"_

"Hilih! Sok-sokan mau ngejambak 'rambut'! Liat gw telanjang dada aja udah ngejerit kek perawan digadisin."

 _"Kebalik sat! Gadis diperawanin!"_

"Bodo!"

 _"Jan lupa! Ayam geprek pesenan gw 2! Kalo ketemu Johnny titipin aja ayamnya ke dia, lagian itu anak kemana kok susah dihubungin. Cepet pulang lo! Canggung nih kembaran prilly ditinggal bedua sama mas digo. Gw juga males keluar kamar karena dia masih betah rebahan di sofa ruang tamu. "_

"Rebes bosQ."

 _Pluk_

"Monyong!" Seru gw refleks pas teteh uwu nepuk belakang kepala gw. Nepuk setengah noyor.

"Kamu lagi telponan sama siapa?"

"Johnny hehe"

"Bohong ya? Tuh Johnny gak megang hp," dia nunjuk Johnny yang lagi siap-siap mau nyebrang. "Kamu telponan sama cewek kan?"

Bangsat! Kenapa keberuntungan gak mihak sama gw hari ini?!

"Uwu, aku mau bayar dulu. Kamu tunggu di motor aja"

Teteh Jungwoo nyekal pergelangan tangan gw. "Hpnya siniin dong, mau aku periksa"

Gw ngelepas cekalannya. "Tukeran aja gimana? Handphone kamu juga mau aku periksa"

Dia diem. Gw juga diem. Akhirnya saling diem sambil pandang-pandangan.

"Tuh kan? Suka gak adil. Jangan-jangan kamu juga sering chat atau telponan sama cowo lain?" Tuduh gw.

"Tadi kamu mau nanya apa?" Tanya dia. Keknya ni cewek mau ngalihin topik. Jadi curiga nih aliando.

Gw celingukan saat gak nemuin Johnny di seberang jalan. Ternyata dia udah berhasil nyebrang dan lanjut jalan ke arah berlawanan sama warteg tempat gw makan.

"Nanti aja. Sekarang aku mau bayar makanan dulu, abis ini kita ke gasibu running track. Aku udah lama gak lari"

"Ih kok gak seruuuu"

Gw biarin aja dia ngerengek dan langsung nyamperin mas-mas warteg buat bayar makanan. Si mas warteg senyum-senyum gak jelas ke gw sambil ngasih kembalian.

"Pacar barunya dek Jungwoo ya?" Tanyanya.

Gw ngangguk. "Mas yang dulu jualan di samping butiknya mamah mertua kan?"

"Iya. Baydewey, adek ini kok bisa mirip banget sama Tuan Adrian Minho Bagas Pradipto? Kaget saya, dek."

Entah udah berapa orang yang nyangka kalo gw ini anak sultan. Makin kesini gw makin curiga ke mamih, jangan-jangan dia main di belakang papih sebelum gw "diadonin"

"Tanya aja sama tuhan, mas. Mau saya anterin gak ke sisi tuhan?"

"Gak usah ah, dek. Ngeri mas dengernya," katanya sambil nyolek lengan gw persis kek Johnny kalo lagi dihinggapin setan lonte.

"Permisi, saya duluan." Gw lari terus nyeret teteh uwu ke parkiran.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya dia kek orang linglung.

"Dicolek setan"

.

.

.

.

.

Pupus sudah keinginan gw buat lari di gasibu running track. Gw malah berakhir kejebak di rumah teteh Jungwoo. Duduk tegap gak berani celingukan karena camer sedari tadi ngeliatin gw mulu.

"Lucas, gak usah tegang gitu, tante sama om gak gigit kok"

Gw cuma senyum dikit buat nanggepin perkataan tante Taemin barusan. Bingung mau ngomong apa. Mulut sama otak kadang suka gak sinkron. Jam segini biasanya mulut gw ngeswitch ke mode pujangga. Gawat kalo salah kata, bisa abis pipi gw digampar sultan.

Teteh Jungwoo gak ada di ruang tamu karena dia lagi disuruh beli kir*anti sama tante Taemin. Udah hampir sepuluh menit tapi belum balik juga. Padahal tempatnya deket banget sama rumah dia.

"Kalian udah resmi jadian?" Tanya om Minho.

Gw ngangguk susah payah. Leher ngedadak kaku kek bongkahan kayu.

"Baek-ehemm..maksud om, papih kamu udah tahu kalo pacar kamu itu anak om?"

Gw garuk pipi. "Papih tahu kalo teteh Jungwoo itu anak om, tapi dia belum tahu kalo aku sama teteh pacaran hehe."

"Romo, bunda harus ke butik dulu. Katanya ada 3 pelanggan yang mau pesen baju. Suruh Jungwoo nyimpen kir*ntinya di kamar ya? Dek Lucas, tante duluan."

Sepeninggal tante Taemin, om Minho langsung duduk di samping gw dan ngerangkul sok akrab. Ekspresi tegasnya tadi langsung lenyap, ganti sama wajah girang.

"Om tahu kenapa Baekhyuni belum tahu soal hubungan kamu. Pasti karena kamu takut kan sama dia? Atau jangan-jangan sebelumnya udah ada yang ngancem kamu biar gak deket-deket sama Jungwoo?"

Bukan ada lagi, om T_T

Malahan banyak yang ngancem dan nentang.

Gw dehem dulu sebelum bacot. Takut suara merdu nan sexy gw gak enak didenger karena terlalu grogi.

"Sebenernya aku ini belum dibolehin pacaran, tapi sayang dong kalo teteh Jungwoo dianggurin gitu aja. Lagian kami udah klop. Aku gak mau jadi orang jahat yang ngasih harapan palsu ke anak om. Katanya kalo dibaperin tanpa diberi kepastian itu kan sakit, makanya aku tembak aja anak omnya hehe."

Om Minho ketawa. "Om lebih suka sama kamu dibanding Jaehyun. Kamu ini wajah doang yang keliatan kurang ajar, tapi kalo ngomong terlalu jujur dan kesannya agak polos. Persis kaya bapak kamu dulu. Richard itu mesum, tapi meluk baekhyun aja dia gak berani, masih kalah sama om om suho hahaha"

Si bangsat kalo bukan calon mertua udah gw jedotin jidatnya ke dinding terdekat! Berarti mamih gw sempet digrepe-grepe dong sama mereka?

"Kamu jangan mikir macem-macem. Om gak pernah grepein mamih kamu, paling pernah gak sengaja meluk dia waktu menangin turnamen basket dulu"

"Oh hehe, aku kira om ini cabul"

"Sembarangan! Berani kamu ngomong gitu ke sultan?"

"I-iya maaf"

Dia natap gw pake wajah garang. "Lucas, Jungwoo bilang kamu mau pindah ke Beijing. Itu beneran?"

"Bener, tapi gak sekarang. Mungkin tahun depan."

"Kamu udah bisa bahasa mandarin?"

"Udah dari kecil"

"Bahasa inggris?"

"Hamdalah ancur, om."

"Senasiblah kita. Betewe, kamu sama Jungwoo tadi udah ngapel? Lain kali kalo ngapel jangan jauh-jauh. Om dulu bosen ngomelin Jaehyun karena udah kedapatan 5x lebih bawa kabur Jungwoo ke luar kota. Ngapel di rumah mertua kan lebih aman. Kamu jangan bosen main kesini, jangan canggung juga meskipun ada om. Asal inget aja, gak boleh ada insiden ranjang berdancing before akad tersaying."

Gw ngangguk sok paham. "Maksud om?"

Dia ngedengus kek orang kesel. "Gak boleh ada insiden ranjang bergoyang sebelum akad terucap."

"Romo, bunda kemana?"

"Ke butik."

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang bersama sekantung belanjaan di tangan kanannya. Ngeliat kresek yang dia bawa, gw jadi keinget titipannya teteh ital dan langsung liat jam. Jarum pendeknya ngarah ke angka setengah empat. Mampus! Waktu gw buat bertahan hidup cuma setengah jam lagi!

"Om, ini udah sore. Aku harus nyuci seabreg pakaian di rumah, kapan-kapan deh aku main lagi hehe. Teh, maaf ya aku gak bisa lama-lama"

Sebenernya gak enak pamit kek gini. Baru nongol bentar udah mau pulang aja. Takutnya disangka mental gw mental lemah sama om Minho. Takutnya dia ngira kalo gw gak betah di rumahnya karena ada dia. Ngeliat ekspresi wajah teteh Jungwoo juga gw jadi makin ngerasa bersalah. Tapi ya...gimana lagi? Gw lebih kasian ke teteh ital yang belum makan sejak pagi. Sisi kemanusiaan dalam jiwa mulia nan dermawan milik gw terus ngusik, bikin qalbu gw yang aslinya rapuh ini jadi gak tenang. /halah/

Om Minho ngangguk. "Besok-besok kalo mau berkunjung mending sejak pagi aja biar durasi kunjungannya agak lama." Kata om Minho sambil ngelirik anak perawannya yang cemberut.

Gw salaman dulu sama si om. "Siap, om. Kapan-kapan kita harus main catur bareng atau pergi mancing."

Dia ngacungin dua jempol. "Tanding basket kayanya lebih seru. Udah basket langsung main bowling atau futsal. Kapan-kapan kita juga harus hiking atau minimal jogging lah. Eh kita juga bisa main apasih yang nyodok bola di meja pake tongkat itu?"

Nyodok dia bilang -_-

"Billiard, om."

"Awas kalo ingkar janji, om pecat kamu jadi calon menantu!"

Gw ngangguk semangat padahal dalam hati pen nangis karena ajakannya ngingetin gw sama hobi papih. Gw ngelirik teteh Jungwoo, agak ragu mau nyamperin dia selain karena ada si om, wajah cantiknya udah masang gelagat gak enak dan bikin nyali gw agak ciut.

Om Minho pergi dari ruang tamu, gak tahu mau kemana karena gak bilang apa-apa lagi setelah ngebisikin "hati-hati di jalan" ke gw.

"Gak usah salaman, kalo mau pulang ya pulang aja langsung!"

Padahal niat gw baik. Cuma mau pamit, minta maaf dan salaman sama dia. Meskipun teteh Jungwoo itu pacar gw, tapi tetep aja dia yang lebih tua. Status pacaran gak ngurangin rasa hormat gw ke dia.

Karena wajahnya jelas nunjukin kalo dia udah males ngeliat muka ganteng nan mulus ini, gw cuma senyum dan ngebungkukin badan tanpa bilang apa-apa.

"Ish! Kamu kok gak pekaaaaaaa!"

Gusti -_-

Apaan lagi dah?! Udah tahu gw bolot dalam urusan ngertiin kode-kode cewek.

Gw yang baru aja balik badan terpaksa harus ngadep dia lagi. Seperti biasa gan, wajahnya kalo lagi kesel suka merah kek abis dicocol gincu. Matanya juga udah banjir. Gak ngerti gw, ni cewek hobi banget meweknya.

"Gak peka apanya?" Tanya gw tenang.

Dia nyamperin terus nonjok dada gw. "Ngomong dulu kek sebelum pergi! Aku gak serius nyuruh kamu langsung pulang tadiiii hiks..."

Gw garuk tengkuk dan sialnya mulut gw malah kelepasan cengengesan bukannya ngomong apa gitu buat nenangin pacar.

Dia nangis makin kenceng. "Kok malah cengengesaaaaan?"

Berisik amat yatuhan -_- untung cinta. Kalo kagak, udah gw sumpel mulutnya pake batang pembobol selaput dara.

Gw ngeluarin tisu dari saku. "Nih seka sendiri air matanya. Tisunya masih baru, jadi gak bakalan ada biji cabe lagi yang bikin mata kamu perih kaya beberapa waktu lalu," Kata gw sambil nyelipin tisu di jarinya. "Kalo nangis, wajah kamu jadi makin lucu sampe aku gak berani megang karena takut kelepasan nyium."

"Kalo kamu mau cium, aku gak keberatan-"

"Tapi aku yang keberatan." Sela gw tegas.

Ngeliat dia masang ekspresi kecewa, gw jadi gak tega. Tapi demi kebaikan bersama, gw harus kasih dia peringatan biar kedepannya kami bisa jalanin hubungan yang sehat tanpa harus banyak skinship yang bisa ngebuat orang salah paham. Gw tahu kalo orang-orang ngeliat ada pasangan terlalu mesra, yang biasanya jadi sasaran bully itu pasti cewek. Cowok paling cuma dikatain bajingan, tapi sebutan untuk cewek gw kira banyak banget dan kadang kedengerannya amat kasar. Sebut aja jablay, lenjeh, lacur, jalang.

"Jangan kira aku gak sayang atau gak cinta karena gak berani ngelakuin skinship yang orang bilang 'romantis' itu. Terserah kamu mau bilang aku cowok munafik atau apa, yang jelas sebelum kita nikah, aku gak mau ngejamah tubuh kamu meskipun dalam hati sebenernya aku juga pengen nidurin. Kamu pasti sakit hati kan gara-gara aku ngomong gini? Maka dari itu aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena mungkin aku belum bisa jadi cowok idaman kaya Jaehyun yang suka meluk atau gendongin kamu. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kamu ingat, aku gini karena aku nganggap kamu berharga."

Dia nyeka air mata sementara gw ngelirik jam dinding di ruang tamunya.

Gw nyalain handphone dan buka aplikasi kamera. Senyum ke dia dan ngemaksimalin pesona mematikan gw biar suasana hatinya agak baikan.

"Siapa yang tadi ngotot pengen selfie?" tanya gw sambil ngarahin kamera ke wajahnya.

Dia manyun dan buru-buru ngebenerin rambut. "Gak ah, nanti aja."

"Nih," gw nyodorin handphone ke dia.

Dia kedip-kedip. "Apaan?"

"Katanya tadi mau periksa handphone pacar."

Gw udah bodo amat sama resiko dia ngamuk-ngamuk nanti. Tinggal jujur aja dan nyeritain tentang teteh ital tanpa dibumbui kebohongan. Lagian selama ini gw gak ada niatan selingkuh karena hati gw udah sepenuhnya dikontrakin ke dia *ea.

Teteh Jungwoo ngambil handphone gw. "Nanti sebelum adzan isya aku balikin."

"Maaf udah bohong. Sebenernya yang nelpon tadi itu kembarannya Jaehyun. Kamu cuma mau periksa aja kan? Awas ya jangan seenaknya ngehapus file apapun di handphone aku."

Dia nonjok dada gw sekali lagi. "Ish!"

"Bye! Jangan lupa balikin handphonenya ya esih?"

"Kok esih? Aku kan Jungwoooo"

Bodo! Lagian gw cuma becanda.

Gw sengaja gak nanggepin rengekan dia dan langsung lari ke deket pintu. "Dadaaaaaah"

"Ish lucaaaaas."

Gw nengok ke belakang. "Apalagi?"

Dia ngebentuk love sign pake dua tangan di atas kepala sambil ngulas senyum imut favorit gw. "Balas dong!"

Meskipun ogah, gw tetep maksain ngasih love sign pake telunjuk sama jempol terus ngasih flying kiss. "Mulai besok jangan pake baju ketat ya? Jangan lupa pake hijab juga. Aku gak suka liat kamu pamerin tt kek mbak pamela, mending dandannya ala mbak dian rainbow"

"Hah? Dian apa?"

"Dian pelangi. Udah ya? Kapan baliknya kalo kita ngobrol terus? Dadah uwu~"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	11. Mohon Sorry (2)

"Kuliah? BNI aja!"

 _-Max Changmin, mantan kandidat penggempur rahim Baekhyuni yang terboikot papah mertua-_

Diary Depresi Lucas

.

.

.

.

Hari ini gw presentasi di 3 matkul. Kalo tadi malem gak dibantuin kak Sehun sama teteh ital, mungkin tadi gw bingung mau ngejelasin materinya kek gimana. Mereka bilang, otak gw cuma perlu diedukasi dikit sebelum presentasi. Kalo urusan berani maju ke depan, gw gak masalah karena KePDan gw emang udah nembus atmosfer.

Menurut penglihatan spiritual gw *halah, suasana kelas tadi agak berawan, mendung banget kek suasana hati gw.

Bukan.

Bukan karena masalah cinta, tapi gw udah gak kuat pen molor karena cape ngebacot di kelas. Dosen juga terus nyerocos. Untung cantik, jadi gw gak terlalu sebel.

Dan sekarang saat gw lari di tangga karena pen cepet pulang, Olivia malah narik gw ke suatu tempat. Sebenernya pengen banget gw masang jurus kuase tige ala boboyboy dan nyerang si Olivia saat ini juga, tapi akal gw masih sehat dan sadar kalo dia ini sohib gw sejak orok, terlebih dia kan cewek.

"Kas, gw yakin 100% kalo kemarin gw liat Jaehyun sama Jungwoo di trans studio mall. Jungwoo pake masker tapi gw kenal banget sama kulit pucet dan rambut coklatnya. Mereka gandengan tangan dan ketawa-ketiwi sepanjang perjalanan. Gw bahkan ngintilin mereka selama hampir satu jam tapi gak bisa denger apa-apa karena jarak agak jauhan. Lo tau gak? Mereka belanja banyak baju dan barang. Salah satu bajunya yang itu tuh," Olivia nunjuk teteh Jungwoo yang lagi nongkrong sama temennya di deket mushola kampus. "Percaya sama gw kali ini."

Gw ngangguk aja biar cepet kelar. "Udah bacotnya? Gw ngantuk liv. Nanti malem deh lo ceritain lagi, sekarang gw bener-bener butuh bantal sama kasur."

Olivia ngelepasin genggaman tangannya kasar. "Yaudah sono pulang! Masih baik gw mau ngasih tau lo info penting! Kalo udah putus sama Jungwoo, jangan harap gw mau minjemin pundak buat nadahin ingus lo"

Gw ngedorong pundaknya biar dia jalan ke parkiran. "Lo udah punya motor kan? Cepet anterin gw! Ngantuk neh"

"Lo pikir gw ojeg?"

"Sebelas duabelaslah sama mamang ojeg."

"Sialan!"

"Udahlah nurut aja! Lo mau gw tidur disini?" Tanya gw sambil ngucek mata. Demi apa ini mata rasanya berat banget. Bediri aja gak jelas rasanya.

"Yaudah cepet naik!"

.

.

.

.

.

[20.06 WIB]

174 missed call.

Gila gak tuh?

Setengahnya dari Haechan, sisanya dari Renjun, teteh Jungwoo sama Olivia.

Handphone gw emang sengaja dalam mode silent karena gw gak mau ada orang yang ganggu ritual bobo tamvan gw yang super khusyu.

"Dede echan?" Sapa gw waktu Haechan ngangkat telponnya. "Ada apa?"

 _"Heechul grandma sakit. Abang tengokin sana. Kasian om Henry pasti capek ngajar harus langsung ngurusin grandma. Jan ditutup dulu bang, kak renjun katanya mau ngomong."_

"Ok, malam ini juga abang kesana sekalian nginep. Ok, ok."

 _"Woy kampang! Cek ig lo buruan! Denjer woy denjer! Darurot!"_ Tereak Renjun gak woles.

"Apaan sih? Ribut amat lo dek"

 _"Liat aja sendiri! Mampus lu diamuk papih!"_

"HAH?"

 _"HAH HOH HAH HOH LU! CEK AJA CEPET!"_ Renjun emang makhluk paling kejam yang pernah gw kenal. _"Bang?!"_

"Iya iya bawel lo, kerdil!"

Tanpa bilang apa-apa, dia nutup telepon dan ngebiarin gw dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Panjul!" Tereak Johnny dari luar. "Gawat njul! Kiamat dunia persilatan!"

Gw buru-buru buka pintu. "Maksud lo apaan?"

"Papih lo, om Minho, mister Changmin sama kanjeng $uho ribut di postingan temennya teteh Jungwoo yang namanya Yoon Bora. Bukan ribut sih, tapi perang sindiran."

Hampir setengah jam gw bacain komentar mereka yang bejibun, debaran di jantung gw masih kenceng antara ngerasa takut dan kaget. Ternyata bukan para bapak-bapak pecinta mamih gw aja yang ikut komentar, tante luhan, om henry, duo grandpa sama trio grandma gw juga ikutan. Mamih sama sekali gak online. Terakhir kali akunnya aktif itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sumpah men! Gw paling cemas sama komentar dia.

Mau tahu kenapa mereka pada ribut?

Teteh bora posting foto gw sama teteh Jungwoo yang lagi makan di warteg pake caption sok nginggris "Happy itu Simple. Cukup makan fish patin di warteg disuapin girlfriend tercinta aja rasanya udah emejing. Bener gak, dek Lucas?" Dan sialnya dia malah ngetag gw.

Inti komentar mereka yaitu papih nyuruh om Minho buat ngasih tahu teteh Jungwoo biar gw gak dideketin mulu. Om Minho yang emang orangnya santai malah ngejawab "namanya juga anak muda. Kaya gak pernah pacaran aja lo. Eh iya, richard kan gak pernah pacaran, sukanya main tikung haha" dan dia malah ngetag para pecinta mamih gw (kecuali kak Sehun).

Dari situ masalah datang, om $uho nyeletuk "loh? Bukannya Jungwoo calon mantu gw, ho?" Tapi om Minho keukeuh pen jadiin gw calon mantu. Om $uho yang gak terima mulai nyombongin Jaehyun dan ngebandingin gw sama anaknya, sedangkan papih berusaha gak nanggepin. Tapi begitu para tetua datang dan ngasih ceramah, para bapak-bapak malah makin rame.

Ketika Ten grandma dan Heechul grandma nyaranin biar teh Jungwoo temenan aja sama gw, tiffany grandma malah nganggap pacaran itu biasa dan wajar. Geng kakek-kakek ngeselin pun datang dan perang yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai sampe kanjeng $iwon si raja minyak dari dubai (kakeknya Jaehyun yang kabarnya masih satu garis keturunan sama kanjeng dimas) aja nimbrung di komentar.

Dan sekarang gw tahu kenapa mamih gak muncul. Dia lagi video call sama kak Sehun. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajah kak Sehun yang penuh penyesalan meskipun diselingi cengengesan, gw yakin pasti mamih lagi ceramah dan nyuruh dia buat ngawasin gw.

Ribet banget rasanya kalo punya keluarga super protektif. Ada masalah dikit, semuanya turun tangan. Apa-apa harus didiskusiin dulu. Ada aturan inilah, aturan itulah, hidup kadang rasanya jadi gak bebas.

"Keluarga lo kompak banget, panjul. Gw jadi iri. Emak bapak gw kesannya malah gak peduli. Asalkan duit ngalir, mereka nyangkanya gw bahagia. Padahal gw kesepian, gw butuh adik tapi mereka pengennya gw jadi anak tunggal. Makanya gw deket banget sama Sehun dan lami sedari orok sampe sekarang."

Johnny ngomong gitu sambil natap samyangnya yang nyisa dikit. Dia naro piring di meja nakas dan tiduran di ranjang gw seenaknya.

Gw ikut rebahan dan natap langit-langit kamar. "Gw juga kadang ngerasa iri sama keluarga orang lain karena gw kira keluarga gw ini kurang sempurna. Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat lagi, emang gak ada keluarga yang sempurna dan yang persis kek keinginan kita. Jadi ngeluh gak ada gunanya, idup mah jalanin aja gak perlu dibikin ribet. Bahagia kan kita sendiri yang nyiptain."

"Merinding bulu idung gw kalo denger lo udah ngomong kek mario teluh." Katanya sambil garukin paha. "Aura lo sama Sehun beda banget. Dia kalo ngomong gitu auranya malah agak serem mirip ki joko stupid."

Kak Sehun yang udah kelar video callan di pojok kamar gw langsung nengok. "Ngomong sekali lagi, Widodo." Dia beralih natap gw. "Kalo nilai UTS lo kecil, putusin Jungwoo. Ini amanat dari ayang baekhyuni."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[1 bulan kemudian]

Udah kehitung 3 bulan gw pacaran sama teteh Jungwoo, tapi jarang banget bisa bebas ngedate kek couple lain. Dua manusia super tampan (levelnya masih di bawah gw) selalu setia nemenin gw kemana-mana bahkan ke toilet kampus aja mereka ikut (meskipun cuma jadi satpam dadakan) karena khawatir gw bakal ngapel disaat waktu UTS udah mepet. Tapi di balik tingkah menyebalkan mereka, duo bule itu tiap hari sepulang kuliah selalu kompak ngajakin gw belajar. Katanya persiapan buat UTS biar gw gak bolot-bolot amat sewaktu ngisi lembar jawaban nantinya.

Beruntung teteh Jungwoo gak nuntut banyak kek biasanya, dia juga bisa ngerti sama keadaan gw apalagi setelah pertempuran para tetua di instagram sebulan yang lalu. Semenjak itu pula, dia jadi susah diajak ketemuan di kantin. Setiap kali gak sengaja berpapasan di koridor, dia emang seperti biasa suka nyapa gw dan ngobrol bentar, tapi begitu Johnny datang, wajahnya mendadak pucat.

Aliando yang curiga pun sering nanya alasannya ke Johnny, apa si teteh ngelakuin dosa besar sampe gak berani tatap muka sama bule cibaduyut itu? Johnny selalu jawab kagak tahu dan gw yakin ntu bule jujur karena biasanya kalo dia bohong, diameter lobang idungnya suka nambah.

Kalo teteh Jungwoo ketemu kak Sehun, ceritanya beda lagi. Dua makhluk beda jenis kelamin itu keliatan banget kek orang musuhan. Setiap kali gak sengaja ketemu, mereka suka saling diem bahkan gak pernah saling tatap.

Pepatah mengatakan "shy berquestion, sesat on the way" atau kalo kata orang lokal "malu bertanya, sesat di jalan." Jadi dari pada terbelenggu dalam rasa penasaran tiada akhir dan keresahan tak berujung, lebih baik gw tanya langsung kak Sehunnya dan dia cuma jawab "kenapa harus tatap muka? Kenapa juga harus basa-basi ngobrol? Sejak awal gw sama Jungwoo emang gak kenal satu sama lain." Sia-sia gan.

Minggu terakhir perkuliahan emang jadi waktu tersibuk bagi para mahasiswa/i yang suka telat ngumpulin tugas. Beruntung gw termasuk mahasiswa rajin dan gak punya utang tugas sama dosen. Kebetulan hari ini bu lily -dosen pendidikan pancasila gak masuk karena ada urusan, jadi gw bisa bebas makan di kantin sampe jam 10.40 tanpa harus mikirin tugas apapun dan tanpa dibuntuti duo bule.

Gw gak nyangka kalo teteh Jungwoo termasuk mahasiswi deadliner. Sejak tadi pagi gw lihat dia bolak balik nyetak ini itu, ngebut ngerjain tugas di kantin, ngejar dosen, nyari temennya, tapi masih sempet makan tiga potong ayam bakar sama 4 cup jus mangga. Aneh emang. Katanya mau diet, tapi jajanannya ngeri.

Gw gak ada niatan ngeganggu atau bahkan sekedar nyapa karena dia lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas sambil nyerocos ke temen satu gengnya yang -menurut mata bajingan gw- keliatannya gak bener semua. Pakaian mereka kekurangan bahan, dandanan menor, lekuk tubuhnya bikin bibir gemes pen bersiul, pokoknya udah mirip idol kpoplah. Cuma teteh Jungwoo yang dandannya asal-asalan. Dia pake kemeja putih, celana item longgar panjang dan hijab item.

"Pacar lo sibuk banget, cas. Lo gak ada niat bantuin atau minimal say ahlan wasahlan gitu?" Tanya Joshua sambil nyomot kwetiaw gw. "Iri gw, kulitnya putih mulus nyerempet ke pucet, gak dandan aja masih keliatan cantik. Bagiin tipsnya dong biar bisa nembak cewek cantik kek dia."

Ayang Jeonghan yang ada di samping joshua nyahut, "percuma lo tanya tips gituan sama ni makhluk."

"Loh? Kok gitu?"

Ayang Jeonghan melanin suaranya. "Yang nembak duluan bukan si Lucas, tapi Jungwoo. Udah dua kali nembak, tapi selalu berakhir penolakan hingga akhirnya ni cowok buluk yang katanya berqalbu rapuh jadi gak tega dan segera ngeresmiin hubungan mereka."

Joshua ngeguncang bahu gw terus nyomot kwetiaw lagi. "Bener cas?"

Gw ngangguk. "Awalnya emang dia yang nekad ngejar-ngejar, tapi akhirnya gw yang nembak karena gak tega dan juga..."

"juga?"

"Cinta," jawab gw yang langsung dihadiahi getokan manis di dahi oleh sendok perak penuh bumbu yang joshua rebut dari tangan gw. Ingin kumemaki, namun nuraniku berteriak ndak boleh. Sabar aja. Papih bilang, orang sabar otongnya besar.

Jan tanya Johnny dimana. Dia lagi asyik wisata kuliner sendirian di pojok kantin. Katanya biar khidmat tanpa aksi comot menyomot yang pada dasarnya emang bersifat merugikan.

Joshua lagi-lagi nyomot kwetiaw gw. "Udah berapa bulan lo jadian sama tu cewek?"

"Tiga"

"ooooh-eh? Bentar!" Dia buru-buru minum jus buah naga (milik gw). "Gw kira belum selama itu soalnya..."

"Soalnya?" Tanya gw penasaran.

Joshua ngelirik jeonghan. "Lo sepupunya teh Jungwoo kan? Jan bilang macem-macem tentang gw ke dia, gw cuma mau ngasih tahu fakta yang gw liat sekitar sebulan lalu."

Ayang Jeonghan ngangguk. "Santai aja. Gw juga gak sedeket itu sama dia."

"Jadi gini, cas..."

Gw nyoba normalin ekspresi wajah. Meskipun Joshua bukan orang pertama yang mau ngungkapin sesuatu tentang teteh Jungwoo, tapi tetep aja gw gak bisa tenang. Sekalem apapun wajah gw saat ini, hati gak bisa bohong. Rasa curiga pasti ada. Saksi udah banyak, masa gw tetep diem aja?

"Lo inget kan sebulan yang lalu waktu matkul bunda gw kesiangan banget banget banget? Telat tiga puluh menit gegara kejebak macet? Nah, Gw liat teh Jungwoo di lampu merah deket UNINUS."

Ayang Jeonghan nanya, "lagi ngapain di lampu merah? Dia ngamen?"

"Bukan, cantik. Kejebak macet. Dia ada di dalam mobil Ketum BEM kaya raya itu...siapa sih namanya? Lupa aing"

Gw sengaja jawab pake suara agak kenceng. "Nathanael Jaehyun Kamil Diningrat."

"Nah itu!"

Gw nengok ke teteh Jungwoo yang posisinya lumayan jauh dari gw. Dia juga langsung nengok, bahkan temen-temennya yang lagi nulis ikutan nengok ke gw. Lagi-lagi moncong gw udah kek tombol pause kehidupan. Mereka diem, gw diem, joshua juga diem tapi mukanya very very very pucet.

Gw ketawa garing dan ngerangkul Joshua. Tangan yang lain ngerogoh duit dua puluh dua ribu di saku terus gw taro duitnya di samping piring. Mendingan pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman dari pada jadi pusat perhatian.

"Mau kemana lo panjul?" Tanya si Johnny dari pojokan.

"Ke mobil."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kacanya gak gelap, jadi gw bisa liat jelas itu siapa. Gw gak berani manggil dia dan nanya kenapa dia ada di mobil ketum bem. Gw nyangkanya lo sama teh Jungwoo cuma temenan soalnya menurut gosip yang beredar, lo keliatan biasa aja kalo deket sama ntu cewek. Gak pernah keliatan gandengan tangan, gak pernah keliatan posting foto-foto yang kesannya couple goals, gak pernah keliatan jalan bareng sepulang kuliah kecuali makan di kantin, jadi banyak yang mikir kalo lo itu cuma sohibnya aja. Sorry ya, bro. Bukannya gw mau memperkeruh hubungan lo, tapi gw cuma pen ngasih tau fakta. Jan sampe temen gw dikibulin cewek gak bener."

Gw masang cengiran lebar. "Cieee perhatian~"

"Si gubluk malah nyengir! Jadi gimana keputusan lo?"

"Keputusan apa?"

Joshua nonjok dada gw dua kali. "Mengenai teh Jungwoo. Lo mau gimana?"

"Nanti gw urus, sekarang keknya dia lagi mumet mikirin tugas. Gw gak mau ganggu dulu, kasian."

"Dih anjing sok kalem lo!" Bukan joshua yang nyahut. Tapi ayang Jeonghan.

"Yamasa gw harus lari secara dramatis ke kantin, nyamperin dia terus ngebenturin kepalanya ke meja?"

"Gak gitu juga, aceng!" Teriak joshua.

"Bodo ah! Gw mau ke wc dulu, abis ini kalian mau kemana?"

"Hehehehehe" Joshua sama Ayang Jeonghan malah cengir-cengir gak jelas.

Perasaan gw gak enak. Semoga aja mereka gak nyaranin-

"Ke rumah kak Sehun aja, gimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

[Hari berikutnya, 19.08 WIB]

Seharian ini gw lebih banyak ngelamun di kamar. Gak baca buku, makan juga males, enaknya cuma tiduran dan mandang langit-langit sambil dengerin lagu pengantar tidur. Gw gak bolos ngampus, tapi dosen-dosennya nyaranin gak usah masuk karena materi perkuliahan emang udah kelar dari minggu kemaren.

Empat hari lagi gw pulang ke Medan. Raga masih di bandung tapi jiwa udah kelayapan gak jelas. Udah gak sabar pen ketemu keluarga. Gak sabar juga pen ajak duo bule keliling kota kelahiran gw. Kalo bisa, gw juga pen ngajak teteh Jungwoo tercinta liburan disana sebelum UTS. Tapi keinginan terakhir gw barusan keknya mustahil.

Keluarga disana nyangkanya gw sama teteh Jungwoo udah putus. Mereka juga gak tahu kalo gw udah tiga bulan pacaran. Taunya cuma seminggu. Gak enak rasanya harus nyembunyiin hubungan kek gini. Tapi gawat juga kalo sampe mereka tahu. Bisa abis leher gw ditebas samurai keramat Yesung Joko Dewantoro.

Kalo gw inget-inget lagi masa-masa 3 bulan pacaran sama teteh Jungwoo, gak banyak hal romantis yang bisa gw beri ke dia. Kalo urusan ngasih hadiah emang sering, tapi kebanyakan hadiah dari gw isinya kagak bener semua dan selalu bikin dia ngamuk di telepon. Salah satunya yaitu hadiah yang gw kirim empat hari yang lalu.

Ngasih hadiah kalung emas kan terlalu mahal ya pemirsa, maka dari itu gw punya ide buat ngasih dia kalung mainan hadiah dari ciki harga serebuan. Kebetulan gw dapet yang bandulnya buah tomat. Dulu papih pernah bilang, "ngasih hadiah gak perlu mahal. Karena yang paling melekat dalam benak itu bukan seberapa mahal barang yang kita kasih, tapi seberapa kuat barang itu memberi kita nilai kenangan." Berbekal secuil ide ngawur dalam otak gw yang jarang dilatih buat ngukir bait-bait kalimat puitis, gw nekad bikin filosofi buah tomat di kertas HVS (bekas) pake tulisan tangan.

"Gak perlu jadi semanis manggis untuk disukai orang lain. Toh yang diekstrak ternyata cuma kulitnya. Jadi tomat aja. Dia merah menggoda, terlihat bercahaya di bawah sinar mentari dan disukai para mama mertua di luar sana. Mereka suka itu karena mereka memang butuh. Maka jadilah berguna agar bisa disukai banyak orang."

Begitulah kira-kira filosofi ngawur buah tomat hasil cipta karya dan karsa gw. Gak nyambung banget sumpah, tapi tujuan gw ngasih filosofi itu emang bukan mau bikin dia terpana, gw pengennya dia senyum, ngakak, cemberut terus ngamuk karena wajahnya kalo lagi kesel malah keliatan lebih imut.

Gw juga nambahin catatan di sticky note (hasil malak dari kak Sehun). "Selamat! Anda mendapat hadiah berteknologi futuristik dari Lucas Maruli Hasiholan Dewantoro sang kontraktor hati dari penerima paket ini. Sekarang ada fitur bercermin di bandul kalung tomat ini. Coba perhatikan bandul ini baik-baik. Warnanya merah kan? Merah menyala? Nah ini persis kaya wajah kamu kalo cengengnya kumat. Merah dan keliatannya manis banget sampe bikin orang khilaf pen makan saat itu juga."

Selain hadiah low budget kek tadi, gw juga pernah ngasih dia bakwan hasil eksperimen di dapur bareng john bro sama Sehun bro. Gw sengaja bikin 1 bakwan zonk yang dalemnya ada irisan jahe sama kencur. Alhasil teteh Jungwoo ngambek keesokan harinya dan gak mau diajak ketemuan di kantin.

"Bro, ngelamun mulu lo. Awas kesambet, gw males jemput pak ustadz."

Johnny nerobos dan langsung tiduran di samping gw.

"Gak usah jemput pak ustadz, John. Kalo gw kesurupan yatinggal sembur aja pake air"

Kakinya nyenggol betis gw. "Jurig zaman jigeum gak mempan sama semburan air. Para setan milenial katanya cuma pengen dijampi ustadz ganteng berbisep aduhay."

"Setan kok pilih-pilih?"

"Setan juga punya tipe ideal. Emang manusia aja yang punya!" Jawabnya sewot.

"Kok lo ngegas, John? Gw curiga, jangan-jangan lo salah satu delegasi dari dunia lain-"

"Terserah lo, Samsul!"

"Gw Lucas, Bambang!"

"Kok lo ngegas, panjul?"

"Gw juga bisa ngegas. Emang setan aja yang bisa!" Balas gw sewot.

Dia ketawa sambil miringin tubuhnya ngehadap gw. "Udah nyoba tanya atau nyindir teteh Jungwoo tentang Jaehyun?"

"Nanti aja. Kasian yayang gw pasti lagi pusing-pusingnya ngebut ngerjain tugas, gw gak mau mancing keributan." Jawab gw sambil merem. "Lagian dia bukan cewek gampangan. Dia mana mau diajak balikan sama kak Jaehyun. Teteh Jungwoo udah cinta mati sama gw juga udah janji mau nunggu gw nanti."

"Kalo misalkan dia beneran selingkuh sama si ningrat, lo mau apain dia?"

"Penjelasannya gw dengerin. Dianya gw senyumin terus tinggalin tanpa harus nyumpah-nyumpahin. Tapi ngebayanginnya aja gw gak sanggup. Sakit coy kalo harus putus pas lagi sayang-sayangnya."

Bagi gw, Teteh Jungwoo itu cewek rasa pacar, sohib, kakak dan ibu. Dia rewel, cemburuan, manis, suka bikin deg-degan, perhatian, suka ngomel (kek mamih gw), good listener dan nyambung diajak ngobrol. Dia kadang gak segan buat nyapa duluan, minimal senyum kalo papasan di jalan. Kalo ke kantin dan ketemu gw, dia pasti nanya "udah makan belum?" Atau nyodorin makanannya ke hadapan gw. Kalo gw ada tugas, dia gak bakalan ganggu bahkan pernah bantu ngerjain meskipun gak banyak. Dia gak nuntut dikabarin tiap hari, gak rajin ngirim chat dan gak pernah ngemasalahin balasan gw yg kadang telat (karena gw hobi molor kalo udah nyampe rumah).

Karena udah nyaman pacaran sama dia, rasa percaya gw ke dia juga udah kuat. Makanya kalo ada orang lain yang ngomong macem-macem tentang dia, gw gak gampang percaya karena teteh Jungwoo yang gw kenal gak sebejad yang diomongin orang-orang.

Tapi guys...

Yang ngadu ke gw udah bukan seorang dua orang lagi.

Bimbang kan jadinya.

Di saat gw lagi sibuk mikirin nasib percintaan, tiba-tiba semerbak aroma busuk merangsak ke hidung, menerobos barisan bulu anti badai dan sampai di alveolus gw yang sehat walafiat.

"Lo kentut, John bro?"

"Dari lubuk pantat yang paling dalam, saya secara resmi dan tulus memohon sorry pada anda, wahai saudaraku yang tabah. Tak kuasa saya menahan desakan gas metana dari dalam, dari pada meledak dan menimbulkan kebisingan yang jauh dari kata merdu, maka saya putuskan untuk melepaskannya dalam kesunyian malam. Sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama kecium juga busuknya. Sekali lagi saya mohon sorry dan selamat menikmati."

Gw buru-buru lari ke ruang tamu. Gak kuat nahan aroma kentutnya si bule cibaduyut. Busuk banget sumpah. Sekilas ada aroma telor rebusnya. Ada aroma kuah karinya juga.

Kak Sehun yang lagi baca buku di sofa ruang tamu langsung nengok. "Kenapa, nak?"

"Dikentutin Syaiton milenial"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam enam pagi waktu gw lagi beresin kamar, teteh Jungwoo datang bawa flashdisk dan bilang mau nebeng nyetak laporan di printer gw karena tinta printer dia habis.

Keadaannya kacau balau. Idung disumbat tisu, rambut diiket asal-asalan, muka pucet, belum mandi, masih pake baju tidur dan bersin mulu sampe tisu di idungnya terbang melayang.

Udah setengah jam dia sibuk editin laporannya di laptop gw. Kak Sehun sama John bro yang tahu perihal kedatangan teteh Jungwoo cuek aja dan malah seenaknya nyalain bluetooth speaker di ruang tamu. Beruntung mereka milih lagu lullabynya Onew ft rocoberry, bukan lagu EDM.

"Haaatchiiiiiw"

Bersin aja imutnya gak ilang. Gemes gw. Untung lagi mandi. Kalo lagi ada di belakangnya mungkin gw udah kelepasan ngehamilin anak sultan.

"Haaatchiiiw!"

Gw baru aja beres mandi dan mau handukan. Tiba-tiba dia gedorin pintu kamar mandi.

"Luke, kamu udah makan?" Tanyanya dari luar. Tuh kan? Gw bilang juga apa? Teteh jungwoo orangnya emang perhatian.

"Belum, nanti aja." Jawab gw sambil lapin tubuh pake handuk.

"Mau aku orderin sekalian?"

"Silahkan, sayang" jawab gw pake nada sok lembut.

"Ish! Geli! Jangan manggil gitu iiih"

Ngebayangin wajah imutnya yang lagi protes di luar sana, gw jadi senyam-senyum sendiri sambil pake baju.

"Siap, komandan."

Karena gw cuma pake kaus, semvak dan kolor, gak butuh waktu lama bagi gw buat dandan di dalam kamar mandi.

Teteh Jungwoo udah bediri dan nyodorin handphonenya ke muka gw setelah pintu kamar mandi kebuka. "Mau makan apa?"

"Dada," jawab gw setelah kelepasan mandang dua aset berharganya.

Dia melotot dan balik badan. "Dada ayam? Mau berapa? Sama nasinya sekalian?" Tanyanya sambil jalan ngejauh.

"Dada sama paha atas, gak pake nasi." Jawab gw pelan terus istighfar dalam hati. Gak mau nambah dosa lebih banyak, gw lebih milih duduk jauhan dan ngecek hp. Kali aja ada notif dari ig.

"Yakin gak pake nasi?"

"Yakin"

"Awas nyesel. Ujung-ujungnya nanti malah nyomot nasi aku."

.

.

.

.

.

[Kamar, Setengah jam kemudian]

"Tuh kan!" Serunya pake suara super uwu saat gw ketahuan nyomot nasinya.

Gw cuma nyengir watados dan lanjut makan pake tangan. Laper coy. Tadi malem gw mencret gegara nyicip samyangnya Johnny. Iya nyicip, nyicipnya setengah piring. Sebagai ganti karena udah stor di wc habis-habisan, gw makan kek orang kesurupan. Gak masalah abs gw luntur, asalkan kehidupan para bakteri dalam perut gw makmur.

"Kamu rakus ih," ledeknya.

Gw ngedengus sambil ngelirik makanannya. "Ngaca dong mbak. Rakusan mana antara makan 3 potong ayam gorengnasi dan 2 potong ayam goreng tanpa nasi?"

Giliran dia yang nyengir watados. "Hehehe"

"Program dietnya udahan?"

Dia ngangguk. "Gak sanggup nahan lapar. Lagian kalo aku gendutan kamu gak bakalan selingkuh kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku yang bilang. Jawab dong mas." Katanya sambil ngubah posisi duduk dari selonjoran jadi bersila.

"Ngapain selingkuh?" Tanya gw.

Dia kedip-kedip lambat. "Maksudnya?"

"Ngapain selingkuh disaat qalbu ini udah terisi penuh oleh bidadari penghuni surga paling teduh seperti dirimuh wahai uwu-"

"Paling sebel kalo jiwa pujangga kamu udah kumat." Katanya sambil bergidik. "Bawaannya pen nampol, tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya gw sambil naikturunin alis kek bajingan mesum yang hobi nongkrong dan ngegoda cewek di gang sempit. "Jawab dong mbak, jangan diem aja. Masnya gak suka dicuekin."

"Tapi sayang." Jawabnya pelan.

"Apa?" Tanya gw pura-pura budeg.

"Sayang," jawabnya sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

"SAYANG, BONGE!"

"Moncongmu mbak," kata gw sambil nyingkirin nasi di muka.

"Hehe, maaf. Sini aku bersih-Haatchi!" Dia gosok-gosok idung.

"Gak usah, nanti wajah kita deketan terus..."

"Ciuman?"

Gw ngangguk dan buru-buru nyuapin ayam sebelum suasana berubah canggung. Sesekali gw ngeraba karpet bulu karena takut ada beberapa butir nasi yang jatoh. Warna karpetnya kuning terang, jadi kalo cuma diliat pake mata rabun gw, nasinya gak bakalan keliatan.

Handphone gw nyala ketika samwan tetiba nelpon.

 _"Sehun mau pergi shopping buat persiapan ke Medan lusa. Gw juga mau morotin duit dulu ke my mommy yg baru balik dari Chicago. Lo jaga rumah ya panjul? Gw udah pasang kamera tersembunyi di kamar lo, jadi jan kepikiran buat goyang dombret ahh ikkeh crot di ranjang. Kalo sampe gw liat bed cover lu ada di keranjang cucian, gw laporin lo ke om Richard."_ Cerocos Johnny cepet tanpa ngasih gw kesempatan buat ngomong.

Baru aja gw mau jawab, telepon udah diputus sepihak.

"Siapa? Selingkuhan kamu?" Tanya teteh Jungwoo. Matanya ngelirik handphone gw sementara bibirnya udah maju sesenti kek biasa.

"Iya, namanya cindy"

Matanya automelotot. "Cindy?"

"Cindyaga Johnny tjahaja purnama baswedan widodo."

"Gak lucu," katanya sambil nunjuk gw pake tulang ayam.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngelawak?"

"Dia ngomong apa barusan?"

"Dih, kepo!"

Dia manyunin bibir. "Jawab yang bener!"

"Biasa, cuma peringatan biar kita gak kelepasan."

Dia meletin lidah terus bilang, "idih, lagian siapa juga yang bakal kegoda-"

"Siapa juga yang mau godain kamu?" Potong gw cepet.

Dia senyum-senyum gak jelas. "Gak ada yang mau godain aku karena kamu emang cowok baik-baik. Tapi..." katanya sok misterius sambil ngerlingin mata. "...aku yang bakal godain kamu hehehe"

Gw cuma ngedengus gak percaya dan lanjut makan. Tanpa disangka, dia ngikis jarak sampe wajahnya deket banget sama gw. Kalo emang gw udah niat jadi bajingan, mungkin udah gw lumat habis bibirnya saat ini juga. Tapi hamdalah, gw dikasih pertahanan diri yang-

Cup

-YAH 4NJING! MONCONG GW DICIUM!

Badan langsung panas dingin seiring dengan ngegasnya detakan jantung gw. Meskipun cuma kecupan singkat, tapi gw gak tahu kalo efeknya bisa segreget ini. Pantes orang demen ciuman, ternyata enak toh! Mueheheh

"Masnya amatiran ya? Mukanya sampe merah gitu kaya bandul tomat yang kamu kasih kemaren."

Gw ngedorong wajahnya pake telapak tangan. "Jangan mancing nafsu duluan, kalo aku kelepasan nanti kamu yang kepayahan."

"Iiiii Lucaaas kamu belum cuci tangan! Muka aku jadi bau ayam! Banyak minyaknya juga!" Omelnya sambil ngusap muka pake ujung baj-BANGSAT! BAJUNYA KEANGKAT SAMPE PERUT RAMPINGNYA KELIATAN! OMAYGHADYATUHANKU! BEHANYA NGINTIP-

PLAK!

"LIAT APA LO BULUK!"

Gw ngeringis dan ngusap jidat pasca kejengkang karena tamparannya di jidat gw kelewat kenceng. Jidat gw dikira ijazah, sampe dikasih cap tiga jari gini.

"Kekasihmu ini seorang pengamat lingkungan yang selalu pandai bersyukur dan menikmati karunia tuhan termasuk sosokmu yang elok dengan perut rata dan beha pink berenda. Udah tahu cowok itu matanya jelalatan, siapa yang nyuruh kamu angkat baju kaya gitu?" Cerocos gw sambil duduk agak jauhan. "Kenapa gak sekalian dilepas aja? H3h3h3h3"

Dia nunjuk muka gw. "Kamu itu mesumnya cuma di mulut, gak nyampe ke action. Nyatanya cuma seekor cowok amatiran nan sangean tapi bisa bertahan dari segala macam godaan karena kuatnya iman."

Gw ngangguk ogah-ogahan. "Udah bacotnya, mbak? Apa lo bilang? Seekor? Dikata gw kambing apa hah?!"

"Iya, kamu kan kambing jantan." Teteh Jungwoo ngedeketin dan nepukin pipi gw sambil senyum lebar. "Seru juga ya pacaran sama yang lebih muda? Apalagi sifat kita udah ngeklop gini. Jadi makin sayang hehe."

Entah setan apa yang hinggap di tubuh aduhay si teteh sampe dia bisa seflirty ini. Jantung gw kelelahan gais. Gw yakin kalo dia juga deg-degan dilihat dari telinganya yang merah padam. Wajahnya juga gak beda jauh.

"Luke, maaf ya karena aku udah kelewatan? Harusnya tadi kita gak ciuman. Harap dimaklumi, kayanya tadi aku keusap setan." Katanya.

Gw ngedorong kakinya pake dua tangan sampe tubuhnya kegeser jauh. Gawat kalo terus deket-deketan. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, bisa-bisa rahimnya anget ketumpahan benih-benih kehidupan yang sebelumnya gw semburkan.

"Abisin makanannya, Teh. Udah ini kamu harus pulang. Katanya mau ngumpulin tugas ke mister Chansung kan?"

Dia ngedelik tajam. "Kamu ngusir?"

"Enggak. Cuma ngingetin aja takutnya kamu kelupaan. Kalo om Minho tahu anak perawannya telat ngumpulin tugas karena terlalu asyik ngapel, bisa kiamat dunia percintaan."

Dia mandang gw lama. "Lucas..."

"Hm?" Gw yang emang gak mau peduli malah lanjut makan tanpa nengok kanan kiri.

"Makasih"

Gw ngelirik sekilas. "Buat apa?"

"Makasih udah jagain aku tiga bulan belakangan ini. Aku kira kamu cowok begajulan. Tapi ternyata kamu ini cowok baik-baik."

Setiap orang yang pertama kali ketemu gw pasti nyangkanya gitu. Entah karena cara jalan gw yang kelewat PD kek cowok bajingan yg hobi genjot ranjang hotel atau emang muka ganteng gw yang keliatannya kek gigolo penggoda tante haus belaian.

Doi nyeruput air minumnya dikit dan lanjut bacot. "Inget gak waktu pertama kali kita ketemu?"

Gw jentikin jari. "Di Basement FEB?"

Doi gelengin kepala. "Sebenernya itu pertemuan kedua. Pertemuan pertama kita di Rumah Sakit Muhammadiyah. Waktu itu aku lagi di lobi, duduk di kursi sambil nunggu tante aku diperiksa. Kamu datang sama grandma kamu ke RS kan?"

Gw mana inget sama orang-orang disana. Kebetulan hari itu gw nganter grandma disaat gw sendiri lagi lemes-lemesnya pasca mencret semaleman gara-gara dicekokin nasgor pedes buatan om henry. Hari itu kalo gak salah hari kedua gw di Bandung.

"Teteh liat aku waktu itu?"

"Iya, aku inget waktu itu kamu diomelin terus, tapi wajah kamu kek anak durhaka yang kupingnya udah ketutup dosa sampe keliatannya males dengerin omelan orang tua. Kamu gak nyahut sama sekali meskipun grandmamu udah ngebentak. Dari situ aku nyangkanya kamu cowok begajulan. Postur tubuh kamu juga bikin cewek-cewek disana ngeri. Ketinggian dan..."

"Dan?"

Dia nahan senyuman sambil malingin wajah. "Kegantengan hehe"

"Jadi kamu kepincut gara-gara aku ganteng?"

Dia geleng-geleng kepala. "Bukan. Aku kepincut waktu kamu ngasih senyuman ke anak-anak kecil yang lewat. Awalnya aku nyangka kamu itu pedofil"

Si anjir kalo ngomong suka sedeliciousnya.

"Tapi ternyata kamu itu ramah, ngasih senyum ke semua orang yang lewat, termasuk aku hehehe"

Gemay

Kalo lagi jujur gini imutnya malah nambah

Gw nampar pipi, mau nyadarin diri sendiri biar gak kelepasan. "Uwu kalo senyum jangan diimut-imutin gitu dong. Masnya deg-degan"

Dia malah sengaja senyum kek matahari di film teletubbies terus ngakak. "Serasa jadi tante-tante yang lagi ngegoda bujangan polos."

"Kalo ngomong terus ini makan kapan kelarnya? Udah ah, abisin dulu makanannya. Aku cape nahan godaan."

"Waktu itu aku denger nenek kamu nyebut nama...Wong apasih? Wong Petay?"

"Wong Yukhei." Koreksi gw.

Ini cewek keknya gak bakalan berenti bacot. Senam mulu moncongnya. Udah gw tebak nantinya dia bakal jadi emak-emak rumpi yang hobi arisan tapi tiap harga minyak goreng naik gope pasti bakalan demo paling depan.

"Wong Yukhei nama orang?"

Gw ngangguk singkat. "Nama kambing jantan."

Kakinya nyenggol betis gw pelan. "Nama kamu?"

"Iya, itu nama pemberian Tiffany Grandma. Ada lagi Huang Xuxi, itu pemberian Heechul Grandma. Tapi orang-orang rumah kadang manggil Yukhei, karena itu lebih enak didenger dibanding Xuxi. Kedengerannya kek sushi makanan jepang ituloh."

Pada akhirnya, gw juga keterusan ngobrol. Tapi gak apa-apalah. Demi nyenengin pacar.

Dia nyangga dagunya pake sebelah tangan. "Kadang aku nyesel ngajak kamu pacaran. Cowok sebaik kamu berhak dapetin cewek yang lebih baik, bukan cewek kaya aku-"

"Gak perlu ngomong gitu." Gw nyomot nasinya dikit. "Tetep aja jadi teteh Jungwoo yang aku kenal. Gak usah ngomong macem-macem soal pantas atau enggaknya kita. Gak usah mikirin hal sepele yang gak penting kek gitu. Percaya aja sama satu hal."

"Apaan?"

"Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti tidur seranjang." Jawab gw asal-asalan. "Nanti kita nikah di bali, Honeymoon di Maldives, dan punya anak banyak. Aku mau punya 10 anak, 7 cowok, 3 cewek. Kedengarannya seru kan?"

Dia facepalm. "Kamu enak tinggal genjot, aku yang ribet harus ngeden, lucaaaaas. Andai aja ngelahirin itu segampang ngupil, punya anak selusin aja aku sanggup. Tapi kan biaya persalinannya gimana? Buat makan? Biaya pendidikan? Terus buat bayar baby sitter? Ngapain juga anak cowoknya harus banyak? Kamu mau bikin boyband?"

"Ok, gak usah ngegas mbak. Becanda."

Ngeliat urat lehernya yang tegang, gw jadi gak berani ngajak dia becanda lagi. Takut ditabok gais. Tadi aja dia udah berani ngasih cap tiga jari di jidat sexy gw.

"Aku takut mati pas ngeden di rumah sakit nanti. Kamu tahu hematophobia? Aku ngidap itu dari kecil. Denger cerita orang kecelakaan aja langsung mual, apalagi harus ngalamin pendarahan atau ngelahirin," katanya sambil tutup telinga. "Aku aja yang cari nafkah, kamu yang hamil. Ya? Mau kan?"

Sereceh inikah humor hamba :)))) denger pacar ngomong gini aja gw udah ngakak. Ini yang jadi alasan gw betah pacaran sama teteh uwu. Dia nyambung kalo diajak bicara. Bisa nyeimbangin selera humor gw juga. Ketika gw mulai topik konyol, dia bakal nanggapin lebih konyol lagi. Padahal tadi gw cuma nyinggung soal janji buat nikahin dia dan rencana jumlah anak di masa depan. Tapi dia ternyata mikirnya udah sampe ke ngelahirin dan nyari nafkah segala macem.

"Iiii malah ketawa! Aku serius, Lucas!"

"Iya iya maaf. Lagian kamunya konyol."

"Eh iya, aku udah lama mau ngelakuin ini ke kamu."

"Apaan?"

"Deskripsiin aku dalam satu kalimat!" Katanya sambil kedip-kedip imut.

Konyol. Gw paling males disuruh ginian.

"Ayolah! Apa susahnya sih tinggal ngedes-"

"Jatuh cinta terhebat." Jawab gw tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Emang gitu faktanya."

"Iiii kok jawabnya gitu?"

Gusti.

Gw udah jujur aja masih dimasalahin.

"Terus maunya gimana?" Tanya gw baik-baik.

"Yajelasin aja selengkap-lengkapnya kenapa aku bisa jadi jatuh cinta terhebatnya kamu."

"Pacar pertama selalu punya tempat khusus di hati seseorang," Kata gw sebagai pemanasan. Siapin tenggorokan dulu gan. Nasib punya pacar rewel, apa-apa harus dikasih penjelasan. "Sebelumnya aku suka ngerdusin banyak wanita, tapi setelah kita ketemu, sedikit demi sedikit sifat genit itu ngilang. Sebelumnya aku juga gak sebaik ini, tapi sekarang aku lebih sering introspeksi diri dan berusaha berubah jadi cowok yang lebih baik lagi. Itulah kenapa kamu bisa jadi jatuh cinta terhebat-eh? Geli gak sih?" Tanya gw di akhir karena gak sanggup nahan sensasi merinding di sekujur tubuh.

"Enggak. Ayo lanjutin, ada lagi gak?"

"Aku gak pernah merjuangin cewek sampe berani ngelanggar perintah keluarga, gak pernah berani ngebentak sohib sendiri (Olivia), gak pernah ngebayangin bisa diomelin panjang lebar sama para tetua karena seorang wanita. Semenjak aku jatuh cinta sama kamu, aku jadi ngalamin hal-hal tadi. Hebat kan?"

Gak ada sahutan.

Baguslah. Gw udah cape ngomong. Mending abisin makanan. Sayang si ayam kalo dianggurin. Nyisa setengah potong lagi kan lumayan. Kalo dikonversiin ke rupiah bisa jadi goceng nih berhubung harga sepotong ayam goreng sekarang udah cebanan.

Setelah beberapa menit gw bertahan dalam keheningan, dia masih aja diem. Suara kunyahannya aja gak kedengeran.

Karena penasaran juga akhirnya gw ngalihin pandangan ke wajahnya.

Dia kedapatan lagi nundukin kepala. Mukanya merah. Pipinya basah. Bibirnya juga ketutup rapat.

"Loh? Kok nangis?"

Ini kedua kalinya gw mergokin dia nangis gak jelas.

"Uwu? Jawab dong. Masnya gak suka dicuekin," kata gw nyoba becanda.

Dia nutupin mukanya pake tangan. Gak sadar kalo tangannya belum dicuci.

"Lucas." suaranya parau, tapi kedengerannya masih imut di telinga gw.

"Apa?"

"Kamu serius mau pulang ke Medan?"

"Cuma seminggu buat jenguk mamih doang. Abis itu kan kita UAS dan pasti ketemu lagi."

"Abis itu kamu pulang lagi kesana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Karena ada jatah libur seminggu pasca UAS, pasti aku langsung pulang kesana. Kamu jangan rindu."

"Besok aku mau nganterin kamu ke bandara. Boleh kan?"

Rasanya aneh kalo gw ngomong tapi sang lawan bicara malah nutupin wajahnya pake tangan. Berasa lagi ngobrol sama jempol.

"Gak bisa. Sore ini Ten grandma datang kesini buat ngejemput dan ngurusin banyak hal termasuk ngurusin daftar oleh-oleh dari bandung pesanan keluarga disana. Otomatis nanti dia juga bakal ngawal aku selama di bandara. Tambahan nih, Heechul grandma bakalan ikut ke medan. Jiwa lambe turahnya udah melekat kuat, kalo teteh ada disana dan kita kepergok pelukan, gosipnya bisa nyampe ke cina, ke telinganya grandpa. Tau kan akhirnya gimana kalo sampe ketahuan?"

"Besok pagi bisa temenin aku kan? Cuma dua jam. Bawa mobil ya?" Katanya sambil ngucek mata. "Aku mau ke suatu tempat, kamu juga harus ikut"

"Kemana? Jauh gak?"

"Aku kasih tahu besok aja. Bisa atau enggak nih?"

"Bisa. Apasih yang enggak buat anak sultan?"

Dia ngeberesin bekas makannya terus langsung bediri tapi malah sempoyongan.

"Pusing, yang?"

"Tekanan darah aku emang rendah, udah biasa gini kalo bediri tiba-tiba." Dia mijit kepala belakangnya pake tangan kiri dan ngeringis.

"Mau istirahat dulu? Nanti aku yang kumpulin laporannya ke mister Chansung."

"Nanti bantal kamu bau. Aku kan belum keramas," rengeknya.

"Gak masalah. Yang penting kamu bisa istirahat. Gak usah mikirin nasib bantal, pikirin aja tubuh kamu. Btw, tadi malem tidur jam berapa?"

"Aku gak tidur hehe"

Sebenernya gw pengen ngedribble kepalanya langsung pake tangan, tapi gak tega. Suka sebel kalo denger orang nunda kerjaan dan malah nyiksa diri pada akhirnya. Kalo dari kemaren dia bener-bener ngerjain tugas sampe tuntas, mungkin ada sedikit waktu buat dia tidur.

Dia nguap lebar sambil jalan ke deket tempat sampah lalu buka pintu kamar mandi setelah ngebuang sampahnya. "Wajahnya biasain aja mas, alisnya gak usah nukik gitu."

Gw nyusul kesana buat cuci tangan. Gak mau basa-basi lagi, setelahnya gw langsung nyeret dia ke ranjang dan nutupin badannya pake selimut.

"Mau aku bangunin jam berapa? Tugasnya-"

"Laporannya titipin aja ke Suzy. Dia ada di kampus, di ruangan Mister Dongwook lagi nebeng nyetak juga. Titipinnya nanti jam 9, sekarang kamu nyanyiin lullaby dulu biar aku bisa tidur nyenyak."

Mister dongwook? Dosen duda gagah nan good looking yang terkenal sebagai dosen terhorror dan terpelit seantero kampus? Kok-

"Mister Dongwook itu mantan pacarnya Suzy."

"Kayanya lagi musim reunian sama mantan. Jangan-jangan kamu juga gitu?" Sumpah gw gak nuduh, cuma mau ngetes.

"Sembarangan!" Dia nunjuk gitar di pojok kamar. "Kamu bisa main gitar?"

Hm. Sebuah pengalihan topik.

"Bisa."

Dia megang tangan gw. "Nyanyiin aku lagu pengantar tidur."

"Hafal lagu lullabynya mas onew yang tadi kan? Aku bisa ngiringin pake gitar, nanti kamu yang nyanyi. Suara kamu kan bagus"

Dia ngakak. "Lah? Terus yang tidur nanti siapa dong kalo aku yang nyanyi?"

Dan setelah melewati perdebatan sengit, gw terpaksa harus ngalah. Dia bersikeras pen denger gw nyanyi lullaby sampe ngancem bakal narik kolor gw saat itu juga.

Akhirnya dengan berbekal suara ala kadarnya, babang Lucas tamvan sang mantan serulingers bogoshipeo band pun nyanyiin lagu lullabynya mas onew diiringi petikan senar gitar sampe matanya beneran merem. Sepanjang gw nyanyi tadi, dia gak ngalihin pandangan. Natap lurus ke mata gw sambil senyum tipis. Senam lagi jantung gw gan.

Entah karena lagunya yang terlalu melow atau emang suasana hati gw yang ngedadak mendung, gw jadi gak rela kalo hari ini berakhir gitu aja. Suasana pasti beda setelah dia bangun nanti. Tanpa sadar gw senyum-senyum sendiri, keinget tingkahnya sejak tadi pagi sampe barusan.

Teteh Jungwoo bener.

Bicara soal cewek cantik, di luar sana emang banyak. Tapi kalo bicara soal kenyamanan, ceritanya beda lagi.

"Woy cengeng!" bisik gw di samping telinganya. "Mimpi indah"

Pandangan gw beralih ke bibirnya yang unyu. Seketika hati ini bimbang, antara mau nyium atau ngebiarin aja. Kesempatan emas gak datang dua kali. Eh tapi, nanti juga kalo gw sabar, gw bakalan dapat yang lebih enak dari bibir h3h3h3h3.

Gw buru-buru ngejauh dan duduk di meja belajar. Ngalihin pandangan ke foto-foto polaroid yang tergantung di atas kepala ranjang. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar bibir gw ngukir senyuman.

Disana, foto teteh Jungwoo dalam berbagai ekspresi terpajang rapi. Dia itu keranjingan selfie sampe handphone gw aja penuh sama fotonya. Padahal handphone dia lebih bagus, tapi entah kenapa dia malah seneng nebeng selfie di handphone gw. Percaya atau kagak, jumlah fotonya di hp gw udah ada 3000 lebih. Padahal baru pacaran 3 bulan.

Sebelumnya gw jarang buka galeri hp. Tapi semenjak pacaran, gw jadi rajin buka. Bukan buat mandangin fotonya lama-lama, tapi buat nyortir mana yang lebih bagus biar yang blur atau posenya itu-itu aja bisa gw hapusin. Tahukah kalian wahai saudara-saudaraku yang budiman? Dia selalu tahu kalo ada fotonya yang ilang. Marah-marah sih kagak, tapi ekspresinya yang sedikit gak enak dilihat kadang suka bikin gw gak tega. Jadi semenjak saat itu, gw jarang ngecek galeri dan gak pernah ngehapusin foto-foto gak pentingnya.

Tapi ternyata tindakan itu juga malah bikin dia ngambek. Dia bilang gw gak peka. Dia bilang gw terlalu cuek. Gw yang suka telat sadar sama situasi kadang cuma cengo. Gak ngerti lagi sama keinginannya. Dia ngasih penjelasan berbelit-belit, merembet ke masalah kepekaan dan kurangnya apresiasi dalam diri gw. Ternyata gan, dia pengen dipuji. Dia pengennya gw ngasih tanggapan tentang foto-foto terbarunya atau minimal gw harusnya ngomong "aku suka foto ini." Dia juga bilang kalo dia pengen gw ngejadiin fotonya sebagai homescreen, minimal jadi locksreen karena gw gak mungkin jadiin fotonya sebagai dp ig.

Ribet banget kan?

Ada-ada aja tingkah cewek yang bikin kepala gw mumet.

"Umurnya emang lebih tua tiga tahun dari gw, tapi kelakuannya ternyata lebih kekanakan dari dede echan. Ckckck"

Drrrrt drrrt

Gw noleh ke samping dan nemuin handphone teteh Jungwoo nyala.

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt

Gw diem, gak ada niatan sama sekali buat ngangkat panggilan itu karena satu alasan.

My Nathanael.

Satu nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Satu nama familiar yang ganggu gw akhir-akhir ini.

Mari berbaik sangka, siapa tahu si teteh lupa ganti nama kak Jaehyun di kontaknya. Demi nuntasin rasa penasaran, akhirnya gw mutusin buat ngangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Halo sayang? Kamu dimana?"_

Sayang otongmu belang!

.

.

.

.

.

"Laporannya udah kamu titipin ke suzy?"

"Langsung aku kasih ke mr chansung. Kebetulan dia ada di kampus tadi." Gw ngeraba keningnya yang basah. "Tadi kamu demam. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Gw sengaja gak ngebahas tentang panggilan dari kak Jaehyun tadi karena beberapa pertimbangan. Dianya juga lagi sakit, jadi gw gak mau nambah beban pikiran dan nyari ribut. Kalo anak orang pingsan gegara ribut sama gw, bisa habis kepala ini dibotakin sultan.

"Gak mau, aku benci sama aroma obat-obatan."

"Tapi kamu harus ke rumah sakit. Aku gak mau disalahin tante Taemin karena udah ngebuat-"

"Gak perlu mikirin itu, aku sakit juga salah aku sendiri, gak ada kaitannya sama kamu. Sekarang jam berapa sih? Anterin aku pulang ya?"

Gw ngangguk patuh terus jalan ke dapur buat ngambil segelas air hangat. Kasian denger suaranya yang agak serak. Terpaksa hasrat ingin mengomel ini gw tahan sebisanya. Gak mungkinlah gw ngomelin pacar disaat keadaannya aja lagi kacau gini.

Saat gw lagi ngambil gelas, tiba-tiba kedenger bunyi gedebuk entah dari mana. Biasanya suara gedebuk gini kedenger kalo kucing tetangga jatoh ke genteng kandang ayam tetangga yang tinggal di belakang rumah kak Sehun setelah berak sembarangan.

Cklek

"Nih minum-UWU!!"

Gimana gak panik? Dia pingsan dalam keadaan tengkurep! Idungnya juga berdarah gak tahu karena kejedot lantai atau sebelumnya dia mimisan. Padahal baru gw tinggalin sebentar.

Tanpa banyak drama dan cingcong, gw langsung gendong badannya setelah ngeraih kunci mobil di meja.

"Berat kali badan kau, mbak"

.

.

.

.

.

"Anda wali pasien Ayudia Jungwoo Anisatunnajah?"

Sesosok dokter cewek muda berperut agak buncit bediri di hadapan gw. Namanya Taeyong Estianty.

"Beliau sudah sadar dan sudah bisa pulang. Tapi sebelumnya, bisa ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

Gw gak ngomong apa-apa tapi tetap ngikutin langkahnya yang tegas. Padahal sebenarnya gw deg-degan parah. Yang gw inget di sinetron-sinetron yang biasa ditonton Heechul grandma, kalo cewek udah pingsan sambil mimisan, biasanya ntu cewek ngidap penyakit parah. Entah kanker atau apa, yang jelas umurnya udah gak lama lagi.

Amit-amitlah jan sampe teteh Jungwoo sakit parah.

"Saya ada sedikit hadiah untuk nona Jungwoo." Katanya begitu pintu ruangan terbuka. "Besok saya resmi cuti." Lanjutnya.

Sumpah, gw gak nanya.

"Oh begitu." Balas gw seadanya.

Dia cuma senyum terus ngambil paper bag dan ngemasukin entah makanan jenis apa karena gw terlalu males buat merhatiin.

Mata gw malah lebih suka ngamatin ruangannya yang gak terlalu gede. Kaya ruangan dokter pada umumnya. Biasa aja, putih polos. Ada meja, kursi, sofa, lemari-lemari dan berkas-berkas yang gak gw ngerti apa isinya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang narik perhatian gw.

Bingkai foto gede yang dipajang di dinding samping mejanya.

"Dok"

"Ya?"

"Itu..." gw nunjuk seseorang di foto. "Itu siapa?"

"Namanya Nathanael Jaehyun Kamil Diningrat, ayah dari janin di rahim saya ini." dia nunjuk perutnya. "Dan...Ini" dia nyodorin paper bag tadi. "Semoga nutrisi janin kalian tercukupi."

"J-janin?"

"Ya, janin. Nona Jungwoo positif hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan kedua. Selamat!"

Sumpah.

Gak lucu.

Gw ketawa tapi muka udah basah sama air mata.

Gak nyangka aja, cewek yang gw anggap sebagai jatuh cinta terhebat bisa ninggalin luka sedalam ini. Cewek yang gw jaga sepenuh hati bisa kecolongan dihamilin cowok bajingan semacam Jaehyun. Dan gw, selama ini bisa-bisanya jadi cowok bego yang kejebak sama tipuan mereka.

"Luke..." panggil seseorang di ambang pintu.

Itu teteh Jungwoo, lengkap sama wajah basahnya. Gw mandang dokter Taeyong dan pamit tanpa banyak bacot. Setibanya di hadapan teh Jungwoo, gw ngeraih tangannya dan senyum kek biasa.

"Lucas-"

"Ssssttt... Gak usah mikirin apa-apa. Kamu mau aku gendong? Kepalanya masih pusing kan?"

Dia malah nangis kenceng sambil sujud di kaki gw.

"Uwu, jangan gini-"

"Hiks... maaf."

Gw jongkok dan maksa biar dia natap mata gw. Gak tega liat dia nangis histeris di tengah kondisinya yang lagi sakit. "Sekarang kita pulang."

"Hiks..." dia gelengin kepala dan meluk gw kenceng. "Lucaaaas...hiks... Maaf."

Gw mejamin mata dan ngehela nafas berat. Di saat seperti ini gw nyoba ngejernihin pikiran dan harus berusaha ngontrol emosi. Jan sampe gw salah ngomong dan berakhir nyakitin teteh Jungwoo.

"Aku harus gimana? Hiks... Jaehyun-"

"Aku yang tanggung jawab."

"A-apa?"

"Aku yang tanggung jawab."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. She No Longer Needs Me

Chapter 12 : She No Longer Needs Me.

"Terlalu nyaman berdua, terlalu asyik bercanda dan bermimpi untuk membina rumah tangga, sampe lupa kalo cinta kita terhalang restu orang tua."

-Jungwoo sang penghianat cinta, Mantan direktur PT. Pencari Cinta Sejati-

.

.

.

.

"Maaf udah ngejadiin kamu bahan taruhan. Awalnya aku juga gak tega, tapi..."

Gw gak ada niatan merhatiin wajahnya karena harus fokus bawa mobil. Kaki aja rasanya kek jelly waktu nginjek pedal gas. Gw masih gak nyangka kalo hari ini bakal bikin kepala gw pusing sepusing-pusingnya orang pusing di dunia paling memusingkan ini. HAH!

"Jaminan kalo aku gagal taruhan yaitu harus mutusin Jaehyun. Waktu itu aku gak mau putus karena dia udah terlanjur nidurin aku sejak tahun kedua pacaran. Kalo aku menang, aku bisa dapet-"

"Yang jelas sedari awal kamu itu mau-maunya aja dibodohin sobat-sobat goblokmu yang penampilannya kaya jablay itu. Kamu kok mau-mau aja ditidurin cowo yang belum jelas jadi suami kamu? Kenapa gak mikir panjang? Lain kali otaknya dipake dong." Kata gw pedes. Bodo amat anjir. Emosi gw.

"Tadinya aku nguat-nguatin diri buat gak jatuh cinta ke kamu. Tapi kamunya malah bikin aku nyaman. Aku juga udah ada niat buat mutusin kamu karena ngerasa bersalah dan sadar kalo aku bukan cewek yang pantes dapetin cowok sebaik kamu, tapi aku gak tega dan gak rela."

Bagus deh kalo dia udah mau jujur. Dia ngaku sendiri tanpa gw introgasi.

"Lucas, jangan diem aja."

"Kalo aku ngomong, takutnya malah kelewat kasar dan tambah nyakitin hati kamu. Udah cukup Jaehyun aja yang jadi sumber masalah disini. Aku gak mau nambah runyam. Sekarang kamu tidur aja dan gak usah ngerasa bersalah. Telat tau gak!"

Tuh kan gw bilang juga apa. Barusan pasti teteh Jungwoo tercintaku sakit hati karena gw keceplosan ngegas.

"Lucas, kamu gak benci sama aku?"

"Tidur sana."

"Lucas..."

"Apasih? Tidur aja sana! Dokter bilang kamu gak boleh banyak pikiran."

"Lucaaas..."

Yah, mewek lagi dia. Jadi makin ngerasa bersalah karena udah ngebentak.

"Uwu, maaf ya? Sekarang kamu tidur aja. Berenti nangis, nanti wajahnya gak cantik lagi." Masih sempet-sempetnya gw ngalus.

"Kamu gak benci sama aku?"

BANGET WOY! BENCI BANGET BANGSAT! Tapi gw juga terlanjur sayang. Kalo uwu gw tinggalin, nanti hidupnya gimana? Gw kasian. Gak tega ninggalin dia sendiri di tengah kondisinya yang kesulitan. Nanti yang ngedidik anaknya biar jadi orang baik siapa? bapak kandung bayi itu kan malah sibuk nanam terong disana-sini.

"Cowok mana yang gak kesel saat tau dia dikhianatin dan dibohongin sama cewek yang dia sayang?"

"Lucas, aku mau ke tempat Jaehyun-"

"Jangan sekarang"

"Tapi-"

"Bisa diem gak sih?" Yah, kelepasan lagi.

"Aku cuma mau mastiin dia mau tanggung jawab atau enggak ke bayi hasil perbuatannya ini. Aku gak mau kamu yang tanggung jawab karena-"

Gw markirin mobil di depan toko sepi. "Sana keluar."

Sebel gw lama-lama. Ni cewek ternyata lebih keras kepala dari yang gw kira. Sampe mulut gw berbusa juga keknya dia bakalan terus ngotot minta ketemu Jaehyun yang jelas-jelas udah nipu dia.

Teh uwu langsung ngeguncang lengan gw. "Kamu nurunin aku disini?"

"Kamu mau aku nganterin kamu ke rumah Jaehyun? Kamu mau lihat aku masuk koran karena kedapatan ngehajar anak konglomerat si cucu raja minyak dari dubai itu? Ya udah kalo emang kamu ngotot pen ketemu Jaehyun, sana naik angkot!"

Ya tuhan, ampuni dosa gw hari ini karena udah berkali-kali ngebentak ibu hamil. Tapi gw juga kesel, gak bisa kalo harus pura-pura bersikap baik-baik aja ke dia. Udah gak tahu lagi harus gimana ngadepin cewek ini. Udah gw baikin masih aja ngeselin. Btw gw gak serius nyuruh dia naik angkot.

"Kamu tega liat aku naik angkot?"

"Gak tega. Makanya diem aja. Kamu tenang dulu, ok? Nanti aja datengin jaehyun baik-baik sama om Minho dan tante Taemin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Papah bilang juga apa, nak. Dari awal gw udah gak suka sama tu cewek. Ternyata bener kan dia sama Jaehyun suka goyang ranjang hotel? Bangsat emang! Berani-beraninya dia nipu calon anak tiri gw! Dasar titit marsupilami! Gw tumis telor si Jaehyun kalo ketemu nanti!"

Gw tahu Kak Sehun lagi nyoba nenangin pake becandaan yang sesungguhnya garing ini. Sementara sohib gw satu lagi masih diem kaya belum bisa nerima kenyataan. Maklum, teteh Jungwoo kan mantan gebetannya.

"Lo jangan gegayaan mau tanggung jawab. Kalo punya otak tu pake buat mikir panjang." Ceramah Kak Sehun. "Gw males punya cucu yg bukan asli darah daging lo."

"Panjul, gw bukannya mau ikut campur. Tapi menurut gw, bacotan Sehun kali ini ada benernya juga. Jangan nyusahin diri sendiri karena keputusan gegabah lo. Jaehyun mungkin mau tanggung jawab sama Jungwoo jadi lo gak perlu ngambil resiko dicoret dari KK om Richard."

"Yoi kas. Tapi lo juga jangan 'cuci tangan' gitu aja. Kasih pengertian ke si Jungwoo, ungkapin uneg-uneg lo selama ini dan maaf-maafan dululah sebelum pulang, pastiin Jaehyun ngejaga dia, atau lo bisa kasih Jaehyun hadiah dulu di wajah tampannya. Jadi kesannya lo gak ngebuang si Jungwoo karena bagaimanapun dia itu manusia yang pernah ngehuni hati lo yang sekarang lagi dilanda badai itu."

Gw ngangguk. "Gak perlu ada adu jotos. Gw manusia, masih normal dan punya akal sehat. Jangan sampe kebencian nutupin akal sehat gw sampe sisi kemanusiaan gw pudar. Adu jotos gak bakalan nyelesaiin masalah. Gak akan bisa nyembuhin patah hati gw kali ini."

Gak kerasa coy, wajah udah basah lagi. Bodo amat gw mau dikatain cengeng atau banci. Tapi patah hati emang rasanya sakit. Bawaannya pen mewek mulu sekalipun gw sadar kalo gw ini makhluk berbelalai jumbo yang harusnya pantang mewek.

Mamiiiih T-T

Masih gak rela kalo teteh uwu tercinta hamil karena sodokan holkay.

Masih gak rela kalo harus nyerahin teteh uwu ke tangan orang bajingan semacam Nathanael Jaehyun.

Masih gak rela kalo harus ngeikhlasin orang yang gw cinta buat jadi temen sepelamiman orang lain. Orang yang nyatanya gak lebih baik dari gw.

Johnny ngangkat kaosnya dan lapin muka basah gw seenaknya. "Nangis yang kenceng bor. Sumpah, gw gak bakalan ketawa kok. Tapi tolong ingusnya dikurangin. Jijik gw"

"Diem sat! Orang lagi patah hati malah diceramahin!" Bentak Kak Sehun.

"Mirror dong sat! Siapa yang dari tadi bacot panjang lebar dan sok sokan jadi sosok bapa tiri berguna? Elo setan!"

Kak Sehun jewer telinga Johnny. "Diem lo peler kebo!" Katanya sebelum neken idung Johnny jadi mirip kera sakti.

"Woy idung gw sakit kampang-"

"Udah anjing! Ntar gw malah ngakak! Gagal dong sedihnya! Lagi patah hati nih, hadirin dimohon mengheningkan cipta dulu sejenak! okay?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gw bersyukur mereka ada di hidup gw sebagai sosok sohib sekaligus teman serumah yang bisa ngehibur gw dalam keadaan kaya gini. Meskipun moncong-moncong manusia bule itu kadang ngeselin, tapi moncong-moncong itulah yang selalu sukses bikin hari-hari gw tanpa sadar lebih berwarna.

Gw terlalu bodoh. Mikir kalo selama ini teteh Jungwoo aja yang ngasih warna di hidup gw yang agak flat. Tanpa sadar gw nyepelein peran sohib yang jelas selalu ada dalam setiap kondisi. Gw nyesel, sempet gak mau percaya sama omongan mereka karena terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta yang gw dapat dari cewek yang pada akhirnya jadi patah hati terhebat gw.

Gw bodoh. Karena kekeraskepalaan gw buat mertahanin hubungan sama teteh Jungwoo, hubungan keluarga gw sama keluarga konglomerat yang pada awalnya baik-baik aja jadi hancur lebur. Seharusnya gw gak nerima teteh uwu sejak awal biar perpecahan ini gak terjadi. Sejak awal harusnya gw gak kegoda nafsu duniawi biar kondisi keluarga gw gak jadi serunyam ini.

Gw bodoh. Sampe berani bicara gak sopan dan nentang perintah keluarga hanya karena seorang wanita yang selama ini nipu gw habis-habisan.

Tapi gw gak bisa terus-terusan nganggap cinta sebagai pembodohan karena cinta juga bikin gw lebih dewasa dan belajar banyak hal.

Bunda Aas bener, fase dewasa itu dimulai bukan dari kematangan organ reproduksi aja, tapi dilihat dari keberanian kita buat ngambil keputusan dan nanggung resiko apapun yang ditimbulkannya nanti.

Selagi mewek, gw juga mikir. Gak baik kalo gw terus-terusan nangisin kejadian ini. Yang perlu gw tanamin dalam hati cuma sabar dan kuatin iman biar mampu ngadepin mereka para manusia yang udah bikin gw mewek ini. Ambil hikmahnya. Seperti yang gw bilang tadi, semoga gw makin dewasa dan lebih pinter ngebaca situasi biar gak ketipu dua kali.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu pasti nangis kan? Kok mukanya lecek gitu? Mata kamu juga bengkak. Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan biji kamu kejepit resleting?"

Sang biduan telah datang.

Ten chittata badriah, nenek tiri super hot gw baru aja turun dari motor mamang g0j3k tepat di depan gerbang rumah kak Sehun. Bukannya nyapa, dia malah ngebombardir gw sama pertanyaan mengenai kondisi wajah amburegul gw saat ini.

Padahal udah dua jam sejak gw nangisin teteh Jungwoo, tapi bengkak di wajah gak juga hilang. Alhasil gw gak bisa ngelak dan terpaksa ngaku ke Ten grandma karena kalo misalkan gw ngebohong dan bilang bahwa biji gw kejepit, dia gak bakalan percaya sebelum ngecek sendiri dengan kedua tangan berjemari lentik dan mata indahnya yang memancarkan aura kemesuman tak tertandingi.

"Patah hati hehe." Jawab gw pelan.

Dia ngangguk dan nyodorin punggung tangannya ke depan muka gw. "Biar patah hatinya sembuh, nanti malam ikut belanja yuk ke mall?."

Gw dengan gerakan teramat sopan pun nyium telapak tangannya yang beraroma melati. "Siap. Grandma gak bawa apa-apa?"

"Bawa baju sama makanan tapi dititipin di apartemen om kamu, soalnya grandma mau nginep disana. Om kamu bilang disini penghuninya cowok semua. Grandma takut khilaf ah, lebih aman disana karena ada mbak heechul juga."

"Mbak, maaf helmnya." Sela mamang g0j3k agak segan.

Nenek tiri gw ketawa canggung sambil ngelepas helm. "Maaf mas, lupa hehe."

Disaat yang sama, di belakang gw kedengeran ada bunyi benda jatuh. Ternyata disana Johnny ngejatuhin handphonenya sambil cengo. Tatapannya fokus ke grandma tiri gw. Gak perlu dijelasin lagi gais. Keknya orang ini lagi terpesona.

"Dia siapa?" Bisik Ten grandma.

"Sepupu yang punya rumah, tinggal disini juga, namanya Sandiaga Johnny not uno but Tjahja Baswedan Widodo. Ganteng, kan?"

Ten grandma manyun. "Serem ah, badannya ketinggian. Grandma sukanya sama cowo imut kaya kakek kamu." Tapi kemudian Ten grandma senyum ramah dan nyamperin Johnny. "Halo johnny, makasih udah jagain Lucas. Kenalin, saya ten chittata badriah. Jangan panggil nenek, panggil aja Ten."

Males merhatiin moment mereka, gw masuk rumah duluan dan langsung ke dapur buat ngambil air dan makanan ringan. Tuan rumahnya masih anteng mandi. Udah 1 jam btw. Suara keran air sama showernya aja kenceng banget. Gak tahu lagi ngapain dia disana. Gw gak mau suudzon dulu, siapa tahu lagi ngucek selimut kan?

Gw balik lagi ke ruang tamu. Tahu-tahu tamunya udah nambah 1.

Teteh jungwoo.

Dia disana masih pake baju tadi pagi dan masih dalam keadaan kacau.

Johnny melotot ke gw sementara Ten grandma keliatan gak suka sama kehadiran si teteh.

Dari pada ngebiarin teteh jungwoo satu ruangan sama perempuan ganas semacam nenek gw, gw bawa kabur dia ke luar. Kebetulan kunci mobil masih ada di saku, jadi gampang kalo mau kabur ke tempat agak jauh.

"Kamu harus istirahat. Kenapa malah jalan kaki kesini?" Tanya gw setelah kami duduk di dalam mobil.

"Flashdisk aku ketinggalan."

Si anjir kenapa gak ngomong dari tadi?

"Kenapa gak bilang?"

"Tadi aku udah bilang ke Johnny mau ngambil flashdisk di kamar, tapi kamu datang dan malah narik aku ke mobil."

Gw ngusap wajah. "Terus kenapa gak protes waktu aku narik tangan kamu?"

"Takut dibentak. Hari ini kamu lagi sensitif."

 _Ya iyalah sensitif! Lu kira gw sensitif gini karena siapa goblok!,_ maki gw dalem hati.

Ingin kuberteriak di depan moncongnya, tapi hati ini masih cinta. Bukan karena gw lemah dan gak berani marah, tapi gw takut nyakitin perasaannya. Cewek kan ahli sejarah, sekali kita ngelakuin kesalahan, sampe kapanpun bakal terus diingat dan mustahil lupa.

"Lucas"

"Apa?"

"Maaf," Teteh jungwoo tiba-tiba narik tubuh gw ke dalam pelukannya. "Makasih sebelumnya karena kamu udah beraniin diri buat nenangin aku dengan cara bilang kalo kamu mau tanggung jawab. Tapi Lucas, kamu gak salah apa-apa. Gak seharusnya kamu tanggung jawab karena bayi ini bukan hasil perbuatan kamu."

Gw yang gak tega pun ngebalas pelukan dia gak kalah erat. Sedih dan takut juga. Takut kalo ini jadi pelukan terakhir yang gw dapat. Takut kalo hari ini jadi hari terakhir gw ketemu sama dia. "Teh-"

"Cukup aku aja yang malu karena harus nanggung aib ini sendiri, kamu jangan. Aku gak mau jadi orang yang ngerusak hidup kamu yang damai. Aku gak mau nambah keributan. Kita pacaran aja banyak yang nentang. Apalagi kalo kamu tiba-tiba ngaku mau nikahin aku dalam waktu dekat." Katanya sambil ngeremes kaos gw kenceng. Tubuhnya bener-bener gemeteran. Isakannya mulai kedenger dan bikin gw makin gak tega.

"Uwu-"

"Kamu masih punya ibu yang harus kamu urus, punya ayah yang berharap anak lelakinya bisa lebih sukses dari dia, punya kakek dan nenek hebat yang ngebesarin serta ngedukung kamu selama ini. Aku gak mau ngerusak harapan keluarga besar kamu."

Gw tepuk-tepuk punggungnya pelan. Gak bisa ngebalas perkataannya karena gw takut dia denger suara gw yang gemeter. Sedih kalo harus ngebayangin pisah sama teteh jungwoo.

Banyak hal yang pasti bakal gw rinduin dari dia.

Suatu hari nanti, mungkin gw bakal rindu sama senyum manisnya. Senyum yang sukses bikin lutut gw gemeter di hari pertama ospek dulu. Senyum manis yang selalu dia ukir setiap kami saling pandang.

Dia ngerenggangin pelukannya dan ngukir senyum manis. Senyum yang selalu jadi favorit gw selama ini. "Jaehyun bilang dia bakalan bawa aku pindah ke korea setelah UTS. Kamu baik-baik ya disini? Jangan lupa makan, jangan sampe sakit."

Gw balas senyum meskipun mata udah berkabut lagi. Masih gak kuat ngomong karena semua perkataan gw seakan nyangkut di tenggorokan. Patah hati seedan ini ternyata.

"Aku do'ain semoga suatu hari nanti bakalan ada wanita yang lebih baik dari aku, yang bakalan ngingetin kamu buat sarapan. Yang akan jadi istri terbaik dan jadi ibu hebat buat anak-anak kamu kelak. Kamu harus cerita ke aku tentang betapa beruntungnya kamu dapetin istri sebaik dia, ceritain juga ke dia kalo dulu sempet ada cewek brengsek sialan gak tahu diri yang pernah ngacauin hidup kamu. Anak-anakmu harus tahu kalo papanya orang hebat, yang mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan dan mampu ngebahagiain mereka setelah dulu kamu sempet dikhianatin habis-habisan."

Suatu hari nanti, mungkin gw bakal rindu perhatian dan omelannya. Tentang dia yang sering tiba-tiba ngusap kening gw, tentang dia yang gak bosen nanyain kabar gw dan tentang dia yang sering ngomel kalo gw telat makan. Boro-boro mau mikirin siapa penggantinya. Mikirin gimana nasib gw malam ini aja gak sanggup.

"Mulai hari ini, gak bakalan ada cewek nyebelin yang menuhin handphone kamu sama ribuan selfienya." Katanya masih sambil senyum.

Suatu hari nanti, gw juga bakal rindu sama kebiasaan manyunnya. Dia yang cemburuan, dia yang sok jual mahal kalo kesel, dia yang suka nangis tiba-tiba, dia yang suka ngambek kalo fotonya gw hapus dan dia yang suka neriakin betapa gak pekanya gw selama ini. Gw pasti bakal rindu sama semua itu.

"Gak akan ada lagi cewek nyebelin yang meriksa handphone kamu setiap harinya. Maaf ya? Selama ini aku nyebelin kan?"

Gw geleng-geleng kepala dan gak sengaja ngejatuhin air mata yang gw tahan. Dia langsung ngebingkai wajah gw dan ngusap air mata pake jari-jari lentiknya.

"Aku pasti nyebelin kan? Lucas kenapa diem aja?"

Gw masih gak mau ngomong.

"Sekarang kuping kamu aman dari rengekan aku. Selamat ya? Hehe." Katanya sambil kembali meluk gw erat. "Aku bakal kangen sama semua kesintingan kamu. Juga sama kekhilafan moncong kamu yang kadang ngeselin itu."

Gw hampir ketawa, tapi sadar, sekarang kan saatnya sedih-sedihan.

"Kamu inget gak waktu pertama kalinya aku ketemu tante luhan? Kamu bilang 'ngapain gw harus nyimpen perasaan ke cewek lo disaat gw punya aset yang lebih berharga dari yang lo milikin' ke Jaehyun. Waktu itu, jujur aja aku sakit hati. Kamu liat aku nangis tapi kamu malah pergi gitu aja. Tapi aku juga bodoh waktu itu karena cuma diem aja waktu Jaehyun ngomong kasar. Sampe sekarang aku masih kepikiran dan ngerasa bersalah. Kamu mau maafin aku kan tentang kejadian hari itu?"

Gw inget. Waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya gw nyerah ngejadiin teteh Jungwoo sebagai calon teman duduk sepelaminan.

Ya tuhan. Gw gak yakin bakal sanggup natap wajahnya kalo kami papasan di kampus nanti. Pantes Om Henry gak kunjung nikah setelah dikhianatin mantannya. Pantes grandpa gak ngebolehin mantan om Henry datang. Ternyata rasanya kek gini. Dalam hati gw juga takut kalo gw bakalan trauma pacaran. Kepercayaan gw sama cewek udah pudar sejak tadi siang.

"Suatu saat nanti, bayi ini bakalan tahu bahwa ada pria yang pernah ngebahagiain mamanya dengan cara sederhana, tanpa topeng dan tanpa banyak drama. Pria itu mungkin pria terbaik yang pernah mamanya temuin. Pria berharga yang sayangnya malah disia-siain. Dan bayi ini juga akan tahu kalo mamanya nyesel pernah nolak ajakan nikah pria itu." Katanya sebelum nyembunyiin muka di dada gw.

"Jadi sekarang kita bener-bener pisah?" Bisik gw.

Dia gak jawab dan mulai sesenggukan.

Aliando gak tega coy. Cewek ini harusnya gak boleh banyak pikiran, gak boleh banyak nangis dan harusnya istirahat. Tapi karena gw, dia jadi gini. Gw takut janinnya kenapa-napa meskipun janin itu bukan hasil perbuatan gw. Gini-gini juga gw itu manusia yang punya rasa kasihan.

Seperti yang Kak Sehun bilang, sekarang gw cuma perlu jujur dan minta maaf.

"Uwu, maaf kalo dulu aku banyak salah, sering bikin kamu kesel, nangis, cemburu dan malu. Maafin aku yang gak pernah peka, gak bisa jaga perkataan, gak bisa ngasih hadiah-hadiah mewah, bahkan untuk nepatin janji jalan-jalan aja belum juga kesampean." Gw kira hati bakalan lebih plong setelah minta maaf, nyatanya malah tambah berat, apalagi waktu isakan teteh uwu kedengeran lebih pedih di telinga gw. "Jangan nangis terus, aku gak apa-apa."

"Maaf..." bisiknya parau.

"Maafin aku yang dulu pernah nepis tangan dan ngatain kamu waktu ospek, pernah ngasih tisu bekas, pernah ngasih masakan gak enak, pernah gak sengaja ngolesin upil di pipi kamu, pernah ngebentak kamu dan pernah bikin kamu malu waktu di mall. Maaf kalo selama ini aku kesannya jahil dan gak serius, tapi kamu harus tahu kalo aku gak main-main kalo udah nyangkut perasaan." Gw tepuk-tepuk lagi punggungnya biar dia agak tenangan.

"Lucas..."

"Udah dong jangan nangis," kata gw sambil nyeka air mata sendiri pake punggung tangan. "Kalo mukanya bengkak, nanti aku gak cinta lagi hehe."

Jadi flashback.

Dulu juga gw pernah ngomong gini waktu gw nolak pernyataan teteh jungwoo yang kedua kalinya. Waktu itu gw ngomong sambil nyodorin tisu bekas ngelap moncong gw pasca makan kwetiaw goreng pedes. Hari itu dia bilang kalo gw ini bolot-bolot tapi bikin baper.

Yah... jadi pengen ketawa kan. Ketawa bersama embun di pelupuk mata.

"Teteh jangan diet, nanti makan yang banyak ya? Sekarang kan ada kehidupan baru di dalam perutnya. Kurangin kerewelannya kalo udah jadi ibu."

Dia ngelepasin pelukan dan ngusap wajahnya kasar. "Suruh orang lain anterin flashdisknya nanti. Sekarang anterin aku pulang" katanya sambil megang dua tangan gw erat.

Wajahnya udah gak karuan. Basah dan bengkak tapi masih keliatan imut di mata gw.

Gw ambil tisu dan lapin ingusnya yang meler. "Jangan nangis terus. Liat nih idungnya jadi banjir. Kalo banyak ingus nanti gak ada yang mau cium."

Pelan-pelan gw lepasin genggamannya di tangan gw. Gak mungkin kan gw nyetir tanpa megang kemudi? Bisa sampe dengan selamat ke pangkuan tuhan kalo gitu caranya.

"Teh, buka dashboard."

Dia nurut tanpa banyak bicara. Disana, udah sejak lama gw nyiapin hadiah yang rencananya mau gw kasih nanti sepulangnya gw dari medan. Tapi ternyata keadaan berubah.

Gw mulai nyalain mobil waktu dia cuma diem aja sambil ngeliatin hadiah gw dengan mata yang mulai basah lagi.

"Simpan aja sebagai bukti kalo aku pernah hadir di hidup kamu walau gak lama."

Dia nyenderin tubuhnya dan ngalihin pandangan keluar. Mobil udah jalan dan gw rasa jantung ini debarannya makin gila. Bukan karena gw yang makin cinta sama teteh jungwoo, tapi karena gw khawatir sama reaksi om minho setelah ini. Gw malu, gak bisa ngejagain anaknya dengan baik. Gw malu, udah gembar-gemborin janji buat nikahin teteh jungwoo, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah gak jadi. Gw malu karena belum bisa nepatin janji nemenin dia main billiard.

"Kenapa harus cincin?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa harus sepasang? Kamu-"

"Tadinya aku mau ngelamar. Tapi...yah..."

Dia ngembaliin kotak cincinnya ke dalam dashboard. "Aku gak bisa nerima ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada wanita yang lebih pantas nerima itu, lucas. Dan wanita itu bukan aku. Kalo aku nyimpen cincin itu, aku gak yakin bisa move on."

Gw emang udah ada niat mau ngejadiin dia tunangan gw. Meskipun Hangeng grandpa kedengerannya kek orang yang nolak habis-habisan, tapi sebenernya dia juga kasihan ama gw dan ngasih kelonggaran. Karena jamannya sama gw udah beda, dia kira tunangan gak ada salahnya. Tapi dia lagi-lagi ngasih syarat. Kalo gw sama teteh jungwoo tunangan, gw harus pindah ke china sehari setelah acara tunangan digelar.

Gw juga harus tahan LDR minimal sampe 2 tahun disana baru ngebolehin gw nikah. Udah nikah pun masih ada syaratnya. Teteh Jungwoo harus pindah ke china dan gak boleh tinggal serumah sama gw dan grandpa. Bukan mau dijadiin ratu atau babu, tapi juga diperlakuin sama kek gw sebagai cucu. Hangeng grandpa bakalan ngasih salah satu cabang bisnisnya ke teteh Jungwoo, kalo gak salah bisnis jual beli baju dan teteh jungwoo gak boleh bawa-bawa nama gw maupun keluarga di bisnisnya. Karena gw kira itu bisa bikin hidup teteh Jungwoo sejahtera, gw langsung sanggupin tawaran Hangeng grandpa meskipun tahu kalo resikonya banyak. Resiko LDR itu kan berat gan.

Tapi sekarang semua rencana itu udah hancur. Jadi pengen ngetawain diri sendiri. Mimpi udah kejauhan, terlalu sibuk ngedongakin kepala sampe gak sadar kalo di depan kaki ada jurang kenyataan.

Johnny bener, gw emang terlalu sederhana dalam mandang cinta tanpa mau tahu kaya gimana kerumitan yang ada di dalamnya.

Seperti yang gw bilang, yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding kegencet atlit sumo itu ditampar kenyataan.

"Lucas, aku harap apa yang terjadi hari ini bisa kamu lupain secepatnya. Kamu harus cepet move on, jangan sampe berakhir kaya mister changmin dan romo. Benci aku sepuasnya biar kamu bisa secepatnya ngelupain cewek sialan ini."

Gw gak nyahut dan tetep fokus nyetir. Bentar lagi nyampe ke rumah teteh jungwoo, otak gw malah sibuk mikirin berbagai macam kemungkinan reaksi om minho saat ketemu gw nanti. Apa gw bakalan digampar? Dipeluk? Atau langsung diusir?

Teteh jungwoo nyekal tangan gw waktu mobil mau gw parkirin. "Turunin aja disini. Gak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Romo sama bunda belum tahu sama masalah ini jadi biarin aku aja yang nyelesaiin ini sendiri nanti."

Gw kepaksa nurut lalu mandang dia lekat. "Jaga kesehatan, jangan terus-terusan nangis dan berhenti mikirin masalah sampe berlarut-larut. Janji?" Kata gw sambil nyodorin jari telunjuk ke depan dia.

Dia senyum dan bilang, "udah aku bilang kan kalo pinky promise itu basi?"

"Gak masalah. Mau janji gak nih?"

Akhirnya dia ngaitin jari telunjuknya di jari gw. "Ok. Kamu juga harus janji satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Kamu harus ingat kata-kata seorang Ayudia Jungwoo Anisatunnajah saat ini."

"Apaan?"

"Lupain aku dan ingat kalo sekarang aku udah gak lagi butuhin kamu." Katanya sambil nelen ludah kek orang yang nahan tangisan. "Selamat tinggal, Lucas Maruli Hasiholan." Bisiknya lalu ngecup bibir gw agak lama sebelum lari keluar dan ninggalin gw gitu aja.

Mana bisa gw move on kalo dia ninggalin bekas kek gini?

"Jungwoo..." gumam gw sambil ngusap wajah berkali-kali.

Hidup emang aneh. Papih bilang kalo mata dan telinga ditampar kenyataan, malah hati yang patah dan sakit.

Tapi anehnya itu gak berlaku buat gw sekarang. Teteh jungwoo bilang dia udah gak butuh gw lagi. Harusnya gw benci. Harusnya gw kesel. Harusnya gw sakit hati. Tapi sekarang, anehnya gw gak ngerasain itu semua. Bukan karena hati gw yang mati rasa, tapi bisa aja karena-

"Sampe kapan kamu mau bohong?"

-yang teteh jungwoo katakan itu kebohongan. Dia bohong tentang gak ngebutuhin gw lagi.

She no longer needs me, i think it's a big lie.

"JUNGWOO!" Teriak seseorang di luar, tepatnya di seberang jalanan.

Gw kenal suara itu. Suara khas Nathanael Jaehyun.

Teteh Jungwoo balik badan, berdiri kaku sambil mandang si konglomerat.

Disaat Nathanael Jaehyun lari dan meluk teteh Jungwoo erat sambil ngasih ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajah, disaat itu pula gw ngerasa kapok jatuh cinta karena orang tersayang gw hanya akan berakhir di pelukan orang.

Dan malam harinya, dunia seakan sengaja ngehukum gw habis-habisan. Untuk pertama kalinya gw nyesel punya instagram. Foto mesra Jaehyun teteh Jungwoo yang lagi cosplayin Jack Rose jadi pemandangan paling menyakitkan yang pertama kali gw lihat. Dalam hati gw manjatin do'a "semoga mereka bahagia" meskipun wajah kembali dilinangi air mata.

Gw ngelus layar handphone, tepat di area yang nampilin wajah teteh Jungwoo. Dengan segenap perasaan yang tersisa dan rasa sakit yang menyiksa, gw ngukir senyuman lalu berbisik, "bangsat!"

Itu bukan bisikan biasa. Mulut gw terlanjur kesurupan. Sebut saja itu bisikan setan. Bisikan berisi ungkapan kekesalan karena tak sanggup menahan pengkhianatan.

.


End file.
